The Exile: By Nya
by Konya X3
Summary: A princess of a fallen kingdom has ran away after war and has become a bounty hunter in Lunatea, but what happens when she meets a bounty hunter who knows her true identity? Will she have to face her fate? Complete R&R X3
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

**The Exile**

**By: Nya**

Prologue

As one of the large number of children of the children entrusted to the protection of both the Tenshinian and Akumanian Kingdoms, I was given the duty as one of the last guardian angels. Within these kingdoms are Tsubasanian with either the blood of an angel or a devil. Within each of us we are a part of one of the five clans.

The Fox clan, clever and strong.

The butterfly clan, swift and loyal.

The wolf clan, wily and proud.

The cat clan, fierce and brave.

And last, the elemental clan, resourceful and trusting.

We, the Tsubasanians, are reincarnations of humans from earth. Have you ever wondered where people who die go? Well, some of us who chooses to protect the living are reincarnated as Angels. ome who wish to kill or take souls for pleasure, but not to commit sin are reincarnated as Devils.

I was given that choice just after I had died in a fatal accident when I was twelve in my human life. During the time I was living with my twin sister Maria and our grandfather, Gerald. We were living in his doll shop, since our parents had died when we were young infants. Since then I had chosen to follow in my father footsteps and study what he was trying to do.

After a lot of thorough research through all of the alchemy books I had found out that they were trying to prevent a sickness. And this wasn't any kind of sickness. It was a very deadly disease. Knowing my father he would have to take the risk with our mother and decided to try and obtain the philosopher's stone. A stone that is capable of turning metal into gold, an elixir of life to bring rejuvenation or better yet the achievement of immortality.

When I had everything pieced together in this puzzle, I had one more piece to go and that wanted to know the whereabouts of mine and Maria's parents. Grandfather had told me that he had witnessed their attempt even though the last philosopher's stone was destroyed by a boy named Edward Elric and most of its information.

I remember hearing about him when I was studying, I heard he was the youngest to ever enter the military and became a state alchemist. He also had gone through the pains and hardships of harnessing automail prosthetics. Grandfather had told me that my parents had attempted what Edward had tried only to disappear off the face of the earth.

The day after grandfather had told me, an air raid had taken place in our town and all of its population had been destroyed along with Maria. The next thing I remember was floating in the sky where below my feet I could see the ocean and everywhere I looked would be clouds passing by. An angel named Kohaku appeared before and gave me a choice. Either to become an angel or a devil, and I decided to become an angel.

Once we are reincarnated we are endowed a certain power that gives us our place within our own clans. Those from the four clans of fox, butterfly, wolf, and cat have the ability of the abilities of these animals and transform into these creatures as well.

As for the elemental, we are given a certain element such as water or fire. Once we have mastered that, we follow the next elements within our ten element cycle. I was born to the elemental clan and given the first element of the cycle water. My new parents, Kaguya and Konnichi, were of the elemental clan as well. I was their last child... the fourteenth child... of the Mitsukai Family, a family of a secretive royalty.

The night I had been born into the world, a man had murdered my parents. He cursed me and my other thirteen siblings with the heavy burden of continuing our dying kingdom, our pride... and our true fates. After our parents had died, we were separated from one another and were put into hiding.

I had been apprenticed to a man named Kisho Ronin who was a good friend of my father and an elemental like me. As I grew, I had completely forgotten everything about my previous life when I had began to progress to finish my training. While doing so I had a certain love of studying and doing alchemy. In which I had given recognition by a main general from our world army, Dokyoo.

By the time I had finished training, I enrolled into the army as a world class alchemist known as the rain alchemist. I had become one of the rarest children who had enrolled into the military and quickly finished their own training. Six months later a great war took place against huge robots known as the metarex.

Many good masters and their apprentices who were of age requirement to fight were sent into that war. When two years had passed the war was still on and it had gotten fierce, that was when I was given the call to be deployed into war. My master and I were sent to take part within the next battle meeting.

Unfortunately, I was told to be apart of a new strategy known as the Rozen maiden strategy. I was to be endowed with the ability of powers that were usually given to dolls made by alchemist to seek the perfect girl, Alice. I tried to protest to Dokyoo, but he was firm and said it was mandatory. I was then given further instructions that four other girls from the four other clans would be bestowed these powers as well.

That was when I saw him, he was entering the room we were in and approached me with a smile. That man had sapphire eyes like mine, and had blond hair like Maria's. He told me his name was Rozen, and that he would be my new 'father' and that these girls from the other four clans would be my new sisters. I would be given one Roza Mystica while the other four would be given two. Once we were given these new abilities, our 'father' said once the war was done we would have to take part in the Alice game.

Dokyoo then told me that I and the other four girls would be scattered to the far edges of the battle field, along with four partners, and hold out until all of our men were taken down. As a statistic, that would take at least six months for them to clear. Since the rations back then were dwindling, I was forced to reframe from eating or drinking until the war would officially end. I was lucky I was immortal, but if I lost my Roza Mystica I would supposedly die.

After six months in war, it had ended and the Alice game had begun. It was a very horrific battle and I had almost died. When it had ended, I was put in intense recovery for a week. Then was forced into Alice games almost every week. When I was sure I healed by the end of the second month of being a Rozen maiden, I was given a message by my life long guardian Suppi that another Alice Game was going to take place. Taking my chance I had ran away from home, leaving not even a single trace of me, and fled to Phantomile.

Two years have passed and life is easier here. Now I'm twelve years and living with Suppi in a cabin not far from a kingdom called La-Lakoosha. I have a job as a bounty hunter called Kuroi Okami, the Darkest Bounty Hunter. Even though the weather here and some of the few friends I made here are nice, I miss my friends and family, but it was best for them. I need to keep the Alice game at bay, so I can keep both my families safe. Hopefully by now I'm declared dead. Yeah that would be a first, an immortal angel declared dead. I could just laugh at myself right now.

An angel... exiled from her heaven...

* * *

Nya: Here ya go, Chibikawa. Is this understandable? X3 Anyway I'll be uploading every other day, sometimes tomorrow maybe if I'm in the mood or if I get a lot of positive reviews. X3 Anyway get pumped for the next chapter, Kuroi Okami vs. Guntz Shinigami. X3


	2. Kuroi Okami vs Guntz Shinigami

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 1: Kuroi Okami vs. Guntz Shinigami

"_But sir, I will not take part in the war as a weapon! It goes against laws!" I protested loudly banging my hand on the table that was settled between me and my commanding officer._

_A man, with silver eyes and blue hair looked at me, he was wearing a world class alchemist uniform and light blue gloves._

"_I enforced those laws for a reason, but rarity cadets are not enforced in it!" he shot back._

_I narrowed my eyes in anger then gritted my teeth at him._

"_When I enrolled in this militia, I wanted to fight for our home with my own powers. You said so yourself when I enrolled as a world class alchemist, why do you intend for me to take this?" I said loudly banging my fist on the table again._

_Now this calm, collected man lost his temper as he growled at me. He then slammed his fist on the metal table loudly._

"_I'm doing this for my home and for our families!" he replied loudly._

"_What families?! I'm an orphan and you don't even have a wife or kids!" I told him loudly._

_Now he was angry as he instantly stood up, knocking his chair over with the violence of his movement. We looked at each other in angry silence. This was the first time since I met this man that we were exchanging harsh words and flaming arguments. But I was right, we are simply loners just fighting for a world that didn't either know us or didn't give a damn about us._

"_As an honorable and loyal cadet I will fight for my home, but if I must be given certain powers to defeat my enemies then I decline!" I told him._

"_You will not!" he shot back making me narrow my eyes._

_He smirked as he pressed a button on a remote and a screen appeared behind him. It revealed clips of all of my siblings fighting in the war with bad wounds. They all looked like they were about to drop any second. I narrowed my eyes in fear for my older brothers and sisters._

"_When they enrolled in the military they swore to give up everything, and also their lives. It would be a shame if I were to shoot bullets at their orbs and let them die slowly." He smirked wolfishly._

_He would go this far to kill our people, my siblings, to win this war. I looked down to my hands thinking intently, if I decline they die, but if I accept then I die. What can I do? I sighed in defeat. There was no way I could get out of this. I looked up to my commanding officer then nodded._

"_I will take part as a Rozen maiden and win this war hands down." I told him dropping my head._

"_Good," he said in a tone of pleasure._

"_As a Rozen maiden you will have a new family now, I would like to introduce you to your new father." He smiled as a tall blond man appeared behind him._

_I widened my eyes in shock, this man, why was he so familiar?_

"_This is Rozen, your new father." The man introduced._

--

I shifted a little as the morning sun's rays that were coming through my cabin window hit my serene face. I scrunched up my face before opening my eyes to see that it was morning. I looked down to my side to see Suppi sleeping in her cat form next to me.

I yawned tiredly. I guess I should sleep a little more. I turned to my side making Suppi groan in annoyance as she felt my body warmth leave hers. The black cat stretched gracefully on our bed making it move a little.

I could feel Suppi's fur coat brushing against my back to wake me up to get our daily chores ready. I growled as Suppi jumped off the bed and began to get breakfast ready. Man, I wanted to sleep longer. I grumbled as I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Man, Suppi," I yawned, "we should really get a blanket or something."

"No, the money is for food, certain attire, and weapons." She told me simply.

I nodded in agreement I have to save up money just in case Suppi and I need to go on the run again. Although that is kind of impossible by now, even though Suppi and I only have a few friends here many are really nice and not much people try to pursue me.

Luckily no one has ever heard of Tsubasa except for my weaponry provider and good friend, John. He said a world of reincarnated humans is kind of impossible, but he tends to talk about it every time I visit his store. He must have heard from an old angel or devil about Tsubasa maybe a decade ago. Anyway this place is kind of unpopular to us Tsubasanians. I guess it was something about their goddess Claire, but I never knew the true story as to why.

I looked over to Suppi as she shape shifted into her human form to start breakfast. She kind of looks similar to how I look, but she has longer, black hair tied into a ponytail and her cat ears always stick out of her head, kind of like the wolf ones I had on mine. She had sapphire eyes like me. Currently, she's wearing a simple light blue shirt and light tan shorts.

Although the reason why she wears more feminine clothes than me, is because I dress up more like a boy than the girl I am. The reason is because if I want to stay incognito I would have to change my personality and my appearance. So I had followed Kisho's suggestion of changing into someone else when I go into public, kind of like those rangers from the renaissance time.

My appearance can even trick Suppi sometimes if I wear masculine clothes she didn't buy for me. I have really short, black hair that just shows a hint of feminine feature. The clothes I wear are usually cargo pants, long-sleeved shirts, and boots.

I wear these types of clothes mostly to cover up the many bandages on my body, since I'm a bounty hunter I get various wounds daily. But the most I want to hide is permanent wound on my right side, the wound is still open even though it's been two years since I've been to war. I kind of given up by trying to heal it, since I was discharged from recovery, now I have old, dirty bandages wrapped around my abdomen.

I put on one of Suppi's T-shirts and sat at the table just as she was putting a plate filled with fried ham. I sighed annoyingly as she set down two cups filled with water. Every time we ate we never get to eat sweets anymore, it's been two years since we last had sweets and Suppi seems fine with it.

"You know, Suppi, a cookie or two wouldn't be so bad." I suggested with a playful smirk.

"No," she said sternly "it's best if we stay one hundred percent just in case Mr. Seion says we can have time off."

I smirked slyly to her as I plopped a piece of ham in my mouth.

"You just don't want to have another sugar rush anymore, huh? I've seen how your brother, Spinal, reacted when I fed him sweets. Come on, Suppi. Let's have some sweets at lea-!" I was cu-off when Suppi stuffed a piece of her meat into my mouth.

"NO! Stop acting like a ten-year-old and act like a twelve-year-old." She frowned taking her utensil out of my mouth.

I sighed, nodding sadly. Maturity is a big thing for me if I want to stay bounty hunter. After we had finished breakfast, Suppi left to talk with our boss leaving me to run a few errands. I changed into a blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of light brown cargo pants, then strapped on my black boots and put on an eye mask, so no one would see my true identity and to be cautious.

Once the cabin was completely locked I made my way towards the village not far from here, luckily not many people don't visit the forest that borders La-Lakoosha.

My boss gave me the cabin when he found out that Suppi and I were just camping in the forest where the cabin was settled last year, so he saved me the inconvenience of sleeping in brutal weather and lent me and Suppi the small house. It's not much though, just a cabin with a single bed, a table a small stove and sink, and a small bathroom. A cabin big enough for two, just perfect for me and Suppi I shall say.

I pricked my ears when I heard a rustle from a nearby bush, I was still far away from the village and for a while I keep hearing almost quiet foot steps. I stopped in my tracks and looked from the corner of my eye. I subconsciously put a hand to my belt holster where my shot gun was. Suddenly, I heard a gun-shot. I jumped and flipped backwards, the moment I landed I felt a barrel of a gun on the back of my head.

"What have you done to Ame Mitsukai?" a voice growled near my ear.

I turned my head to see the face of Guntz Shinigami, one of the high ranking bounty hunters like me. He had the features of both a wolf and a German shepherd, but he had the same sapphire eyes as me. I frowned at him as I flipped my gun so it pointed at his stomach. He flinched when he felt the barrel of my gun on his gut.

"If you know what's better for you, you leave." I told him darkly.

"You still haven't answered my question, where's Ame Mitsukai?" he growled angrily.

I gritted my teeth as he pushed the barrel of his gun closer to my head. I can't take my chances with this guy. I'll just have to get rid of him while not shedding blood. I spun around and swept Guntz off his feet making him fall on his back, taking this chance I kicked off his gun and caught it. I flipped away from the wolf-dog and pointed the two shot guns at him. Guntz grumbled as he brought his second shot gun and pointed it at me. We grinned toothily at each other as our sapphire eyes made contact.

"How about this?" I asked "If I win you leave, if you win I'll tell you where she is."

"Fine by me, you might lose a limb or two though." He smirked.

I took the first move and lunged towards him. He flinched in surprise and began to shoot towards me. I dodged the various bullets flying towards me and jumped in front of him. While he was stunned, I was about to use his gun to hit his temple but I never got the chance when he shot the forehead of my metal mask.

The force of the bullet making contact with my mask made me stunned and I fell on my back loosing the grip of Guntz' gun in my hand. When I was out of my momentary daze, Guntz began shooting towards me again. Instead of dodging them this time I shot at each bullet flying towards me deflecting each of them accurately.

Guntz was stunned as I began to lung towards him again. Before I could even get to him he shot at my head again, I collapsed on my back while at the same time I felt Guntz' boot on my chest making me grunt. I opened my eyes to see that my mask was covering my eyes and slipping off my face. The moment I heard a click and Guntz voice my mask began to fall off completely.

"Shit," I growled "I've lost."

"Now tell me where Ame Mitsukai-!" he stopped himself when he saw my face.

I looked at him with narrow eyes in shock when he made eye contact with me. Shit! He found out! I'm the missing princess of the fallen kingdom, the last princess of the fourteen heirs.

"A-Ame! Y-you're Kuroi Okami?!" He exclaimed dropping his gun.

* * *

Nya: Behold Guntz Shinigami has defeated Kuroi Okami! Did anyone thought she would win, raise your hands! Anyway I might be in a good mood tomorrow and put up another chapter tomorrow since my birthday to me. Yay, Happy almost Birthday for me, I'll be fourteen tomorrow! X3 Wait for the next chapter, Kuroi meets Kaze no Klonoa.


	3. Kuroi meets Kaze no Klonoa

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 2: Kuroi meets Kaze no Klonoa

"H-how do you know me?" I stammered trying to reach for my gun.

"You are Konnichi's and Kaguya's last daughter, right?" Guntz asked inquiringly.

I nodded. How did he know about them? What connection does he have with them? But the day I was born they died, and I was cursed with those stupid marks on my wrists. Although I don't know who murdered them and gave up finding out years ago.

"Why are you here in Phantomile? You were supposed to stay in Tsubasa until the day of light came." He told me making me flinch.

"What are you talking about? I have the rights to stay here now." I replied with a furrowed brow.

"But..." he hesitated before taking my hand.

He helped me up to my feet and handed me my mask.

"What do you know about Konnichi and Kaguya?" I asked him.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye then looked up towards the sky.

"I'll just tell you that you and the other thirteen are the last hope for all living things." He replied as I put my mask on.

"Tell me," I began looking at him "Are you a hero of the star medal?"

He looked at me questioningly before nodding. I grunted thoughtfully before turning to him.

"I'm going. If you want to come I don't care. Just don't call me Ame or tell anyone about me, okay?" I told him sternly.

"W-wait, why did you change your name?" he asked loudly.

"My name is redemption for an exile like me." I replied before walking to the village.

"Redemption?" Guntz echoed.

"See you around, maybe..." I bade before walking off.

--

Shit, someone found out, and out of all people it had to be a fellow bounty hunter. But what puzzles me as to what he meant by the last hope on the day of light. Did it have something to do with my 'fate'? I don't know, all I know is, that my death day is growing near.

Just as I entered the village many people were already looking at me, like every time I walked here. I looked at them happy that I was wearing a mask that just covered my eyes and the top of my nose so no one would see the expression of my eyes. It only took me a few minutes, but had finally reached the weaponry store.

I looked through the front window of the store to see John reading something at the cash register counter. I nonchalantly walked into the store to see the same things as usual. Many various types of weapons show cased and hanged on the walls. Racks of ammo and manuals, and at the counter were new showcased weapons. With a typical sigh I did my usual greeting.

"Hey John, old pal, can I have all the weapons that just came in?"

John, a brown tabby, he wore a simple buttoned up white shirt and jeans with a plain apron on top of both. He looked up from what he was reading only to smirk slyly at me. I bet it was the dirt and rips on my clothes. And supposedly the almost visible dent on my mask. Oh I can tell he was going to guess what happened and get it right, again.

"So Kuroi, what happened this time? An ambush maybe?" he suggested as I leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, it was an ambush, but I got away easily." I told him sarcastically.

"Just be lucky I made that mask especially for you after the other one got broke, plainly you just had to wear a wooden one all the time." John complained as he began to pack a duffel bag filled with new showcased weapons.

I looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"What, I made it out of a fallen log in the forest when I got here. Or did you forget when you first saw me? A beginner bounty hunter with only enough cash just to afford a simple Savage arms 110GXP3 Rifle." I frowned at him.

"You were only ten and you intended to buy rifle with a license from one of the best bounty providers in the whole kingdom." John smirked.

I looked around the store to see that some of the things I saw last time had been sold and some had been gathering dust.

"You know, John, all these weapons are good rounds for bounty hunting and that shit, but did you really have to put up a weaponry store in the kingdom of tranquility?" I asked as he set the duffel bag in front of me and began to add up my price on the cash register.

"Joilant was too crowded with people having fun, Volk was too dangerous, and Mira-Mira was just too secluded." He told me typing down the prices.

"Did you fill them up?" I asked leaning over the counter.

"Yep, your total is two-hundred-fifty, and the price for my lunch is twenty." He smirked at me making me scoff.

I reached into my pocket and settled a big wad of cash on the counter.

"Oh yeah, on today's paper, look at what they put." John told me handing me the newspaper he was reading.

I grabbed the paper and widened my eyes in shock. I read the title over and over again then the description.

"Main General Dokyoo Throwing the High priestess of La-Lakoosha a ball for her thirtieth Birthday." I read out loud.

No way, why would he come here with the whole squadron who fought in the war. Even my old partners and my maiden sisters would be coming too. I only have two weeks until they come, that'll be enough time to get things ready just in case.

"See Tsubasa does exist, you owe me a dollar," John smirked leaning his chin against his palm.

"Shut up, John, See ya later."

After saying bye to John, I left to get the groceries quickly so I could get home before Suppi did. By the time I was at the cash register with a basket filled with food that would last me and Suppi for a week, the worst thing happened to me. Suddenly, five men heavily loaded with fire-arms, many people began to panic and run around or put their hands while the cashiers held up their hands. I looked at them to see that they were men wanted for upholding massacres and heists around all the four kingdoms. What were their names again, Mama Aka-chan or was it Mama Baka-chan? One of the men with bazookas in his hands pointed one at my forehead and yelled at me loudly.

"Put your hands up or else I'll shoot your brains out, Kuroi Okami!"

I looked up to the man and took in his feature, just as the wanted poster said, the leader, a tiger with a scar right over his left eye and emerald eyes. The men who work for him were different felines and were armed with a certain weapon they had mastered for years on end.

One was a cheetah with rifles in each of his hands and two long staffs strapped to his back. Another was a tabby with various knives in his hands and many more strapped to his body. Another was a panther carrying a large amount of bombs and grenades. And last was a buff cougar with real fire arms like flamethrowers and missile launchers. I looked down to the man's bazooka and sighed annoyingly.

"You know old man I'm really tired of having certain weapons being place on my head all day so why don't you go Volk and kill someone there with your pathetic group of men." I growled.

The tiger growled and was about to pull the trigger on his bazooka when I kicked it out of his grip and let it fly to the other side of the grocery store.

"You little bastard!" He yelled pointing his other bazooka at me.

I gripped it while grasping the tiger's arm and throwing him across the grocery store making him smash into a shelf filled with items. I turned only to dodge from being stabbed in the neck, so the tabby's my next opponent. I grabbed the tabby's wrist and slammed him against a tall shelf making it fall with him, luckily no one was in the aisle between it. The panther then lunged towards me with readied bombs in his palms.

He threw them at me then brought out a miniature bomb launcher. I caught the bombs but the panther slammed his bomb launcher against my gut and I was thrown right next to the tiger. Suddenly, a cat-rabbit-like boy ran in front of me with a laser sabre in his hands standing in an offensive stance. T-this was Kaze no Klonoa, the dream traveler.

"Get out of the way kid," the panther ordered as the cougar brought out a flamethrower behind him.

"No, you have no rights to be here." He protested "If you want to kill and rob, go to Volk!"

Suddenly, the panther began to launch bombs at Klonoa while the cougar began to shoot fire at us. Klonoa slashed the bomb in-half before I stood in front of him and held up my arms over my face and chest protectively.

Once the fire made contact with me it immediately disappeared only burning the sleeves of my shirt from the elbow to the wrist. The two bandits gasped when they saw metal wristbands on my arms along with various bandages on my arms as well. I growled at them angrily as I took out my gun and shot away their weapons.

"You bastards don't know the one thing about La-Lakoosha! If you intend to ruin the peace here, then so be it I'll make sure you go to jail with more than just a few bruises." I growled cracking my knuckles.

"Dream traveler," I called looking back to him with a grin.

He flinched in surprise when he made eye contact with me.

"You take care of the panther, the cougar is mine." I smirked before jumping over the panther and lunging towards the cougar.

He flinched in shock, taking out a missile launcher and tried to aim for me. I landed on his weapon and spun around knocking the muscular cougar to the ground. He dropped his launcher and fell on his bottom dazed, before he could focus his vision I punched him square in the face and he fell to the ground on his back out cold. I turned around to see Klonoa had already finished off the panther that was on his stomach with a black eye and a swollen cheek. The cat-rabbit smiled at me brightly making me grin.

I turned to the cashier who was taking cover behind her counter and told her to call the authorities while Klonoa and I began to tie the men up. When they were all tied up and stacked in a pile many people who were hiding in the grocery store began to praise me and Klonoa. Some even told me that they used to be afraid of me, but now they praised as their hero. The only reason I beat those guys up were mostly out of annoyance and disturbing the peace.

Man, Suppi is going to kill me for this. I wanted to leave before the police came, but Klonoa wanted me to stay so that they can question us. I wasn't in the mood too, but he did save me so I had no choice. When the police arrive, my boss and Suppi had arrived as well along with Guntz. Great, it's been such a long day and I have to endure more.

"B-boss," I stammered as he came up to me and began pumping my hand.

"Good job, Kuroi, you'll get a bonus for capturing five wanted bandits at once." He praised me with a wide smile.

I smiled sheepishly scratching the back of my head. He must be really proud that one of his youngest employees had made a big capture and would receive a big reward.

"T-thank you, sir." I bowed.

"Guntz," Klonoa waved to the wolf-dog as he came up to him.

"What were you doing there?" he asked the dream traveler.

"I just wanted to buy some candy is all." Klonoa replied with a shrug.

"G-Guntz!" I called shocked "You know him?!"

"Y-Yeah, he's my partner, what you thought I didn't need one as a hero?" He asked annoyingly.

"Shut up, Guntz," I frowned.

--

After all of that commotion in the village, Suppi, who had just finish talking to the police about my license of possessing weapons, she decided to let Guntz and Mr. Seion to have a drink at our cabin. We had just finished a large dinner and I was exhausted from this day of battles, but I had to stay up long enough to hear what my next job would be for the next day.

It turns out someone by the name of Leorina, a devious sky pirate who was going to make a heist near the Joilant Lake tomorrow. Since Guntz and I were present bounty hunters, Mr. Seion decided that we work together and plan out the capture of the target. I felt the need to protest, but I was too tired to so I immediately agreed. Why does it feel like fate had to with something like this?

* * *

Nya: Yay, it's August 29th, my birthday. X3 I'm fourteen!X3 Thank you all who have been reading mine and Kon's stories. Anyway, the day before I start school I'll put up Chapter 3: Kira Suishou, the Second Rozen Maiden.


	4. Kira Suishou, the Second Rozen Maiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 3: Kira Suishou, the second Rozen Maiden

_I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the old battle field from the war two years ago. Everything was still the same, burnt down houses and buildings, the smell of gun powder and blood lingered in the air, the sky a gloomy gray filled with large dark gray clouds. Currently, I had found myself huddled against the wall of a one story building that was still standing. I was in my Rozen maiden clothes, and my weapon, a large pair of scissors, was in front of my feet._

_Why did I have this growing feeling of guilt and fear in my heart?_

_I stood up, grabbed my scissors, and slowly walked out of the building to see almost everything had turned into debris except for a few building that were only a story or two tall. I wonder if I could leave here. I froze when I heard a voice around me that made a chill crawl up my spine. I turned around to see Suitou, my oldest sister along with my three others in shadows behind her. I froze up in fear as my big sister walked up to me and touched my cheek._

"_Shippuu... what point was it that made you run away?" she asked with a smile._

_I just stared at my sister trembling at her touch to my face. Suitou then grabbed my scissors then shoved me to fall to the ground. When my back made contact with the ground I quickly opened my eyes to see the point of my scissors._

"_Don't think we can't find you, because we'll be sure that you're the first to die. You have no right to become Alice, calling us junk, cheating to fight, you're worse than all of us put together." She growled at me._

_I was speechless, I don't remember about calling them junk or cheating in fights. Wait a minute, was it because of my killer's eye, I remember going blind sometimes whenever I fought as a maiden._

"_S-Suitou, I don't want to kill you." I stammered fearfully._

"_I know, but we want to kill you." She smirked._

_I flinched when she lifted up my scissors and began to slash down on me. I'm going to die!_

_--_

I sat up on my bed breathing hard as my cold sweat dripped off of me. I just had another bad dream again. I had woken Suppi up from her rest and made her yowl in surprise, now she was on my lap looking at me worriedly.

"Ame, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

I looked around to see that I was still in the cabin in Phantomile, far away from Tsubasa, far away from my family. I looked down to Suppi after I had caught my breath and shook my head with a sheepish smile. Suppi smiled at me assuring that it would be alright before starting breakfast. I nodded with a sad smirk before lying back down on our bed.

I looked at the ceiling thoughtfully wondering why I would have a dream like that. The night before yesterday was my first and last fight with Main General Dokyoo, then the news on the paper saying that he and half of the army would be coming here in two weeks. Does that mean...

I sighed, a condemned angel... yeah, how funny...

--

Suppi decided to let me stay home today since Leorina's heist would be at night. She was kind of worried about me and suggested I should rest since I had been through a lot of fights yesterday. At least I felt way better than yesterday and way more relaxed without being distressed by Guntz or Suppi. I was about to take a nap so I can have enough energy to work later, but a loud knock at the door stopped me. I cursed angrily as I opened the door to reveal Guntz and Klonoa holding a lot of items. I looked at them questioningly asking why they were here with so much stuff and their answer was so... annoying.

"They were thank you gifts," Guntz replied angrily.

Klonoa nodded smiling sheepishly.

"First it was my friend Lolo asking me to give you some treats then more people came with more gifts for you. It turns out you've become a hero in La-Lakoosha now." He smiled.

I sighed annoyingly before taking some of my gifts into the cabin.

"You can come in if you want, I was going to take a nap, but with you guys here, I might as well be a good host." I grumbled.

Guntz grunted at me with a suspicious stare before putting my gifts in the cabin. Once everything was settled in, I made tea and coffee and we conversed over many things. Just as I was settling the cups down, Klonoa told me the most outrageous thing.

"Kuroi is that what your face looks like? I thought you were hiding a scar or something." He frowned pointing at my face.

I dropped my mouth in shock as I dropped my coffee mug only to be caught by Guntz. Oh shit... I forgot to put my mask on... But even if I did have it I couldn't use it, it was badly dented and Suppi brought it with her so she could ask John to fix it. Guntz came at the wrong time and worse with Klonoa. I sighed exasperatingly as I collapsed on my chair and slump my shoulders.

"Anyway, did you research anything that could be useful for our capture tonight?" I asked jadedly.

"Well, I heard that her heist would take place midnight sharp and the capture can be easy if we use twenty kilometer long range weapons." He replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Klonoa asked.

"Our next target is a notorious sky pirate who goes by the name of Leorina." Guntz replied as I sipped from my mug.

I flinched when I heard Klonoa gasp. We looked at him to see shock in his eyes. We asked what was wrong and he replied that he and Leorina were good friends. It turns out she was a former priestess of the La-Lakoosha temple and had chosen a life as a sky pirate with a cat named Tat.

Guntz was kind of surprised that Klonoa became friends with such a person. But the dream traveler said that it was through awkward circumstances during the time the fifth kingdom appeared two years ago. Klonoa told us all about the way she had use the kingdom's bell's elements to become the most powerful creature of sorrow. Two years ago, after they had defeated the king of sorrow, Leorina was in charge of rebuilding the fifth kingdom although she left to continue her job as a sky pirate.

I think I remember seeing that kingdom before. I think it was covered in monsters when I last saw it when I first came here with Suppi. When Klonoa was done I was a bit hesitant if Guntz and I should capture this girl, her bounty is high and all, but she's friends with a guy who saved me just yesterday.

I then remembered I had received a profile from Mr. Seion before he and Guntz left, what did it say again? Her main weapon is usually a shot gun and her companion was a floating black and white cat named Tat. Her sky ship was a red plane with two seats, it seemed pretty a good craft to fly and seems easier to fly.

I'll just have to see when we begin the capture tonight.

--

"Ame, can you hear me clearly?" Guntz asked through my walkie talkie as I crawled into position.

"Yeah, loud and clear," I replied setting up my rifle.

Currently it was night, the night after yesterday. I was lying on my stomach atop a cliff hovering over a lake, in front of the lake was Leorina's sky ship, I think it was called the Crimson Iris. Anyway, I was wearing a very dark version of the clothes I wore yesterday and was wearing my fixed mask like in every capture I had done. I was looking through my rifle-scope waiting for Leorina to appear with her friend Tat.

"Can you see her?" I called through the miniature phone.

"Yeah, she'll be at her ship within a few minutes so wait a little longer." He replied sternly.

"Hey, Ame," he called a moment later.

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to be a hero of the star medal?"

I widened my eyes as I turned away from the rifle scope I was looking through and looked towards the direction where Guntz post was.

"Sure, if it'll make Konnichi and Kaguya happy. You can arrange a meeting for me with her tomorrow if you want." I smirked.

"Alright, wait... I see her coming... when she's at least thirty meters away from her ship shoot the engines while I throw a net pod at her. You got that?" He informed me.

"Yeah, I hear ya, give me the call when she's on target." I replied shifting into a better position on my stomach.

My furry ears twitched when I heard a rustle, I got on my knees and turned to see a pair of golden eyes in a bush. I cocked my head as I stared at them questioningly.

"Shippuu..." I froze when the figure with golden eyes emerged from the bushes.

I widened my eyes in shock and began to step back in fear as she began to step towards me slowly.

"Is that the right way to greet your sister?" the figure smiled in the shadows.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw my second older sister, Kira Suishou, walk out of the forest in front of me. She was a pale girl with silver hair and golden eyes. Currently, she was wearing her Rozen Maiden clothes. She was wearing a long sleeved pale pink and lilac shirt and skirt along with boots that stopped at the middle of her thighs, and she was wearing two eyes patches with roses sewn to them that were just above her eyes. The reason she only wore them when there is no battle is because she believes her eyes are for seeing suffering and death not peace and liveliness. In her hands were two long, crystal swords. I flinched when I heard my radio in my hand.

"Ame... Ame! Can you hear me? Are you there? Am-!"

I froze as Kira Suishou destroyed my radio with a crystal and it flew off the cliff. I fell to my knees looking up to my sister as she pointed her sword at me. I hated to admit it, but I was scared out of my wits. My dream was playing all over in my head again, except Kira Suishou would be the one to kill me.

"It has already been two years and you're using your killer's eyes to capture criminals, you should have become a lieutenant instead of a cadet." She smiled slowly.

I stopped when I reached the edge of the cliff cursing at myself not to run when I had the chance earlier.

"No, you are too much of a coward to stand up to your big sisters... Even me..." She insulted.

I growled in anger as I summoned my Rozen Maiden weapon.

"So with only one Roza Mystica left, you can't even transform into your true maiden form." Kira Suishou smiled holding up a sword towards me.

We both stood still for a few moments waiting for the first to attack. As expected, Kira Suishou was the first to jump, we both clashed weapons. I glared daggers at my older sister as she smiled almost like a lunatic. Using my scissors, I threw one of her swords to the side and clashed with the other one she had used to support her other sword.

She was still smiling as I gritted my teeth at her, I was lucky she couldn't see my eyes through my mask because I wanted to rip this girl's throat out. I threw off her sword again and was about to slash at her throat when she stabbed a very sharp crystal at my old wound, I froze the moment I felt that same sharp pain I had felt two years ago.

I stepped away clutching my bleeding side as Kira Suishou caught my scissors the moment they fell from my grip. I staggered to a stop at the edge of the cliff breathing heavily as blood began to spill from my wound. Kira Suishou smiled delightfully at me as she held up my scissors. I looked down sadly as blood began to spill out of my mouth.

"Sayonara... Shippuu..." were the last words Kira Suishou said before slashing at my chest.

The force was so strong from her hit I began to fall off the cliff and down to the lake. As I began to fall limply, I could feel my Roza Mystica emerge from my body. Blood began fluttering out of my mouth and my wound, my vision was becoming blurry as I could see a small figure of Kira Suishou above me. I could hear her laughing at me or I was getting delirious as everything soon started to become dark. The last thing I heard was a loud splash and something hard hitting the back of my head.

* * *

Nya: Sorry I haven't updated in a day or two, school started today and I got lost after first period, but I made it in time. X3 Why are high schools so big you can get easily lost in them on your first freashmen year? Anyway, I'll update in two days so stay patient, but if I get a lot of reviews then I will. X3 (Being nice) I also want to know what you think is going to happen next to see what you can expect from me, i love to write. X3 See ya.


	5. The Rozen Maidens are Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 4: The Rozen Maidens are Born

_I was shocked. This man, he looked so much like Maria and he even had the same eye-color as me. Who was this man? Why does he look so familiar? What ties did he have between Dokyoo and the world military?_

_The seemingly young man walked up to me and gave me a soft smile. His blue eyes glimmered to my sapphire as he held up his hand to reveal a small ruby. It showed the contents of a crystal, with rims of angelic white light surrounding it like a barrier._

"_Rozen here is a doll maker and alchemist, like you Shippuu." Dokyoo explained with a dark grin._

"_He is the Rose Alchemist."_

_I looked up to this man as he took my hand and placed the floating crystal in palm. I was mystified by its luminosity as it glowed brightly. This must be what they call a 'Roza Mystica.' It was said that this has one of the many powers the true Alice has._

"_This your new power, I suggest you guard it along with your life. Lieutenant Colonel, I'll leave everything to you." Dokyoo dismissed shooing us away._

"_What happens if I lose and die?" I asked challengingly._

_Dokyoo looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a face of curiosity. He then turned his chair towards the screen behind him while chuckling darkly._

"_Then that's one more elemental to lose, right." He smirked._

_I growled at my old friend before I felt Rozen grasp my hand slowly shaking his head no. I looked up to my new father and nodded exasperatingly. After saying good-bye to our commanding officer, Rozen led me into an old alchemy laboratory. He told me it was rare for alchemist to work under these types of conditions when a huge war is taking place. In the lab was a huge alchemy circle, glowing dimly as I examined its detail. It looked like it was drawn a long time ago, maybe a century or two._

"_Rozen," I called not looking up to him._

"_Hmm..."_

"_Was this the alchemy circle made to create the Philosopher's stone?" I asked curiously._

"_Yes, I made this a century ago when I was human. My Wife and I were trying to find a cure for a disease our twin daughters were suffering." He told me taking out a radio phone._

"_Did you cure them?" I asked finally looking up to him._

_He looked down thoughtfully, his eyes filled with sadness and sympathy._

"_An air raid took place before I could even return home to them, then my wife and I ended up here after we had failed making the stone: He told me before speaking into his phone.._

_I looked to the side thoughtfully. Air raid, disease, and twins, why are these words ringing a bell? Then a memory flashed in my head. _

_An old doll shop in a small village, where it rained endlessly and the sun would never shine. Even though the weather was gloomy, the village always looked happy no matter how you look it. The doll shop... was where Maria and I used to live. __We were twins and our Grandfather was the owner of the shop. I used to help him make them while I was studying alchemy by myself . __Maria went to went to a normal school because I had the I.Q. to keep me well educated. I stayed home with grandfather so that his business could keep running. During Maria's vacation I let her in my make shift alchemy library while I made a doll of her with grandfather._

_But I never got to finish it..._

_I had asked grandfather about our parents and I got my answer. I could never theorize my answer, because the air raid had already taken place. That was when I became this, a guardian angel fighting for every living thing. __I jolted back to reality when I heard multiple foot steps approaching the room Rozen and I were in. I looked to the side to see four other, older girls enter the room. They were taller than me too. Rozen smiled to me as the girls stood in front of me._

"_These will be your new big sisters," he told me grasping one of the girls' shoulders._

"_This is 2__nd__ Lieutenant Suitou of the wolf clan." He introduced the girl in his grasp._

_By how tall she looked, she seemed to be around thirteen. She was a pale girl with scarlet eyes and long star-light hair tied in a long ponytail. Currently she was wearing a black uniform with an insignia revealing she was from the wolf clan._

"_This is 1st Lieutenant Kira Suishou from the cat clan." He gestured to a girl who looked almost just like Suitou._

_The difference was that she had golden eyes and her hair was let loose flowing down her back. She was wearing a lilac uniform with the insignia of the cat clan._

"_Over there is Sergeant Major Kanahina of the fox clan."_

_She had silver hair like the other two but it was darker and they were curled up. She had emerald eyes and peachy skin. She even had the expression of a fox clan warrior, the eyes of pride. She wore an orange uniform with the insignia of the fire nine-tails fox, which indicated she was a warrior._

"_And this is Private Second Class Suisouseki of the butterfly clan."_

_I flinched when she and I looked at each other in the eyes. She looked just like me in every way. We had the same hair color and length. We even had the same sapphire eyes. The only differences were our hair styles and uniforms. My hair was in a long ponytail, like Suitou's and I wore a royal blue uniform with the water tribe elemental insignia. Suisouseki let her hair loose and wore a dark green uniform with the butterfly clan insignia which was a pair of butterfly wings. We both looked at each other mystified by one another's features. I was surprised such a person looked so much like me, maybe she could disguise herself as me if she ever found out I was one of the princesses from the fallen kingdom._

"_Girls, this is Cadet Shippuu of the elemental clan." He introduced gesturing to me._

_They all widened their eyes at me making me flinch uneasily._

"_You're a cadet?" Suitou asked incredulously._

_I nodded uncertainly._

"_But I thought cadets aren't aloud in wars." Kanahina told me uneasily._

"_Yes, Cadets, but _Rarity_ cadets are another thing." Rozen told them._

"_Now all of you stand on the rim of the circle and don't speak, make sure you have your Roza Mystica with you, okay?" he told us._

_We all did what we were told and held up our Roza Mystica, as expected the others had two in hand while I only had one. I was a little jealous of them, but I let it go easily. I was a rarity cadet and I would have to face the facts, a rarity cadet is, of course, at least one of the highest ranks in our military,_

"_Now girls, when I begin I can't stop until your Roza Mystica stay in you permanently so try and concentrate." He informed us._

_I instinctively closed my eyes waiting for this new, unwanted power to enter my body. If this Alice game gets out of hand I'll have to run away._

_-- _

I shot my eyes open to see the wooden ceiling of the cabin, that's right I must have been brought here after I had fallen off the cliff. I looked to the side to see Suppi resting her head at my bedside and Guntz sleeping at the table with a large bottle of Jomon water. I couldn't see his face since it was covered by his arms as he slept heavily.

Literally, what was this guy thinking of watching over me? He didn't even tell me what ties he had with Konnichi and Kaguya, I wonder... I looked down to my hand and saw my rose ring, it was glowing dimly. Wait, if its glowing that means... I have a medium? Then that must mean... I turned to Guntz and saw a rose ring on his left hand, on his ring finger.

I growled as I got out of bed to see that from my abdomen to my chest was completely covered in bandages. If you can see it from a distance it looked like a striped white tang-top shirt. I limped to Guntz looking at the glowing ring on his hand, weird I feel way better now. I gritted my teeth as I grabbed the collar of his jacket and shook him awake.

"You bastard, what were you thinking of making yourself my medium!" I scolded shaking him to death.

"I, was, trying, to, save, your, life, Suppi, told, me, to!" He shot back as I kept shaking him.

"Do you know how risky it is if you're my medium?! I don't give a damn if I die. Now you're putting both of our lives at stake!" I yelled as I pulled his face at least three inches away from mine.

"So what, you're my responsibility if you ever met me, that was in their will so don't protest!" he scold at me.

We both flinched when we heard the door open. I looked to the side to see that it was Klonoa, with a priestess in training and the High Priestess. I froze as Klonoa looked at me with a blank expression as the young priestess began to blush a cherry red and turned around.

Oh, shit...

* * *

Nya: Forgive me, BadLuckCat, I know how much you love this, so I'm going to put up a new chapter as fast as I can. X3 Thank you for your reviews, you're the best. X3 Anyway to the other readers, look forward to Chapter 5: Guntz, the Medium of the Fifth Rozen Maiden.


	6. Guntz, Medium of the Fifth Rozen Maiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 5: Guntz, Medium of the Fifth Rozen Maiden

After all the commotion, everything was back in order and Suppi woke up to me strangling Guntz without my shirt on. I put on a simple long–sleeved shirt and tan shorts while Suppi transformed into her human form and we sat with the people who have already seen my true face. I wasn't in the mood to do much, but sleep some more. Although I didn't want to have those damn dreams and I wanted to show respect to the High priestess. Also I wanted to apologize to Klonoa's priestess friend, Lolo, for this mornings little incident.

I even heard from Klonoa that Lolo helped my wounds heal faster with her powers. I was satisfied with her work by seeing that not even a splotch of blood has even appeared on any of my bandages. Besides that we were all sitting at the eating table conversing about the big scene Klonoa and I made last week at the grocery store.

"I am very grateful that you and the dream traveler saved all of those people, I am obliged to give a hero medal any time you want." The High priestess bowed to me as I drank a whole cup of Jomon water.

I smiled sheepishly scratching the back of my ear.

"I was just annoyed that day. I don't think I deserve something so special." I smiled waving my hands in front of me.

"Besides that," Suppi began "it's thanks to Miss Lolo here you feel much better than the other times."

I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Miss Lolo. I am forever in your debt." I nodded to her with a smirk.

She nodded back smiling sheepishly before Guntz made an unnecessary retort.

"Oh yeah, she acts just like a boy on the outside, but will always be a girl on the inside." He smirked reaching for the Jomon water.

I snatched the bottle before he could grab it and poured some for the high priestess, Lolo, and Klonoa.

"I may act like a boy, but that's because of six months in war can change someone like me." I shot back before I heard the High priestess gasp.

We looked to her to see that she must have seen through me.

"Are you from Dokyoo's army?" She asked only to receive a nod from me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked making me flinch.

I looked to the side sadly as I slumped against my chair. I can't tell them the truth, it would just make them worried and I might have to confront Dokyoo. I just shrugged showing a gesture I didn't want to talk about it yet. They seemed to have read my mind as they sat against their chairs looking down thoughtfully.

"Anyway I will attend your ball in disguise. Since I am an exile to them, I need to make sure that all of them stay within the ball room. We can discuss this a week before the ball." I suggested only receiving no from everyone.

"Huh?"

"It's been a week since you fell off the cliff and you're recovery was slowing down before Lolo came and healed, so actually it's already a week before the ball." Klonoa explained.

I dropped my head against the table only to grunt in pain, I guess I got a concussion.

"You shouldn't do that, you'll get hurt worse." Lolo told me concerned.

"Sorry, Miss Lolo," I apologized, "Anyway, during the ball some of the people from my squadron might leave and try and find me, mostly my old partners. I don't want to be seen, but I want to know what that jerk Dokyoo is up to, I remember him mentioning about us rarity cadets to becoming the greatest and most powerful weapons of all time."

The High priestess nodded.

"Dokyoo mentioned that in his last letter when he told me that one of his rarity cadets was just admitted into the military infirmary with very bad wounds, that wouldn't happen to be you, right?" she asked in a monotone.

"I was the last to be retrieved from the battle field after I lost in the Alice Game, after I was admitted into the infirmary I was told that I would have to stay there for at least a long time in intensive care. So you could say, it was living hell during the war." I nodded nonchalantly.

"What's the Alice Game?" They all asked making me flinch in anger.

"It looks like someone got drunk from drinking too much Jomon and openly told a certain partner of mines that I needed a medium to keep up my energy and didn't even tell anyone what the whole point I was here for."

I glared at Suppi making her flinch uncomfortably. I can't believe she drank from my stash that was for emergencies and she just drank more than half of it. Jomon is supposed to be good for everyone. It has this healing sense helping people with bad wounds heal quickly without difficulty. Also it tastes better than any type of water around.

Usually, you can only get this from the rivers of Yakushima and Kyushu in the water kingdom back at Tsubasa. When mixed together, the healing senses mix together doubling it over while the tastes emerge together makes a sweet thirst quenching sensation. It also feels great when it goes down your throat when you have a sore throat.

But if you drink too much of it in one sitting most of the water's content will block out your senses, and you end up unconsciously giving away important things. I had fifty bottle of Jomon and now I only have twenty left, I was saving that for special occasions too.

"Suppi,"

"Y-yes..." she stammered looking at me.

"How much did you drink?" I asked glaring at her.

She flinched hesitatingly.

"T-twenty eight..." she stammered.

I flinched in anger before slamming my fist on the table.

"Damnit, Suppi, and you tell me to lay off the sweets!" I growled.

"Excuse me for being worried sick!"

I narrowed my eyes when that memory of me and Dokyoo fighting played in my head. I looked down sadly before muttering an apology to my guardian. Even though Suppi has been my guardian since I was five, she never knew what really happened to me.

When I left for the war, she was sick from an ambush that took place at home so she never knew what I had gone through during those months. I still didn't know why they attacked us, but I was concerned for Suppi, she was the only thing her older brother, Spinal, had left of their parents. I still don't know the details about what happened to them, but I was obliged to have Suppi protect me. I believe he is at least the same age as my oldest brother, Jinjo, and is his guardian.

"Now," I began with a smirk looking at everyone.

"I'm going to tell you everything about me as a Rozen maiden, so don't interrupt. All the questions you have, I'll see if I can answer them when I'm done." I told them and they nodded sternly.

I nodded in acknowledgement and took a moment to see where I should start. I guess I should start with my name.

"I am Shippuu, the fifth of the five Rozen Maidens, making me the youngest. My other, older sisters' names are Suitou, Kira Suishou, Kanahina, and Suisouseki. In order it is Mercury, Snow Crystal, Small Canary, Jade Lapis lazuli Star, and Pure Gale. I am youngest of the twin gardeners and obtain the cutting shears. Suisouseki and I protect and revive the trees of people's hearts by traveling through their N-fields. N-fields are worlds created by people hearts and within the center of their worlds are trees that reveal that they are living happily and healthily. If it withers then that means they lose hope in themselves and chose give up in life.

"Guntz, you swore that you would protect me the moment you kissed my rose ring. You have become my medium... The rose ring is proof of that. While you have it on, Guntz, you will be my medium, continuously supplying me with your energy through the ring. In other words, you are a carrier or my power source. This is your wish as a soul taker to protect me for Konnichi and Kaguya, right?

I turned to him and he nodded with a stern look on his face, I grinned before continuing.

"The Alice game... is a game where one steals the Roza Mystica from the other. The loser dies mercilessly. The victor comes one step closer to Alice. That is we Rozen Maidens are destined for.

"Alice is a girl who lives only inside of Father. A girl of dreams, with lucid wings purer than angel's way stronger than a devil's. More sublime than any flower, purer than any jewel, without a single flaw. Unrivaled by any girl in the world, she is a girl of unsurpassable beauty. His pursuit of that Alice, his attempt at finding that form results in us, the Rozen Maidens. But one girl, two girls, no matter how many girls he found, it was no good. None of us reached Alice. But, if I win the Alice Game and collect all of the Roza Mystica, I can become Alice."

I looked around as everyone looked down thoughtfully, maybe to find the right questions to ask me. I wonder if it was right for me to tell them what Dokyoo was trying to experiment with me and the others. Am I being a coward by running away from everything? Of course I am, but I'm going to change that at the ball... If Kira Suishou finds me there that is. I flinched when I heard the High Priestess speak.

"Kuroi, why did you join Dokyoo's military in the first place?"

I looked at her blankly before looking down thoughtfully.

"I was recommended to go, so I did, end of story." I replied simply.

I don't want to remember that big mistake I made two years ago, mostly when it was closing the end of the Alice game. That was the biggest mistake I ever made and I'll never forgive myself for what I did to Suitou.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Klonoa asked.

I just shrugged, it depends on how mine and Suppi's situation goes, and everything seems fine here already.

Hopefully it'll stay like that for as long as we live here. John and Seion and his family are plenty of help and they seem to watch over me without giving me much trouble about hiding myself. They are very respectful people and I appreciate them for that. With any luck, I'll be able to repay them before I die soon. At least I'll be able to leave few people with happy smiles on their faces.

"Guntz," I called looking at him.

"I'm going to show you how we Rozen Maidens fight and how you can endure the pain." I told him standing up.

--

Currently, Klonoa, Guntz and I were walking deeper into the forest while Suppi and the others left for certain reasons I wasn't paying attention to. I was given a hero medal anyway, since many recommendations from many people whom I had saved or who now look to me as a hero. So now I have a black medal pinned on my shirt as I limped to our destination.

Even though my wound didn't hurt at all, my leg for some reason feels weak so I have to limp for a while before I can walk freely. I 'm kind of happy that I'm used to it by now, during the war I had to endure many untreated wounds since rations and supplies were low I was only aloud medical attention if my wounds were serious like the ones on my right side. Usually for us Tsubasanian recovering was easy, but for some reason I was the only one of my kind who has a wound that won't heal at all and it's a big burden to me. It's difficult to rest when I want sleep on that side and whenever I fight it's hard to even endure the pain. But I learn to live with it, you know.

I stopped when we arrived at a part of the forest where it had been burned for some time now and mostly everything either became ash or burnt wood with dying leaves on the ground. Even though the sky above was a beautiful cobalt blue, here on this earth was singed and burned. I found this here a year ago when I was exploring this place out of boredom, I was pretty shocked by how such a scene could be hidden by this forest.

I investigated this place a month later after I had done a mission leaving me with wounds that needed to heal for that period of time. It turns out a battle took place here and it wasn't Lunatean. By indicating from the scorch and cut marks on the trees and ground it was an elemental battle, a fierce one. I wanted to restore this place, but without a medium and my powers not at its strongest I couldn't, so I decided to wait until someone would swear to me. Guntz and Klonoa were surprised when they saw this and how I found out about this. I just told them I was taught that way, nothing more.

"What are you going to do here?" Guntz asked as he and Klonoa looked around.

"I've been bothered about this so I'm going to fix it." I replied simply as a cloud flew in front of the sun.

I looked up to it and smiled warmly as a ray of light hit my face. I lifted my hands as a plume fell from the sky and into my palms softly. It felt warm, so warm it reminded me of my old self. Back when I wasn't Shippuu, or Kuroi, back when I was Ame. I sighed contentedly as my clothes transformed into my Rozen maiden attire. Dark royal blue clothes with puffy shorts from the Victoria era and a dark royal, blue poncho, black shoes with bows on them, and a black top hat with a dark blue ribbon tied to it. I looked down and smiled happily when I felt that dark blue cloth rose on my chest, I always wore it with pride and I loved that texture of it.

"Is that what you like?" Guntz asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

I nodded.

"When I became this, I was somewhat happy to be awake, because usually I would be in a dazed state for a long time if I didn't have my Roza Mystica." I replied.

"Is it really that nice?" Klonoa asked.

I nodded with a bright smile.

"To a Rozen maiden, although you may fight while you're awake, you're able to see and hear many more things than when you're asleep. And then someday we can meet Father. Then, the Alice Game will be over. For us living is to fight, fighting is to kill, killing is to win, and winning is to becoming a perfect girl. But aside from that I find great pleasure when I'm like this." I smiled looking at Guntz.

He had a somewhat surprised look on his face. I guess this is his first time seeing me smile like this. Yeah, this is a first time for me too. I can't remember the last time I felt like this for the past two years. My heart feeling warm again just like when I was a child learning to become the best with Kisho's guidance. Now this heart was just cold and bare, every time I shot a bullet or hit a person on purpose it would grow colder and so would my body. Knowing Guntz, he had the same feeling too.

"I'm going to fix this place now, so try and bear with it Guntz." I told him with a smile.

I closed my eyes holding out my hands summoning my artificial soul.

"Renpika..."

My cutting shears appeared on my palms and I spun them around like a windmill. I began to muster energy to my shears and a mild wind began to blow as everything began to heal from wounds from the battle. I closed my eyes concentrating on the energy I was mustering trying to balance it.

This was kind of a first for me and I was trying my best to keep at a good pace. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining rightly as the trees were soon reborn and began growing news leaves. The ground growing crisp green grass, and burnt bushes returning to their original states. After everything was healed and repaired I turned around smiling to the others only to see Guntz panting hard with Klonoa kneeling next to him worriedly.

I narrowed my eyes in shock, how could this happen? I ran to my Medium and grabbed his left hand to see that the ring was glowing too brightly, that's right it's my first time with a medium making it harder for him and way difficult for me. Before I could speak, Guntz collapsed to the ground completely spent making me frown.

"Klonoa," I frowned to him.

"You should take him home and watch over him for the night, he should wake up in two days time." I told him before standing up.

"Where are you going, shouldn't you help me?" Klonoa asked looking up to me.

I shook my head.

"I have to visit my boss tomorrow, so I don't have much of a choice. I'll try and come by tomorrow and check up on him." I told him with a frown as I stuffed a certain item in the back of my poncho.

He nodded looking down sadly. I smirked putting a hand to his shoulder.

"He's my first medium, he'll get used to it sooner or later." I assured him.

Klonoa nodded and I helped him prop Guntz on his back. After saying Good-bye to Klonoa, he carried the unconscious Soul Taker back to the village while I walked back to the cabin. When they were out of sight I took out the rifle I had snatched from Guntz' holster after he collapsed to the floor. By its detail it looked old enough that it must have been made before Guntz was born, possibly made by his father. It was a red gun with a yellow contorted cross with a large black handle. It kind of looked like a mini-rifle to me since it was kind of a bit too big for me.

When I reached the cabin I was in luck, Suppi was still out and there was a note saying she would be back late. Enough time for me, to see if I can find out the secret past from this little weapon with a few tricks up my sleeve, I thought to myself. I quickly ran into the cabin and drew a transmutation circle on the eating table. I need to do this quick before night fall. After creating a complete alchemic circle out of chalk then nestled the rifle on it. I placed my palms on the edge of the circle and closed my eyes.

_With the powers of Rozen, the Rose Alchemist, I command you tell me your past with the soul takers. Bring me to the time when you first saw me._

The next thing I see is a very bright angelic light.

--

I opened my eyes again to see that I was in front of an average sized home, it looked normal in every way and there was even a jeep in front, probably a few years old. This house seemed to be in a place a few miles far off from all the kingdoms seeing that I couldn't see a single village from here. I wonder what so important around this time?

It was then I heard a childish chuckle, I turned to see a younger version of Guntz playing in the front yard. He still looked the same it's just that he was wearing a black shirt with red shorts and his features were a bit younger even his ponytail was shorter. He seemed to be playing with a toy water gun and shooting at paper targets hanging from the large tree that was in front of the house. This must have happened when he was around seven or eight.

My ear twitched when I heard a familiar sound of foot steps, I looked down to Guntz to see that he must have heard it as well as he was looking up from what he was doing to see the new comer. I widened my eyes and dropped my jaw in shock. It was Kisho, my old master. He was carrying a large basket in one hand while holding a book in the other. Immediately, Guntz got up and ran to Kisho with a bright smile.

"Kisho, it's nice to see you again." He smiled as the somewhat young man patted his head.

"It's nice to see you too, Guntz. Is your father here?" Kisho asked with that same smirk he used to give me whenever we saw each other.

"Yep," Guntz nodded "he's in the living room right now."

"Let's go inside then, I brought some things you might like." Kisho smirked as Guntz ran to the front door.

No matter how you see it, he looked cute anyway. What I don't get how he became one of the cold-blood killers like me from such an innocent child like this. I guess we're both the same, we were both innocent cute kids when we were younger then damned events occurred leaving us scarred and to change. That damn bastard Dokyoo, I can't wait to throw him off a cliff someday.

I followed the two into the house to see that it was average looking inside as well, the only difference from the average ordinary houses and here was that this place had pictures of Guntz' father. He was in pictures with other bounty hunters along with Guntz in some of them as well. I walked steadily behind the two as they walked through the hall passing a door to the kitchen then entering a room where Guntz' father was fixing a blaster rifle. He was sitting in an arm chair with a small fold out table in front of him with the rifles parts on it. It looked authentic seeing how well polished it was, it didn't even have a single flaw. The young muscular man looked up taking the cigarette he was smoking out of his mouth.

"Ronin, what are you doing here? I thought you would be here next week." He asked questioningly.

Kisho looked down thoughtfully before sitting in the arm chair across from Guntz' father as the young boy sat on his father's lap happily. He laid the basket he was holding in front of his feet and rested the book he was holding on the table. Kisho closed his eyes for a moment as if hesitating about something he had to say.

"Butz, have you heard from Konnichi or Kaguya lately?" Kisho asked monotonously.

Butz frowned in surprise before looking to the side thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it, it's been at least a month since I heard from them. Did something happen?" he asked worriedly.

Kisho nodded sadly.

"The night their new born daughter was born, they were murdered, that was at least one week ago." Kisho told him sadly.

Butz nodded patting his son's head as if trying to find comfort from him.

"How are Jinjo and the others?" Butz asked.

"He and the other thirteen are fine. We just put them into hiding so they should be fine."

Butz breathed a sigh a relief letting his shoulders slump a little.

"And the newborn is she still alive?" Butz asked sternly.

Kisho smirked removing the small blanket covering the basket and picked up a small bundle of ocean blue blankets, carefully cradling it in his arms. I walked up to him and looked at the bundle of blankets only to widen my eyes in surprise, it was a new born baby. It seemed to be sleeping, seeing that she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"R-Ronin, is that...?" Butz couldn't finish his question as Kisho handed the baby to Butz.

"I received the will from Kaguya and Konnichi and they both agreed that she should be under the protection of the soul takers if she ever set foot here on Phantomile." Kisho told him as Butz looked down to the baby me.

I walked over to him and saw that the baby already woke up and was looking into his sapphire eyes with her own. Guntz looked down to the baby intrigued as if seeing a real live baby for the first time, hesitantly he poked the baby's cheek gently before she began to giggle and grasped his finger. Guntz smiled brightly as the baby giggled waving his finger around slowly. Butz smiled down to them as they played happily together before turning to my master. I smirked myself seeing such a cute scene, I almost forgot I was changing back to my feminine self.

"This baby is Kaguya's and Konnichi's alright, but why would they want us soul takers to watch over her? Wouldn't she be alright with you and the other guardians?" Butz suggested as the baby grasped his finger with her other hand.

Kisho shook his head slowly.

"I can't trust most of my companions now, because they believe that the Mitsukai clan is dead and having the children take up certain elementals and transformations can mask them well. But for this little girl is special, she can already control the four basic elements and seemed to take care of herself when I'm not with her." He smirked down to the baby as it giggled.

"What does it have to do with us?" Butz asked.

"I'm having a weird feeling that she would come here when she's older to possibly go into hiding if forced to, she might be at her weakest at the time since now she is at her most powerful. I'm almost positive a certain screw up in her future might make her end up with her parents, and as one of the princesses of the fallen Mitsukain kingdom I entrust you and your clan to watch her if you ever find her again." He replied.

Butz twitched his ear in acknowledgement as the baby gurgle a little, waving her arms freely . He smiled softly down to her, until I saw a mark glow on her forehead. I widened my eyes in shock, that's the same mark I have on my forehead. I examined the baby's features closely, sapphire eyes, dark royal blue hair, glowing, angelic birth mark, and furry ears on top of her head. I dropped my jaw as Butz turned to Kisho.

"What's her name, Ronin?"

"Ame, Ame Mitsukai, the last born from the fallen kingdom." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes in surprise, so that's why Guntz was so protective over me. It was the wish from Konnichi and Kaguya. That made sense as to why he brought me back to the cabin and why he stayed in my cabin. I flinched when I heard Butz speak again.

"Then as a loyal friend to Konnichi and Kaguya, I, Butz of the soul takers, shall bring it upon myself to protect Ame Mitsukai with my life." Butz bowed.

Guntz hesitated before copying his father's movements.

"As a loyal friend too, I, Guntz of the soul takers, shall bring it upon myself to protect Ame as well." He bowed to Kisho.

Kisho frowned in surprise like I did, and then he smiled warmly to Guntz.

"Be sure to protect her with your life." He smiled.

Guntz nodded determinedly before the baby began to make loud noises. By the way I sound, I was hungry. Kisho chuckled as he took the baby from Butz and began to feed the baby with a bottle filled with a formula mixed with Jomon seeing that it was giving off an angelic glow. Afterwards they conversed how they would try and find me and how they could track me down if I ever showed up in life. It was then I found out an interesting thing about Guntz. He was very, very determined to watch over me.

He listened to every word Kisho said nodding as if finishing taking down every word in his head. While they were conversing, I was smirking to myself. So, it looks like Kisho, Kaguya, and Konnichi thought ahead of me. What a smart bunch and I don't even know Konnichi or Kaguya that much, go figure. I smiled softly before closing my eyes getting ready to leave.

_I, Ame Mistukai, wish to return to the time I belong._

* * *

Nya: This should be enough for a few days until I start with the next chapter, and now everyone knows why Guntz was entrusted to protect Kuroi, you're welcome Chibikawa. Anyway, Kuroi is actually me, since we both have really short hair, we're both flat-chested, and we both look like twelve year olds even though I am fourteen and she is the age she is. Thank you so much for the reviews BadLuckCat and Chibikawa, as another thank you gift just tell me the days you want me to update this so you can read more f you want, okay? X3 See ya.


	7. Chiffon, A Childish Partner

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 6: Chiffon, a Childish Partner

_I was walking through the halls with Rozen a black top hat on my head. I was angry, very angry. I had just become a Rozen Maiden and I was already getting ready to be deployed and Rozen was told to stay here for some reason I didn't give a damn about. He was just escorting me to the meeting room where I would meet my new partners for the whole war. I wasn't guilty at all when he kept staring at me with his guilty face._

"_What are you hiding?"_

"_None of your business, old man," I replied simply and quickly._

"_It's about what happened back during the world war, huh?" he asked sadly._

_I turned to him with a flamed glare._

"_If you would have come home with your wife instead of wasting your time with alchemy, then we wouldn't have ended up here." I growled at him._

"_Then why didn't you evacuate?"_

_I narrowed my eyes, why didn't we? I remember they would announce air raids, but we didn't leave like we usually do. What was it...? I looked at Rozen, who was looking at me worriedly, only to scoff at him angrily and quicken my pace._

"_Anna," Rozen called "it wasn't your fault Maria and Maryann had to suffer, it was all mines. You shouldn't have chosen this type of life if you would have known that it was for the best. At least think about yourself for once."_

_I turned to him almost having the taller man crash into me._

"_Listen here old man, as of now, I'm no longer the daughter you had back in Germany I'm the rarity cadet signed to you to fight in the war, nothing more, and if you want to try and get our family back together, tough!" I growled before turning around only to bump into a wolf clan boy._

"_Oh, Rozen, what is she doing here? I thought you were bringing our new leader here." The boy greeted looking up to Rozen as the tall man grasped my shoulders._

"_Actually Jakunen, here she is." Rozen smirked pushing me toward the young wolf boy._

_We both looked at each other taking in each others' feature. Hmm, black hair, golden eyes, red uniform, wolf clan insignia, and sergeant major badge. By the looks of it, he seemed to be at least twelve-years-old. He had a six star birth mark on his eye lid and it always glowed whenever he would smirk. I raised an eyebrow when Jakunen grasped my furry ear. He rubbed it with his thumb making me irritated because he was doing it roughly and I hate it when people do that to me._

_Then what happened next angered me more. Suddenly, Jakunen tugged my ear making me irritated then I swiped him off his feet with my leg making him yelp in surprise before crashing to the floor on his back. Rozen grabbed my shoulders in shock as Jakunen sat up looking at me amazed._

"_This kid is our leader!" Was the first thing he asked in incredulous anger._

"_She isn't just any kid. She's one of the rarity cadets and the new last resort wea- I mean fighters." Rozen smirked patting my head just soft enough to keep me calm._

_I grumbled a little relieved my 'father' didn't say weapon. Jakunen looked at me again before smirking toothily patting my head the same way Rozen did. I relaxed a little as the older wolf-boy commented me._

"_Well, now I see why we were recommended a leader like you, you sure have the bronze of one." Jakunen smirked teasingly leaning down to me._

_I raised an eyebrow before turning to Rozen. He flinched when we made eye contact with one another. I gave him a small hint of a grin then turned to let Jakunen show me to our partners. When we were a few meters away from Rozen he yelled to me something that made me think it was true._

"_Shippuu, when you're older I'll be sure you're a big sisters, I'm tired of seeing you as a little one all the time!" he called._

_Jakunen stopped and turned to Rozen as I just walked past my new partner trying to ignore his words. Why did he say that? Was he going to get married again or something? Maybe, he did say to me earlier he was going to get married to the reincarnation of his wife. I don't see what much people see in him though, all I see is a useless jerk using alchemy just to get by and to create new weapons like me. He even went passed the laws of alchemy and ended up here. _

_Unlike me I chose to, but why did Kohaku asked me to come here? Was it because I was an alchemist or was it something more important? I shrugged the questions out of my head when Jakunen and I entered a room filled with three other people possibly from the three other clans besides mines and his._

_They looked at me with raised eye brows before turning to Jakunen. Knowing what they were thinking they would be asking in their heads, is this little girl our new leader?_

"_Jakunen, who's this?" A fox clan boy asked._

_I raised an eyebrow taking in his features. He had orange hair with ocean blue eyes with a thunder bolt-shaped birth mark on his right cheek. He was wearing a light blue uniform with the fox clan insignia and a badge indicating he was a 1__st__ class private. By his stature he must be a good able bodied boy, maybe strong enough to hold someone three times his size maybe._

"_This is our new leader, Kitsune, don't you think she's the best of stature for us." Jakunen smirked patting my head again._

"_What battle system are you?" A girl with brown hair and scarlet eyes asked me, she was of the cat clan._

_She seemed kind of slender and had almost visible curves, which made sense since she kind of looked like a twelve-year-old like Jakunen. She wore a scarlet uniform with a badge indicating she was a First Class Sergeant along with the cat clan insignia. She had brown long hair tied into a bun with scarlet eyes that glimmered into ruby when a light hit it, and a flame shaped birthmark on her left cheek. In the military we are given battle system numbers indicating by our powers how powerful and agile we are to be accepted into wars like this._

_Usually we can indicate whose battle systems are who's just by their name. Luckily, I was of the low numbers that were under fifty, those with the lowest numbers were known to be the strongest. Since I was a Rarity Cadet and my middle name was Mizu, I was Battle System 32._

"_32," I replied simply only to hear gasps around the room._

"_H-How old are you?" A girl with purple hair and sky blue eyes asked in an unbelieving stammer._

_I raised an eyebrow at her. This girl looked different from the other new faces I had seen today. Why did she have this angelic face? Why did it look so familiar? All I saw before was an eleven year old girl with purple velvet hair tied into long pigtails with ocean blue eyes that mixed with sky blue. She wore a light blue uniform with the butterfly clan insignia and a badge of a private. I think she was a year older than me by seeing how young she looked._

"_Ten," I replied with a mere shrug._

"_What about you?" I asked all of them._

_Kitsune was the first to reply._

"_Kitsune of the fox clan, I'm battle system 98 and a 1__st__ class private."_

_And then the cat clan girl introduced herself._

"_I'm Koneko of the cat clan. I'm battle system 95 and a first class sergeant."_

_Then Jakunen spoke with a monotonous voice._

"_Jakunen of the wolf clan, I'm battle system 92 and a sergeant major."_

_Then the girl with purple hair spoke in a childish, cheerful voice._

"_I'm Chiffon of the butterfly clan! I'm battle system 100 and a private!"_

_I dropped my mouth then turned to the side thoughtfully. She's named after a frilly dress... Figures, she's so happy-go-lucky and the way she acts was kind of like me before I enrolled in this damn militia. I guess I should be jealous it was because I was too trusting that I ended up here and like this. Before I could think anymore the intercom came on with the bastard's voice sounding off._

_All squadrons with leaders 24, 32, 57, and 0 to 10 report to the first deployment meeting. All your partners must be present, no exceptions that is all._

_I growled at the sound of his voice only to flinch when I saw all of my new partners stare at me questioningly. I shook my head then turned to the meeting room in the middle of the building we were in. I wanted to at least put a sword through his stomach or a hammer to his head, but that would have to wait. Right now, this war was of importance and I heard that someone not from our world was caught up in it and I would have to track that person down before our enemy did._

_Although this wasn't any person, I heard that it was a princess who goes by the name of Seed, a seedrian from the plant planet. If the enemy got close to her they would be able to use her as a weapon by using her powers to strangle and crash our forces with plant life. Unfortunately during the meeting, I was told that the other leaders, including my Rozen maiden sisters, and I would be the ones to locate her and we would have to refrain from eating and drinking leaving a small fair amount of rations for the young princess._

_I thought it was outrageous at first, but when he mentioned the princess I had no choice but to agree. Our enemy was very strong and they would never waste rations on someone like the princess. Those bastards letting her suffer like that. Afterwards we were told that we would be doing a surprise attack first before tracking down our marked refuges. All of our squads would be spread through out the battle ground and would be throwing an air raid by falling off of our air plane and attacking the enemy from above. Then I was told that I would be the only one who was not aloud medical attention unless I was badly injured for any useless reason._

_--_

I grunted against the strong gust of wind as I held onto the handles of the battle ship I was on. My partners were behind me holding on to their handles for dear life, we were getting ready to be deployed and I was all pumped up for what was coming to me. I was hoping that Kisho's guidance would be of great help to me.

_Then it happened. I was adjusting the steel mask over my eyes when I heard Chiffon yell, I turned to see that she was slipping off the ship. We weren't even there yet, we were still flying overseas and if any of us fell overboard they might desert us. I gritted my teeth as I let go of the handles and fell down to Chiffon grabbing onto one of the handles she was grasping then reached down grabbing her wrist._

_I pulled her up and helped her grasp onto the other handle, she and the others looked at me disbelievingly as I turned trying to see our battle field. Suddenly, I saw a gun coming from the cockpit we came out of and it was pointing at me. Before I could do anything I heard a gun shot, and the last thing I remember was a very bad pain in my head and my body growing limp. Damn that bastard Dokyoo...  
_

"_Shippuu!"_

_--_

I opened my eyes slowly surprised my head didn't hurt as bad as I'd expected, then as my vision focused I could see... wood? Wait, was it another dream again? I turned my head to the side to see that I was still in the cabin regarding the sink and the small furniture.

I looked back up towards the ceiling trying to remember what I did yesterday. Oh yeah, that's right, I went to bed about a few hours before Suppi came back. I grunted in pain as I sat up, stupid Kira Suishou and her crystal sharp swords. I looked down to my right side where my old wound was.

I remember when Chiffon was the first to treat it for me. She used her old bandages to help heal mines. She was very childish even though she was older than me, I was happy I was her friend and partner because she showed she truly cared about me besides the others and Rozen.

I sat up and stretch gracefully to loosen my stiff muscles then got out of bed grabbing my long-sleeved dark blue shirt and dark brown cargo pants. I looked out the window to see that the sun had just risen. I should better bring Klonoa some breakfast before waking up Suppi. I yawned scratching the top of my head, then indolently pulled my boots on a little sluggish from the constant aching. Walking out of the cabin quietly, I made sure Suppi was still sleeping doubting that she would be as a light a sleeper as I am.

As I began walking to the village an unusual thought hit me. Why did I care about the others now that all of these memories of my old friends and family are returning? Then I smirked with a hint of happiness as I placed my mask over my eyes.

Now I remember...

I was lonely... I wanted to be with people again, and I didn't want to use my killer's eyes anymore. I guess you could say, I'm happy now, I have friends who care, I can live without the dread of facing those who would like to kill me, and maybe, just maybe, I can live longer.

* * *

Nya: Yes, Chiffon is named after a dress, although I think she fits well into it. She's very hyper, kind of like Spinal when he eats too many sweets. X3 I'll put up the next chapter soon so just be patient. X3


	8. Lion, a True Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 7: Lion, a True Angel

I walked into an inn where I was told Klonoa and Guntz were staying at when they had found out my true identity. Currently, I was holding a plastic bag filled with food to last Klonoa and Guntz until this afternoon so I can come back after my meeting with my boss. It seemed average looking and not much people were out since the sun had just risen so I just shrugged it off. I opened the door to see that the innkeeper was leaning uninterestingly leaned against the counter he was behind. The moment I came in he sat up in shock, sitting up straight the moment he saw my masked face.

"M-Mister Okami, what brings you here?" he asked in a sheepish stammer.

I smirked toothily at him making him flinch in fear.

"What's wrong, you think I'm going to throw a massacre here or something?" I asked in humorous tone.

He shook his head sheepishly waving his hands in front of him.

"Not like that, sir!"

I let out a good-hearted chuckle then took out twenty dorees from my pocket.

"Sorry, if I scared you, here's something for your troubles. I just need to know which room Shinigami Guntz and Kaze No Klonoa are relieved at." I told him letting the jewels fall on the counter top.

"They're in room D-10. I was a bit surprised when Mister Shinigami came in here unconscious. Did something happen or do you not want to talk about it?" He frowned at me.

I frowned before shrugging.

"I don't think I should say so. Anyway, I haven't been myself lately, so I guess that should be one of the reasons why Guntz is unconscious right now." I replied before walking towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to give me this money?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I have enough cash and my medical funds are too much in my pocket anyway." I replied staggering up the stairs.

As I walked through the halls I was being watched by many of the cleaning maids around here gossiping about how young and handsome I looked. I don't get why they think I looked handsome. I'm only twelve for goodness sake and I'm disguised as a boy too. I even heard them saying what I would look like without my mask.

I grumbled annoyingly when I finally reached Klonoa and Guntz' door and knocked on it. I heard someone mumbling sleepily before opening the door to reveal a groggily eyed Klonoa without his hat. I chuckled at little as he looked at me as if he forgot who I was.

"Well, looks like someone didn't get a good rest last night, how's the wolf-dog?" I smirked as I walked into the room.

"Still asleep, he was mumbling in his sleep about the fifteen kingdoms of the main fallen kingdom or something like that." He replied scratching the back of his head.

I smirked at Klonoa resting the plastic bag near the door. Then looked down to Guntz' unconscious body on one of the beds in the room. Just as I thought, the same as me, when he's asleep he's more serene and calm. Like me, it's the same. You might think that we are at our weakest when we sleep, so I usually stay up until I feel exhausted enough to sleep.

I put a finger to his neck to feel his heart beat, a little off balance, maybe from an old battle, but still healthy from what I could see. It was then I noticed the bandages on his chest. They looked a little tattered, but not as tattered as mine and they seemed to cover at least more than half his chest. Well, that made sense.

He must have received that when the big heist back a year ago happened, I knew it very well because I was apart of it. At least over fifty well-trained bounty hunters were to take part within a capture in Volk last year. It was a big thing because a massacre big shot named Janga was the master mind behind this and he was the most dangerous around. I was told to help hunt him down until the golden killer was there to finish him off.

Unfortunately, at least more than half of our group was injured and I was the last surviving ten along with Guntz. I remember seeing him once, favoring a bloody shoulder then two other men and I were left to distract Janga while Guntz was to jump on him. It was successful, but I heard Guntz got a bad chest wound and I was left with a badly bruised leg after a group of men and I ran into a fifty yard bomb. That day we lost at least twenty good men out there.

I couldn't help reminisce back to when we lost a lot of good men during the war. It's still hard to believe us who are immortal can die to, makes sense, but what I want to know is how my Roza Mystica stayed in me. I looked over at Klonoa who was placing the bags on his bed while yawning tiredly.

"Klonoa, did you watch him the whole night like I told you to?" I asked.

He nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, Guntz got a fever last night, so I had to stay up until it went down. He still hasn't woken up yet." He yawned.

"Makes sense, it's normal for new mediums to get fevers from losing a lot of energy. Although he seems more mature than his kid self." I smirked.

Klonoa looked at me questioningly before I told him what I did. I explained to him how I was able to look into the past by extracting a generous portion of my Roza Mystica power and using it to filter out the past through objects like the rifle. It was simple actually, but the more I use the Roza Mystica energy, I could end up like my parents and drop dead. And by estimate, I should be dead during the ball if I'm unexpectedly found out that is.

"You know I could just break our ties together." I suggested half to myself.

"Then why don't you do it?" Klonoa asked in a yawn.

"Because, I want to know more about my new medium," I replied simply.

Klonoa looked at me questioningly as I smiled like the wolf I partly was. I've been suspicious now that I found out the truth about Guntz and his Clan. But I want to know is where all of the Soul Takers were, so far the only one I found is Guntz and knowing him he won't tell me a thing. If only I had the opportunity, but I would have to wait until Klonoa is asleep too.

"Klonoa," I called only to see him nodding off.

"Hmm,"

"I'm going to see my boss, try and get some sleep. I'll see you later tonight to give you dinner, okay." I smirked putting a hand to his shoulder.

He nodded sleepily and I quietly left through the door closing it shut behind me. I wonder how Lion is doing.

--

I sighed knocking on the door of Mr. Seion's front door of his somewhat large home. He was a wealthy generous man and he had a nice wife, and a daughter named Lion. She was an only child and she had a very bad heart condition. She only had half a heart.

To make it a little more specific, when she was born her left heart was already shut down so they removed after she had become a toddler and had to live with half a heart. Unfortunately, her right heart was already failing and they needed a transplant before it failed and she would die. Luckily, business between me and her father were going well and we were able to raise enough money to pay for her medical bills and the transplant together. The last I heard about her she in recovery for a half a year this year, I think she's done now and relaxing in her home. I smirked when I saw Mr. Seion opening the door with a grin.

"Well, looks like someone's finally recovered. A bit ironic don't you think?" he said divertingly as I limped into his house.

"Lion's your daughter, not mine, anyway I don't need that much cash, and I have enough to last me for the rest of my life." I replied in the same tone.

He nodded as we walked into his office and sat down at his large, oak wood desk. His office seemed like an average size one with just one large book case filled with all kinds of books from almost around the world. Some were of the four other kingdoms and villages with famous tourist sights. Mr. Seion used to travel a lot before he got married and had Lion. Usually as part of my pay, Seion would buy me books on special occasions or on a day called 'Christmas'.

I heard from him that Christmas was a time when people get together in harmony, in turn they receive presents on 'Christmas Day'. A few days before that day, I wasn't very happy. I shot someone who was holding up a huge heist while taking a pregnant woman and her children hostage for a big ransom.

On the day it was 'Christmas Eve' the woman's baby boy was born and was named after my pseudonym, Kuroi. I tried to ask her to change his name before they finalized the baby's birth certificate, but she insisted on it. I thought it was too dark for a child to be born on such an angelic day, but now that I saw him as a young toddler he would get in a lot of trouble and would follow me if I were in his sights.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked leaning against the soft chair I was sitting on.

"I want to know, have you ever taken a vacation here ever since I employed you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I usually use my free time taking as much rest as I need or run errands for my guardian, what do you have in mind?" I asked suspiciously.

It was then I noticed my boss smiling sheepishly as if he did an imprudent thing.

"Well I received seven tickets to the hot springs and I can't go because Lion is going to start school tomorrow and she wants me to come." He told me scratching the back of his head uneasily.

"And you want me to take a vacation since I have been doing most of the hard work right?" I smirked resting my back against my chair.

He nodded.

"That and Lion wanted to make sure you were fine, she was very worried after we heard you fell off the cliff I almost thought you died."

I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the one who brought you back here was Leorina herself. She brought you back here after Guntz carried you out of the lake. I almost thought you were going to die until a day later you survived. I tried getting you medical supplies, but you were already full and you seemed to cooperate with your situation quite nicely."

I smirked as he explained in which turned to a chuckle then a good-hearted laugh. This was actually the first time someone had told me how equate I was with my injuries. I was a bit surprised when I saw my boss' face. He was looking at me questioningly with a somewhat humorous smile.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that, back when I used to fight for someone else I was told I wasn't going to make it after I received a fatal wound to my side. It turns out fate had different plans and I was left to stay alive. Afterwards, I ran away to here, so that I could just hide away from my fears." I chuckled.

"Why do you intend to hide, is it because of your face?" he asked sadly.

I looked down thoughtfully as a faint smile made way to my lips.

"I don't want to say," I replied simply before standing up.

"Boss, I want to know... On Guntz' file during the huge heist last year, what were his medical reports?" I turned to him.

Mr. Seion looked up thoughtfully leaning back in his large chair.

"Now that you mention it... he did receive a very bad cut to the chest. The doctors who were taking care of him said that the cut almost killed him, but he'd be able to stay alive. Why do you ask?" He asked looking at me.

I just shrugged before turning to leave the room. I think it's best to keep things that shouldn't be known stay a secret.

"Kuroi, are you really going to keep fighting like this until you die?" he asked seriously.

I just continued walking out of the young man's office and made my way towards the door. Only to be stopped by a small Akita, it was Lion. She was a twelve-year-old light brown Akita with sky blue eyes and was in a yellow sun dress with frills at the bottom. She was looking down the floor nervously with a bento in her hands. I looked at her questioningly as she shoved the box into my hands.

"T-thank you, for paying my medical bills and transplant," She said quickly and nervously not even looking at my face.

I frowned in surprise as she began to turn a cherry red.

"You know, Lion, you'll strain yourself if you keep blushing like that I wouldn't want you to go back to the hospital again." I smirked coolly at her taking the box.

She began to turn from cherry red to scarlet red making me chuckle a little. I guess someone has a little crush on me.

"If you want you can dance with me at the upcoming ball, I won't hesitate your offer." I smirked taking her hand.

She nodded with a weak smile. I looked down to the bento and opened it a little, the food almost looked gourmet. I remember Lion's father telling me that she was a very good cook, maybe even better than her mother's, who was a full time chef at one of the best restaurants in La-Lakoosha.

"Wow, did you make all of this?" I asked incredulously. She nodded again this time with a brighter smile.

"Wow, you're very talented, Lion. You should become a chef when you grow up." I smiled to her before stashing the small box in the bag on my hip.

She shook her head quickly protesting that she shouldn't. I smirked putting a hand to her shoulder making her look up to me with a blush.

"You know, I've seen lots of angels in my time, as for you... out of all of them you're the purest." I smirked before leaving to the door.

What I said was true. Lion was as Pure as Seed, they were both alike no matter how I saw it. They were both honest, caring, and they had suffered a lot, usually more than me. Lion lost her heart while Seed lost almost all of her kingdom. I guess those two do have a connection together, maybe I should introduce them to one another during the ball...

I froze when I heard an unfamiliar voice call behind me. I turned to see that sky pirate, Leorina, she was dark skinned and red-haired with a golden headband and a nicely hand made uniform. Beside her was a floating, puppet-like, dark blue and white cat with yellow eyes and stars on the palms of her paws. On her other side was an orange and yellow dog-like creature with shattered emerald eyes and long ears and arms. His arms looked like it was large enough to fly with.

I cocked my head as Leorina walked up to me with a cool smirk and held out her hand.

"It's nice to see you're up, Kuroi, I'm Leorina, the sky pirate you failed to capture." She smirked taking my hand and shaking it "Do you feel better? I heard it was a hard fall into the water."

"Y-Yeah, someone threw me off the cliff, hopefully I won't run into that person again." I replied smiling sheepishly.

Leorina nodded looking at me up and down as if studying my stature and my features. Then she widened her eyes when she saw my star medal on my chest.

"Oh you're a hero, that's a bit rare for a bounty hunter." She said pointing at the pin.

I looked down to it uninterestingly only to widen my eyes in shock, it already turned silver. How can that happen so fast?

"W-When did it turn silver?" I said half to myself.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering where Klonoa and Guntz were. The High priestess wanted to discuss something with you guys, Lolo was supposed to tell you, but something came up and she asked me to get you." She explained as I fiddled with my medal.

I flinched the moment she mentioned Guntz and Klonoa and an uneasy chill went up my spine. I forgot, how was I supposed to explain what happened to Guntz to the high priestess? Would she throw retribution at me like the priestess' from my world?

I remember one of my older sisters, Fuji, was hiding as one and whenever I went to war without even telling her, bad things would happen. The last time she punished me was a few days before my third Alice Game, she tied me to a log and used me for target practice by using a real gun. Even now I still get nightmares of her punishing me for doing things that were right, but dangerous and idiotic. Suddenly, the small dog creature waved a long hand in front of my mask face.

"Hey, Lunatea to Kuroi did ya hear her?" he asked annoyingly.

"G-Guntz and Klonoa can't come, G-Guntz caught a fever and Klonoa's watching over him."

There, that wasn't a whole lie, right?

"Oh I see, let's go check up on them to see if they're awake." She suggested.

I flinched and grabbed her hand. I was very desperate; I wouldn't want to report what I did to someone like the high priestess who has the same high authority like my big sister, Fuji.

"NO- I mean let's not bother them, we were training yesterday and they're really exhausted." I smirked uneasily.

Leorina sighed and nodded in acknowledgment. Suddenly, the cat floated up to me then looked at me intently. I raised an eyebrow as we both locked eyes then she yowled in happiness and began hugging me. Then I began to panic at the next thing she said.

"You're the angel-lady who ran away from heaven, nya." She yowled happily.

I panicked and put a hand over her mouth as I looked around making sure no one heard her. Why can't short people keep their large mouths shut every once in a while?!

"Tat, don't burst out so much." Leorina barked angrily.

"Y-You're a girl?" the dog creature said loudly, pointing a claw at me only to have my other hand cover his mouth.

"Popka!"

"Jeez, why don't animal side kicks ever learn to shut their traps?" I growled as the two struggled in my grasp.

"Let's just get to the temple and you can tell us about everything." Leorina suggested.

--

I panted hard as Leorina and I took a breather while the two loud mouth guardians in my grasp were still struggling. Sheesh, what makes these guys so hyper? It's already been at least over an hour and they're still going. I guess they have what all guardians have, a childish personality. I'm kind of relieved that there were more like Suppi around. She's been kind of lonely without her brother and her friends.

Currently, the four of us were in front of the double doors where the High priestess was sitting in the room. I opened the door slowly to see her with her eyes closed sitting up straight as if waiting for me and Leorina. She slowly opened her eyes as I let Tat and Popka down. She smiled at me calmly before turning to Leorina.

"I'm very sorry of having you do this, Leo." She apologized with a nod to Leorina.

She shook her head smiling sheepishly.

"I would do anything for you with great obligation, ma'am." She bowed formally to her.

The high priestess chuckled happily before frowning to me.

"Leo, Tat, Popka may you please wait outside? I would like to talk to sir Kuroi alone." She frowned to them.

They nodded and immediately left only leaving me and her. For a few long minutes, we just stared at each other in silence trying to read each others thoughts. Knowing her, she'll try and ask what kind of Tsubasanian I am and which clan I'm from. I frowned at her as she sighed sadly, getting up from her seat. She slowly walked up to me and put a hand to my cheek making me narrow my eyes. That feeling again, it's burning in my chest again. What was it? Why do I feel so scared and sad all of a sudden?

"Why are you here, Ame...?"

* * *

Nya: In the next chapter, I'm going to try and make it a little funnier. BadLuckCat, Chibikawa, this one's for you. X3 Chibikawa, guess what, I'm going to publish a book soon my English teacher is going to help me publish it and you get to edit it. I'll give you the first parts of the story somewhere near christmas, so tell me if you want the offer or not around that time, okay. X3


	9. Jinjo, Spinal, Ame and Suppi's Big Bros?

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 8: Jinjo and Spinal, Ame's and Suppi's Big Brothers!?

I opened my eyes too restless to sleep, and I didn't want to have another nightmare. I was still confused about what the high priestess told me earlier today.

_You know that if you cannot face what you are fated for, someone besides you will die, right?_

"Y-yes, but...

_Ame, you have to make a decision. Would you let, Guntz, Klonoa, Lolo, Leorina, Popka, Tat, or even your guardian, die because of your mistakes?_

"B-But I had no choice, I had to run.

_Is there really no choice? There is always a choice and that is that._

"If I face my fate for you to condone, will you forgive me for my cowardice and imprudence?

_Yes, and I want you to live the way you want, it pains me and your other friends to see such an angelic child spill blood._

I frowned seeing that soft smile she had when she told me, I sat up on my bed looking to my side to see Suppi snoring. Man, I can't and won't sleep, might as well check up on Guntz and Klonoa. Knowing them and the manager at that inn, they're not like the Nocturna who roam around this time.

--

I looked down to Guntz' serene face as I leaned against the back rest of the chair I was leaning against. He should wake up by sun rise, I might as well wait. Klonoa was already asleep anyway. I put a finger to Guntz' neck again, to feel that same irregular pulse. I wonder if I can heal his wound with the Roza Mystica power. Guntz furrowed his brows as he batted away my hand unconsciously then turning on his side muttering something about me being a brat. Asshole...

I looked out the window to see that it was almost a full moon, a few more days and it'll be full on the day I die. I wonder... why I like that small moon so much. I always felt a nice cool feeling, the opposite of what I felt when I had that feeling when the high priestess touched my face. It felt like the wondrous gusts of wind from the air kingdom flowing through my body when I looked at the moon. But when people show such affection as to hug me, it feels like the flames of the fire kingdom make way into my heart and let it burn until it turns ashes.

I looked back down to Guntz as he slept heavily again, why did he become a bounty hunter? Was it because he wanted to be his dad or was it something else? I put a hand to his forehead and did the same thing I did with his rifle.

_With the powers of Rozen, the Rose Alchemist, I command you tell me you're past._

Again, that angelic light appeared before me.

--

The moment I opened my eyes, my eyes widened in shock, the place where was supposed to be Guntz' home, was on fire. Even Guntz' favorite tree was on fire too. It was then I felt that dark, malicious presence of a murderer, and it was fresh like a thick, moist fog appearing before me. This was the dark night of a dark day.

I ran into the flames only to gasp when I heard a cry of agony. I looked around quickly trying to find the small seven-year-old. I ran around everywhere trying to see through the flames. It was then I heard that cry of agony and sadness again. I turned around to see a small figure huddled up in a partly opened closet. I ran to it and saw that it was Guntz.

I couldn't see his face because with his knees drawn up, with his arms around them, his head rested in his arms. His clothes were tattered and splotched with blood, while cuts and bruises were covered on his body. I could hear the despaired, muffled whimpers from him. I guess this was just after his father died. I crouched down to him as his shoulders shook and his crackled voice spoke in despair.

"F-Fathers g-gone... Why am I... always alone? Why can't I just be with father?" he muffled a cry in his arms.

So that's why he has such a negative point of view of other people. He didn't want to feel the pain of losing his parents. I guess he thinks I'm lucky. I was born an orphan and I never actually got to meet my parents. I thought being an orphan was easy, since I don't have to worry about where my parents are and I can take care of myself than kids with parents. But there are backfires, Guntz and I can't remember what it was like being with both of our parents, we get uncomfortable when people show affection to us, and we don't know the true meaning of this 'love'. Although knowing Guntz he knows more than I would in ten to twenty years.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a very loud 'snap', the seven-year-old wolf-dog shot his head up and looked around with teary eyes. His sadness was soon replaced with fear as a loud creak was heard. I felt a cold hand grip my heart as the flames grew larger and more snaps could be heard.

Suddenly, I saw him. Just as Guntz was cowering in fear like the pup he was, a young teenage boy appeared. He was hard to see with the mask over his face as he picked up Guntz and quickly escaped the house with great agility. I raised an eyebrow in interest before quickly following after them.

I was a bit surprised by the boy's speed, must be of Tsubasanian blood. When I made it out of the house, I found the boy with Guntz still in his arms and whistling quite highly as if calling someone. I ran up to the seemingly tall boy and looked at his feature, besides his face, which was mostly covered up by the mask. He was tall maybe around five feet, pretty slim kind of like the body statures needed in wars and the Tsubasanian militia. He kind of looked familiar, but his features were too young to the person I was comparing him to. Although this was twelve years ago, so I could make heads or tails that I might know this person.

I turned to see a very familiar figure approaching us. It was jumping with great agility through the nearby woods, kind of like a cat. After a few moments of jumping from tree to tree, the figure jumped down to actually reveal a black cat with fairy wings and serious, blue eyes. T-that was Spinal... Suppi's older brother and Jinjo's guardian!

Then if he's here, that means...! I turned to the tall boy and finally pieced the familiar features. This _was_ my eldest brother, Jinjo, the last Mitsukain of light.

I only saw him once, when I was still recovering after that big war. He only came to visit once, because it was the only time he would see me since he was going to get married and have kids. I remember him telling me he wanted to bring me with him, but I said no immediately. Back then the war had taken a large toll out of me and I had changed. The once innocent cheerful girl with angelic sapphire eyes became the sadistic, malicious girl with the scarlet, Killer's eyes to prove it. I told him I never wanted to be with anyone again if they would reveal their faces of sorrow in front of me, and to me that was a lot of burden to put on them. During the time I just wanted to be lonely.

"Jinjo," Spinal called making me flinch back to reality, "what are we going to do with that soul taker?"

Jinjo shrugged looking down to Guntz in his arms. The small wolf-dog was unconscious it seemed since his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

"We should let him stay with a friend of the second last Soul taker since this one is the last one. No matter what, we need to make sure he stays alive." Jinjo replied simply.

Spinal looked down thoughtfully before looking up to his master again.

"I heard your parents mentioning a fellow clan of the soul takers, their name was Ryoushi. They'll take him if he has the qualities like the last Soul taker, right?" Spinal suggested crossing his arms.

Jinjo nodded resting the limp boy on the ground and wrapping him in his warm, red jacket.

"We should better get him to this clan before he comes to," Jinjo suggested picking up the small boy.

Spinal nodded before turning towards a certain direction.

"It's best we stay inconspicuous..."

--

I lifted my hand from Guntz forehead with narrowed eyes of surprise. No wonder Guntz' jacket was familiar. It was Jinjo's favorite jacket, the one he told me about at the hospital. But why was he in Phantomile during that time? It goes against the rules of Tsubasa. This was a world where Tsubasanians should not be known about at all. Maybe it must have been a strict order from Kisho to check up on Guntz.

I flinched when I saw Guntz shifting a bit before opening his groggily, sapphire eyes. They looked up to the ceiling sleepily before turning to the side opposite of me to see Klonoa still sleeping in his bed. Finally he turned to me only to yelp in surprise and jump to a sit.

"Why the hell are you here?! And how did you get in here?" He asked loudly pointing at me.

"What, I can't visit my medium before dawn? I do have the eyes of a Nocturna." I smirked devilishly.

Guntz growled at me before looking around questioningly.

"H-How did I get here?" he asked confused.

Just as I thought...

"Klonoa dragged you here after you passed out. Luckily, you just got a fever. The usual medium loses half of their power and begins to lose their vital needs of vitamins and minerals and possibly hydration. I guess you're a special human, Guntz." I smirked resting my chin against the back rest of the chair.

He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly before changing the subject.

"Why are you wearing your mask? We're in a private room, you know." He suggested.

"The maids here are flirts, I'm just being cautious." I replied with a simple shrug.

Then that small conversation I had with Leorina popped up in my head.

"Guntz, do you and Klonoa want to come to the hot springs with me? It'll help you maintain the energy you and I need, and you can relax." I suggested with an evil smirk.

* * *

Nya: Now you know the secret of Guntz' jacket, I thought what the hay since some should know one of Ame's older siblings. I couldn't find any place to make this chapter hilarious, so I put it in the next one with all of the characters. It'll be awesome so stay tuned. And will someone please review this like BadLuckCat and Chibikawa, I'm feeling disappointed about other people not reviewing this. T-T You rock, BadLuckCat and Chibikawa! X3


	10. Ame, 1st Hotspring Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 9: Ame, 1st Hot Spring Trip

"I don't get why the hell I agreed to this, Kuroi." Guntz growled as he trudged beside me.

We were currently walking through a forest path along with Klonoa, Leorina, Lolo, Popka, and Tat. Before I asked Guntz that morning, the day before I asked Leorina if she and Lolo along with their big-mouthed sidekicks to come. Surprisingly, all of them agreed to come. The reason why I asked all of them was because I wanted to know if they could trust me enough to treat them to a day of relaxation.

Although Guntz' and Leorina's encounter kind of surprised me, they seemed to argue about something ridiculous, like Guntz asked me why I asked a bunch of girls to come along even though I was one. As for Leorina she complained that how I was able to cope with a meddling, mixed, hybrid mutt like Guntz. I was a bit entertained until both of them threw a boot to my head saying that this was a nuisance.

Lolo suggested that they should just go home, but the two protested saying useful reasons. Guntz said he just wanted to go so that he could relax while Leorina said that she was happy to take up my offer. In truth, I don't know what it's like to be in a hot spring, I read about when I was younger but that was it. I remember asking Kisho I wanted to go, but that was during the war, so I knew I couldn't go if I wanted to.

"Well, Guntz," I began "Leorina is my friend too and she's going to help me train you, so shut your trap before I throw you all the way back to Lunatea."

"I don't give a damn that she's coming, but why should I train with a sky pirate!" He protested pointing a finger at Leorina.

"Because," I smirked patting Leorina's back "She's way more agile than you, not to mention flexible. The other players of the Alice Game might attack you if they find you have a rose ring so it's better to start your training before the ball."

"You're going in disguise anyway, what's the point?" Klonoa asked questioningly.

I smirked darkly.

"Some people I used to know can see me through more than Suppi, right?" I asked to my guardian who was walking next to me.

The small cat twitched her ears uneasily as her lips began to curl. I smirked darkly, reminiscing back to the time when Spinal visited me and Suppi while I was in recovery and immediately knew I was Ame. Suppi couldn't even see through that, not even that bastard Rozen. I guess I still find pleasure in messing with people's heads.

"See, Ame's my friend too, so I should help her." Leorina smirked putting and arm around my shoulder.

"You do know we were trying to capture you, right?" Guntz asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but now that I know Ame more she's my new friend. Besides, I think she's way more fun than you." She smirked coolly.

Guntz growled at her as I stood in front of her with a sly smirk.

"Is someone jealous?" I chimed crossing my arms.

He narrowed his eyes in anger then scoffed continuing through the forest past. So he must be jealous that I might like her more than him, is that it? This is going to be interesting.

--

The moment we set foot in Nocturna it was completely empty, almost like a big ghost town. All of the houses' doors were closed and curtains covered the windows from inside and all of the stores and shops were closed. Though, that is normal for the inhabitants of Nocturna. Usually they're very lively during the night, but during the day they sleep like cats taking warm naps outside.

You could say the village was of the large type since this was the only place Nocturna people live they never leave the village at all. Although I know one Nocturna who is diurnal like us but he is blind during the day so he runs the popular bath house nearby for tourists.

"Why aren't there any people?" Lolo asked clutching Klonoa's arm

"Well, I should say it's a ghost town," I smirked slyly, making Lolo yelp in fear "during the day, but at night it's very lively."

"What do you mean?" Leorina asked questioningly.

"This is the village, Nocturna. The inhabitants here only stay awake at night and the festivities as well. I remember when I came here one night with my boss. Lots of the people here were enthusiastic and energetic. I can't remember a time when these people would even stay quiet for a whole night." I smirked with chuckle.

Yep, those were the good old days here.

"But if this place is only active at night then why are we here in the middle of the day. Won't the bath house be closed?" Klonoa asked.

I shook my head quickly.

"Nah, an old owl that is Nocturna as well is Diurnal like us and run the bath house during the day. But knowing him, he should be blind during the day since its very bright when the sun is up for him." I explained.

Just as I finished we were already at the gate of the bath house. It looked like any other hot spring, the big wooden gates, the slanted roof, and the signs signaling open. Just like how I read about them, but I feel beat for some reason.

"Ame, Ame!" Before I could react Guntz slammed his boot at my head again.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I grabbed my head.

"What the fuck was that for, damnit?!" I scowled.

"Stop spacing out like that, I was asking why the hell you have that damn stare on your face. It looks like you're lonely!" he scowled.

"I was thinking about something, damnit! And by the way the faces I make mean nothing so don't scold at my ass if you know what's good for you!" I growled at him.

We both glared at each other angrily before Suppi stepped in saying that it was normal of me to do that. The others including Leorina agreed. Guntz was hesitant but he let me go.

I sighed as we entered through the gate and into the lobby. There we saw an old owl wearing a dark brown hakama with small reading glasses.

"Hey, Old man with the glasses," I greeted brightly with a wave.

The owl looked up immediately with a grin.

"Oh, Mr. Okami, it's nice to see you again. How are things back at home?" He asked smiling at me.

"Like hell," I replied and he immediately laughed.

"Well, that does make sense. I just heard a few nights ago you were thrown off a cliff what happened?" He asked in a humorous tone.

"I'll just say sibling rivalry, and you Nocturna know how to make something serious funny. I remember you chuckling when I caught that damn burglar last year, I think I crashed into a building or I fell off that one time. You even tried to put it in your newspaper." I grinned darkly.

"You crashed and they were asking me about the details. Anyway, every thing's on the house for you and your friends. You deserve the rest anyway." He told me before looking back down to what he was thinking.

"Thanks, Old Man," I smirked.

I yawned as I lay on the futon set in the room the girls and I was given. I watched sleepily as I watched Lolo and Leorina unpack there stuff. We decided to stay a night then go home the next morning since the walk here was pretty long. This village is near Lunatea, but it a little far from the border and it took us a few hours to get here so we decided to stay.

Since I made that suggestion the others agreed and we were given two rooms. It was Leorina's idea for boys to have their own while the girls did as well. I yawned again before stretching, I should have slept last night but I didn't want to sleep, I still don't. Leorina seemed to have noticed since she stood in front of me.

"What's wrong, didn't you sleep last night?" She asked concerned as she kneeled down to me.

I shook my head.

"I didn't want to sleep," I replied bluntly "if you want you can bring Suppi with you. I'm too tired to stay up any longer."

"Okay, but you should go to the onsen too." Lolo suggested as she picked up my guardian.

"Let Ame rest, I saw her sneaking out last night I believe she deserves some rest." Suppi suggested.

"Really, why?" Leorina asked.

Before I could hear Suppi's reply I already passed out from exhaustion. I don't want to dream, I just want to rest.

--

_I walked through a void of light aimlessly as I heard a familiar lullaby play in my head. I couldn't remember when I heard it, but it was soothing. But the voice, it was different. It was one I never heard before. I looked around curiously as the voice grew louder._

_Then when it was at its loudest a long white-haired girl clad in white, save fir her red shoes. Beside her stood a black cat, in her hand a large silver scythe that was taller than her and me. Although I could clearly see that the girl was taller than me._

_"I'm Momo, of the Soul Taker Clan." She told me as she rummaged through her pocket._

_I just stared at her as she produced a small ID card, she presented it to me. It printed "#A-100100." I raised a brow as she continued to speak._

_"I am here to give you your arms of the Soul Takers to fight in this war." She told me._

_I nodded understanding what she meant. It goes against laws as an angel to fight in wars. But the army never cared, but as for a Mitsukain like me it's a big deal. Angels taking lives are just ironic; those are soul takers and devil's jobs._

_"Momo, how many of you are left?" I asked suspiciously._

_"Two. Me and the Golden Shinigami," She replied blankly with a smirk._

_"Weird," I smirked "I remember hearing only one was still alive. Unless you are taking refuge with the real Shinigami clan then you are officially dead."_

_The white-haired girl began to chuckle, then into a full-hearted laugh. It took her a few moments to recover before looking at me again._

_"True," she chuckled "but I'm in charge of protecting you since I took that vow twelve years ago."_

_I smirked darkly before crossing my arms against my chest._

_"I see, then I'll take your arms." I replied._

_She nodded and began to twirl her scythe in front of me. Then as it twirled faster everything started to blur. What the..._

--

I shot my eyes open to see Momo again looking down to me. I jumped only to have my forehead crash into hers. I grimaced as I sat up while she fell on her bottom. I looked around to see no one was in the room yet. I took out my alchemy watch and saw that it had been five hours since I fell asleep. I glared at Momo who was brushing herself off.

"Damnit, Momo, why the hell are you here?" I growled at her as I reached for my mask.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she replied simply.

"Where's Daniel?" I asked suspiciously.

"He left to talk with Suppi." She replied as I stood up.

"Well, since you're here," I sighed "why don't you go in the onsen with me? Knowing the others they should be having dinner by now."

--

I sighed as I slipped into a pool of warm, soothing water with Momo. We were in the stone bath, which unfortunately was mixed, but there wasn't anybody so we took our chances and decided to relax there. Mom and I are very similar in any way you see. The only difference was our hair, mine was short and black while hers was long and white. We both had sapphire eyes and the same stature. I met Momo in a dream when I recovering before my true battles in the war.

She was also the one who gave me the powers I use now to take lives of others without 'sinning', as they say in my home. She also saved my life after I had supposedly lost in the war. She stayed with me until I woke up in the infirmary in the water kingdom. She even recommended me to run away to here when word got out about a certain battle I took place in the war. Since then she was endowed as a protector to watch over me if I was in a bad predicament like I will be in a few days.

"Momo," I called looking down to the water.

"Hmm?"

"How's Guchuko?" I asked sadly.

Guchuko was kind of like a small Shinigami creature with purple hair and eyes. She wielded a small skull scythe and was a sweet lover. She used eat sweets with me a lot when I moved in with Rozen after I had cut my ties with my friends and family. I decided to live in Rozen's N-field so that I could go to Alice Games easily without being seen.

"She's doing fine. Rozen and his wife are taking good care of him. I heard from Rozen that his wife is expecting twins soon." She told me with a smile.

I looked at her blankly before looking up towards the sky, it was closing to night.

"He doesn't concern me anymore. Neither does his wife or expected children. Maybe you forgot, but it was because of him I was forced to a life like this. I hate that bastard and he can do whatever he wants to his second pair of twins. Both ways I'm not their sister and Maria doesn't know that." I growled looking down to the water.

I could see my reflection in the water. My left eye had changed scarlet again, which made sense as to why I saw red in my left eye. I frowned as it reverted back to sapphire.

"Ame, you do know that it wasn't you're fault for what happened to master, it was all planned out I saw it. You should tell everyone the truth, maybe they'll let you go home." She suggested to me.

I shook my head slowly.

"I don't want to go home anymore. I don't want to see those faces. I see them enough in the dreams, the dreams of my mistakes. I'm tired of living like this, I should live in my N-field, but I have to make sure Suppi goes home with Spinal." I told her as sadness began to overwhelm my body.

"If you want to leave, then stay until you defeat all of your sisters and you tell everyone the truth. I will not stand and watch my companion suffer." Momo told me sternly.

"Momo, if I lose, I want you to take my memory and destroy it. I want to go back to when I knew nothing, when I was still a young pupil learning from her master. Back to when I never entered the army and fought in that war. That is my wish. I want to forget my friends, my family, and my life. I want to live again, a new life."

* * *

Nya: Sorry for the long wait, I had to work on my novel. I'll start on the next chapter immediately and by friday the next chapter should be up. X3


	11. Laplace, a Faithful Servant

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 10: Laplace, a Faithful Servant

"Good, you seem to be getting better everyday, Guntz." I smirked as I watched Guntz and Leorina slash swords with each other.

He grunted as he tried to pry off Leorina's sword from his, so he could try another uppercut. Just as I had mentioned back at Nocturna, Guntz would have to learn how to fend for himself incase I was too busy fighting off one of my sisters. During the past years of Alice games there were times when the medium, left undefended, would be killed in the middle of Alice games so that a maiden would be weakened and would lose easily. I saw it many times through the old books Rozen had made to record every Alice game that was fought, although there was another reason as to why mediums died. It was that sometimes the maidens would use too much of their mediums power leaving them weak. That was what I feared for Guntz when he first fell unconscious and when he became my medium.

I knew that he understood completely, and he was cooperating greatly and he could balance enough power for me and himself so I shouldn't worry. But today is our last day of training before the ball, and he still hasn't got his flexibility right. I even had Leorina demonstrate for him and he still couldn't do it. He's good with offense, but defense unguarded is like a challenge for him. If he couldn't learn by today then I would have to be his defense if any of my sisters found out he was my medium.

They were somewhat... jealous of me that I never used a medium besides them. They were even jealous that I was the only one with a single Roza Mystica and that didn't help my protection much. And with the dreams I have been having every night now is reminding me that I would have to be at my fittest, just like I was during the war. The day at the hot spring, Momo told me she was the one giving me the dreams and I would have to live with it. I told her I was tired of it, but she never listens to me when it came to friends and family.

I flinched when Guntz crashed to the floor with a grunt as Leorina pointed her sword towards his neck. I sighed typically, so he could get through her intricate defense again.

"When she puts up her defense, you use an underhand cut, then you use an overhand cut." I told him simply.

"I know that! But the bitch keeps slipping through it!" He growled at me pointing his sword at Leorina.

"Because you don't use your damn head, if you know she can see you use another cut, like an uppercut or a side cut if she changes. Don't forget she's a sky pirate, so she's more experienced with a sword than you are!" I shot back angrily.

"Then why don't you actually fight her so I can see?!" He asked angrily.

"Because I don't want to strain my ass off for you, and my freaking arm is killing me so just do it yourself, we taught you all of the techniques anyway." I said through gritted teeth as I spun my arm in small circles to relieve the ache in my arm from lying around too much.

Guntz grumbled as he got up and gripped the sword in his hand determinedly. I sighed as he and Leorina duke it out again, at least he listens. I looked up towards the sky and saw the sun setting, I frowned. It was closing to night and knowing a certain rabbit would be at a certain place by now. I shrugged it off. I'll stay until Guntz falls again. It was somewhat enjoyable to see him miss a clear opening and fall to the ground from Leorina's slashes.

"Hey Ame," Leorina called as she slashed towards Guntz, who was trying his best to dodge them.

"Yeah,"

"Why did you really move here after the war? You could have at least stayed with that 'father' person you spoke of." She suggested.

I chuckled darkly as I shoved my hands into my pants pockets.

"Well, I never like the bastard and he was too much of a pedo, so while I was recovering after my fourth battle, I ran away. I was going to be pulled up to a rarity lieutenant after I was fully recovered, but ranks never put to my interest anyway. Besides, I like living here better than back at home. Here, it's nice and pretty, but back home, its living hell." I grinned wolfishly as I slumped against the tree I leaning my back against.

"But don't you love your father or something; I mean he is the reason why you're here, right?" She asked uneasily.

I looked at her with surprise before giving out a good-hearted laugh.

"I hate that bastard more than anyone," I replied with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked as she dodged a slash from Guntz.

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have to be here and I would be living a long happy life in my past life with my twin sister and grandfather. He was never there when my twin sister needed him and our mother. Even now he blames himself for separating from us during a huge war back at our old homeland.

"But after I was reincarnated to this, I got a new mind along with this body. At first, yeah I was an innocent girl trying to be the best apprentice to her master and guardian, but when the war began I changed." I frowned sadly resting against the tree.

"Changed?" The two echoed.

I nodded slowly.

"You see, six months of endless fighting, blood spill, explosions, people's cries of despair and pain, and seeing endless bloodied bodies, can change an innocent person like I was into a cold-blooded killer like me and you, Guntz. As I grew after the war, I grew to becoming moderate with all the killing, blood, and sadness and thought nothing of them.

"But my old partners and a princess, who I was to protect, thought differently o me. Every time I tried to get them off my back, they would always try and bring back the innocent girl I was supposed to be during the war. After it ended, I decided I should hide away so I did. I hid away from the world I was born to." I explained indifferently.

Leorina jabbed at Guntz making him dodge in a panic only to be kicked in the side by her. He crashed to ground with a grunt as she pointed the sword at him again. She looked at me sadly making me look at her questioningly.

"Well, I think the same too. Someone your age should actually live like a true kid at least, Ame." Leorina smiled softly at me.

I frowned looking at her darkly.

"It's getting dark, I'm going home. You guys should rest up for tomorrow and dress pretty. Kuroi Okami might return to Ame Mitsukai or Shippuu." I grinned getting on my feet.

"Ame..." Guntz called.

"I'll see you guys at the ball, so don't come over tomorrow like usual I have to do a few things alone. Suppi left this morning to speak with her brother back at home so she could stay with him and become a new apprentice's guardian, you'll see her at the ball." I told him with a sad smile.

"What are you talking about?" Leorina asked.

I smiled at them before turning towards the cabin, they'll understand soon anyway so I'll keep my mouth shut. Now I have to do a certain business with good old Laplace.

--

I yawned sleepily as I trudged through a deeper part of the forest, it was cold that night but luckily my old cloak still felt warm. But the color was various, it used to be dark green for camouflage, but now it had splotches of red and black blood. It was the same cloak I wore during the war and it was the only thing I brought to keep me warm when I moved here so I had no choice.

I looked around hoping that I find what I left here two years ago, at least I was smart enough to leave it while Suppi was sleeping. I guess there are good benefits for her being a heavy sleeper, but I'm sure going to miss her and the others. I slapped a hand over my forehead trying to get that thought out of my heads. Damn Momo and her stupid lectures and reminders. Although I have to be honest with myself from now on, but that's too late... four years too late.

I frowned when I found my destination and good old servant of mines. He was smirking at me as usual along with those annoying, wolfish scarlet eyes. It was no doubt Laplace, my 'father's' servant and the jerk who trained me after I cut off all of my ties with everyone after the war. I never liked that stupid tall rabbit in the black butler's clothes, but he showed pleasure in watching over me.

"It's nice to see you again, Pure Gale." He spoke with a formal bow.

"Quit the formalities, Laplace, did you bring it all?" I asked annoyingly.

"Why yes, your highness," He bowed making me growl at him "be lucky your father was able to take good care of it, he even sewed it up himself."

The tall white rabbit handed me a backpack that seemed filled to every pocket. I nodded seeing that everything was prepared and in order.

"Tell the old man, I'll be at the ball, so tell him to be there along with his wife and Maria for sure." I told the rabbit as I strapped the bag on.

"Why that's a change of mind for you, I thought you would tell me to lock him in his room again like when you-"

"Shut up, rabbit, I haven't been happy lately mostly after my encounter with her." I grimaced already making my way back to my cabin.

"Yes, I heard, Sparkling Rose Crystal threw you off a cliff and into a lake." He spoke grinning devilishly.

I glared at him angrily as I stopped in my tracks.

"You know, Laplace, I may be the last to be born of my clan, I may be the youngest of the maidens and my family and probably all of my friends, and I may be the shortest in the family. But if you tend to sass me with all the shit I went through like a fucking joke, I can use my killers eye on you so don't piss me off." I growled at him making his grin wider.

"Well, forgive me for just telling you the facts. Anyway I have a little riddle for you.

Ruby Lamp, Sparkling Rose Crystal, Little Canary, Lapislazuli Sweet Star, Pure Gale

One will die

One will lie with the truth

Three will change their minds of the one who died

Two will beg trust

Two will continue to fight

One will be revived

Five will fight one last time,"

I looked at him with a raised eye brow trying to hide my understanding of what he meant. I sighed sadly before adjusting my cloak around my neck.

"Just tell them to come, that's my last request." I said solemnly as I made my way back to my cabin.

I didn't want to hear any more.

"I guess this is farewell, Pure Gale." Laplace bade.

* * *

Nya: Hello, all, sorry it took me a week, but it'll be like that from now on until I get a vacation soon and finish a chapter for my novel. I'll have to get an angent soon so I can publish my book, but that'll be easy if I act cute maybe... Anyway, I'll be putting up Ame on my deviantart soon so watch it if you have an account. X3 See ya next time.


	12. Seed, a Princess and a Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 11: Seed, a Princess and a Promise

_I ran quickly with a large scythe in my right hand and a large gun in my left. I was breathing in ragged gasps as I ran on the rigged, dirt ground of the battle field. I needed to get to my refuge camp quickly, I just heard that my squad camp along with two others had been raided and that true hell broke out. Currently I was trudging up a hill where behind it revealed my camp. I panted hard as I kept running towards the run down building we took refuge in._

_The moment I stepped foot, the familiar scent of blood made way into my lungs, and my partners were all gone, including Seed! I searched in a panic as I checked every room in the two story building. Finally when I reached the room in the second story I saw that all of our supplies had disappeared and the room was virtually empty besides the single small piece of paper in the middle of the room. _

_I picked it up and looked at it questioningly. _

_It said,_

_Dear Shippuu_

_We've taken your precious hostage and your partners. If you want to see them, give me your orb. _

_I growled angrily as I set the small piece of paper on fire and let it fall to the wooden floor also making it go ablaze. I quickly left the building letting it burn to the ground. I watched it fall into ashes for an hour before running towards enemy lines. I knew very well where my friends would be..._

_--_

I grunted as a bullet sped past my right shoulder. I crashed to the hard ground on my back as my gun and scythe fell out of my grip. Blood spilled out of my mouth as someone's foot stomped on my chest. I growled at the sight of the enemy I was fighting, he was a young Kishin, who went by the name Guroi, a young man with black hair and emerald eyes. I remember him being an old friend of Kisho's, but then he took sides with our enemy after hearing that his younger brother was killed by one of our men. Now he was on a killing spree killing as many angels and devils as he could even if it meant his own life.

_He grinned evilly at me as he pointed his gun towards my forehead. I heard a gasp from Seed, who was bounded up by ropes tied along with the others who were unconscious. The young eight-year-old seedrian began to cry and plead Guroi to let me go. I looked at the small girl sadly, she looked like her older sister, Cosmo, but was a teal color and she was wearing a small tiara with a bright ruby in the middle. She was always very shy and clumsy and she would always try and act tough like helping me carry heavy rations or try and protect me with her own powers._

"_Shut up, girl, or your friend dies along with your other friends." Guroi spoke maddeningly as he clashed the barrel of his gun against my forehead._

_I grinned darkly as my vision soon began to blur into scarlet and everything turned blood red. I grabbed the pistol out of Guroi's grasp the moment he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into my right shoulder making blood spew out through. I pulled him towards me and through my knee at his gut knocking the wind out of him. His grip on his gun immediately loosened and I took it quickly while grabbing him by his collar and slammed him on the ground face first._

_I stood up straight with my scythe in my right hand and the gun in my left, blood began to leak out of my mouth as I pointed my scythe towards Guroi. He grimaced as he began to cough up blood. The scarlet liquid began to drip to the floor as he staggered to his feet. I maniacal grin made way to my lips as he turned towards me with a third-eye marking make way on his forehead._

"_What's wrong can't stand up against a weak girl like me?" I spoke tauntingly._

"_You damn bitch, why won't you die?!" he growled loudly._

"_Because," I grinned "the death gods won't take me, nor the gods of light, I'm an unwanted girl and that's that."_

_I lifted up the gun in my hand and pointed it at Guroi._

"_I bet they'll be happy to see you though," I grinned until a sharp pain made way to my chest._

_I narrowed my eyes as I fell to my knees losing the grip on the gun, and gripped my chest as I began retching blood. I suddenly felt a tight embrace as Guroi began to laugh loudly. I looked to the side ignoring the endless blood spilling from my mouth, to see Seed hugging me tightly as tears of sadness began to soak my bloody, ripped clothes. This was the first time in four years that someone embraced me like this._

"_See, you are weak, a little girl like you or her don't deserve to fight in such horrific battles and wars like this. I should just end it for you!" he spoke in a loud maniacal voice as he took out a knife from a holster on his belt._

_Seed screamed in fear, digging her face against me, as I held her tightly, dropping my scythe, and turned just as Guroi lunged towards us. I grabbed and held up the gun in my hands and pulled the trigger the moment he was close enough to stab me. Then..._

_BANG!_

_SPLATTER!_

_Immediately, Guroi fell forward and crashed beside me and Seed, a pool of blood began to grow bigger under him as Seed looked up to me surprised as I panted, dropping the gun to the blood covered ground. A sharp pain made way to my wound as the knife that had stabbed me fell to the floor as well. I gripped my wound as I winced._

"_S-Shippuu, are you okay?" Seed asked worriedly as she tried to stop the bleeding by covering my wound with her hands._

"_Seed," I said as I gripped her shoulder "I'm going to teleport you and the others back to my homeland."_

"_What-why?!" She asked desperately._

"_Look," I winced before coughing up a good bit of blood "the war is ending and I need every single recruit to return before I end it and you have to go with them. I promise, you'll see me after the war, but I can't promise that we'll talk with each other. When you return home... tell your mother that the clan on the edge of dying will end in two years time. Okay?"_

_Seed looked at me as if trying to see that I was telling the truth before nodding slowly. I smirked and patted her head._

"_When we meet again, I want to see you smile, okay? If you cry one more time I'll bop you on the head just like you did when you were trying to fight off those metarex." I smirked playfully._

_She nodded smiling brightly at me, until she opened her eyes quickly as if remembering something. I looked at her questioningly as she rummaged through the pockets in her ripped dress. I frowned in surprise when she brought out a silver locket with a blue jewel in the front. She placed it in my hands with a gentle smile._

"_Then when we meet again, you give that back to me." She spoke happily. _

_Even in this situation she still tried her best to stay calm. _

"_It's my mother's lucky charm so you better give that back to me."_

_I looked at her with an uneasy smile before nodding and putting it around my neck._

"_Okay, you better be a strong girl when we meet again." I shot back as I helped her up to her feet._

_We both gripped hands and gave each other assuring smiles._

_That was the last I saw Seed before I sent her away with the others..._

_--_

I slowly opened my eyes as the light beaming down on me gradually beamed at me. I sat up rubbing my head, I looked around the cabin. It seemed to be day by how the lights beamed through the windows. I looked down to my side expecting a snoring Suppi, but all I found was an empty quiet spot. I sighed sadly as I slipped my feet out of bed and went to the sink to wash up my face. As I dried it, I brought out my alchemy watch and saw that it was close to noon. I frowned the ball was going to start at noon sharp. I grimaced as I began to change into my disguise. I'll just have to be a half hour late and say the truth.

I quickly began to change into my old military uniform to find it still fit after two years, I guess holding heavy weapons and gear kept me at the same size for a while. The moment I buttoned up my uniform shirt the door slammed open to reveal a panting Guntz in a buttoned up white shirt and black casual pants. I rolled my eyes as I began to take out a small mirror and began to fix my hair.

"Where the hell have you been?" he growled as I began to comb my hair into a new style.

"I slept in, so what? I stayed up last night. I told you I had some business, didn't I? Anyway, you look a lot better in that than your normal clothes." I smirked as I patted my hair.

"Enough with the smartass shit and let's go, I just saw a tall guy with white hair and yellow eyes with a black cat with blue eyes kind of like Suppi, but he had devil wings." He told me quickly.

I narrowed my eyes, a cat with devil wings?

"Are they coming this way?" I asked urgently.

He nodded quickly "I tried to stop them, but they said they knew you and me and that you were located here."

I sighed in relief making Guntz look at me questioningly.

"Its okay, let's just go now, but I know another path to get there." I told him exasperatingly as I grabbed a small paper bag, my mask and grabbing his arm.

"W-wait, what about them?!" he asked confusingly as we left my cabin.

"Don't worry, knowing them they'll be back at the ball when they find the cabin empty. Now hurry up, I don't want to be late." I smirked happily.

* * *

Nya: Sorry, I was in a hurry. It's hard in high school when you're accelerated geography teacher gives you soo much crap that you can't finish you're other homework. I hate her, but I have to cope with it. Anyway chapter 12 is coming up next. --


	13. Kuroi and Lion, First and Last Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 12: Kuroi and Lion's First and Last Dance

I yawned for the fifth time that day as Guntz and I walked to the ball, which was located near the Moa Temple. Luckily we were walking past random people, and I fit in perfectly thanks to my uniform and mask; no one seemed to notice me due to the mixed Tsubasa militia and Lunateans coming by. Plus all of the militia personnel had to wear their masks to show their ranks so it was easy hiding my face. I looked around as Guntz just walked beside me nonchalantly.

"What did she want me for anyway?" I asked him not even looking at his face.

"All I heard was that she wanted to know if this was the day of your 'retribution, she should condone'." He replied simply.

"Oh yeah, that... I guess I'll have to see her first before entering the ball room. Are the others here already?" I asked.

"Yeah, Suppi is talking with your old partners, I think, that's what she told me before I came to get you." He replied as the tall and large ball room began to show before us.

I frowned, so my old partners are here, I guess I was smart enough to change my identity a bit. I flinched when I felt a sudden touch to my back. I turned to see a smiling Lion behind me in a yellow dress. Next to her was John in a black tuxedo. I smirked as Lion spoke.

"G-good afternoon, Mr. Okami," Lion greeted smiling sheepishly "I hope you remember our promise."

I nodded with a cool smile.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it, how's about tonight before the large banquet?" I smiled at her.

She nodded as a blush overcame her cheeks as John wrapped an arm around me. He smirked at me as usual and began to whisper.

"So you knew all along, huh," He smirked toothily.

"Yep," I grinned back "I just wanted to mess with your head like you always do to me."

We both chuckled at each other darkly as we continued to walk. The whole walk to the ball consisted of just talking that I was going to move to Volk with Guntz for a while. Lion was a bit disappointed I was leaving, but she agreed with John that I should go. They were worried when I fell off the cliff and maybe staying undercover in Volk with a fellow bounty hunter would help get back on my feet again. Guntz had already readied a hideaway for me the day we had returned to La-Lakoosha, Mr. Seion as well had established a new bounty provider who would give me triple the cash I make from Mr. Seion which was a lot by how much I have now and what I had two years ago.

Unfortunately, Guntz and I never told the others besides Leorina that I would be leaving. I wish Klonoa, Lolo, Popka, and Suppi knew, but they would try and stop me if I did. Guntz suggested that it would be best to keep it a secret until later.

Suddenly, a bad chill went down my spine when a man with blond hair like my 'father's' in a world class alchemy uniform like mine and a general mask passed by. I stopped in my tracks when he turned making us look at each other in the eyes. A growing rage began to build up in me as I saw sapphire eyes like mine staring back at me menacingly. I growled as a grin to place on the man's lips and everything I saw began to turn blood red, I knew it. It was him...!

"Kuroi!" Guntz yelled grabbing my shoulder.

I looked at him stunned as my eyes averted. "What?!"

"We're almost there, why the hell are you stopping, just looking at that man?!" He asked annoyingly.

"Eh?!" I looked at him surprised before looking back at the man only to look at empty space.

I hesitated a bit before shaking my head slowly. I shouldn't say it.

"I-I'm going to see the High Priestess first, I'll see you guys later." I bade before running before them.

I left the moment Lion was about to say something, she must be worried the most about me. But I can't tell her, it would break her heart if she found out whom that man was or the others. At least everyone is still clueless to who I really am, besides Guntz and the High Priestess.

--

I frowned sadly as the High Priestess patted her formal gown while standing in front of the mirror in her room. She made sure all the doors and windows were closed leaving me to take off my mask and sit on a chair behind her. I had told her everything as she got ready and she gave me updates what she had been told during and after the war. I was right earlier that I was declared dead after every trace of me on Tsubasa had disappeared, but my sister, Kira Suishou, which the high Priestess knew that she was the one who threw me off the cliff, had been searching for me in Tsubasa for about a whole month now. I was also informed that Rozen and his wife, Maryann, would be expecting twins next month. Unfortunately, they were both girls, which made me a bit happy. Now those two can restart their family and leave me alone.

I told her what I was really doing in the army and why I was put into hiding. Including how Dokyoo had forced me to be who I was today. She understood that I would have to leave someday and that would be tomorrow. The High Priestess was sure to recommend me during the toast tonight and I would have to reveal myself in front of her, my former army, and the other Lunateans. I agreed to that, but on one condition that if battle broke out between me and either of my siblings, she and those who were not of concern would stay out. Although those chances were small due to the flaming rivalry I held between my maiden sisters and my big brothers and sisters from my family would be angry that I left and would punish me in front of everyone.

I could see the sadness in the high priestess' eyes as she looked at me through her mirror. With an assuring smile, I told her that no matter what I would end up dead and everyone would finally be happy I would be dead. But she believed that was a lie...

"No, Ame, there are many people who want you to live. Take Lolo for example, when she saw you unconscious, you were breathing hard even with that oxygen mask and with a very high fever. She was desperate to wake you up. Even one night when you were at your worst condition she, Klonoa, Guntz, Leo, Popka, and Tat watched over you. I remember hearing Lolo say 'Mr. Kuroi doesn't deserve to be treated like this. She has the rights to live peacefully and safely'."

I frowned in shock as my eyes widened, she said that? The now thirtieth old priestess smiled softly and continued.

"And Lion, she used to train here when she was eleven, but then she had to quit after her condition got worst. I remember her saying how strong you were, and every time you appeared on the papers she would always bring me an article of you doing such sinful, yet heroic deeds. Ame, do you really want to continue life like this? You can always go home if you want." She suggested as she turned towards me with that smile.

Her smile almost looked as if she were my mother lecturing me. I frowned looking down sadly as the locket Seed gave to me laid there on my stomach. I picked it up and opened it letting it play a lullaby I never heard of before. In the locket was a picture of Seed and her Mother the day she was born then a picture of me as a baby. I never knew how she got it, but I didn't like seeing me as an innocent baby so I quickly closed it shut.

"It's too late now, you know that?" I asked solemnly as I stood up.

"Yes," she nodded sadly "but you still have time to stop this."

"No, I don't... I'm going now, I haven't eaten breakfast yet." I told her as I put on my mask.

"Alright..."

I hid the locket in my jacket then left the room without even looking at her and trudge towards the very large ball room below.

--

I looked forward thoughtfully as I sat at an empty table near one of the walls of the ball room. I had just finished my brunch and a good amount of sweets I wanted to eat. I couldn't find Guntz or the others so I decided to just relax for a bit after my meal. My cheek was resting in my palm while my elbow rested against the table and my leg tapping quickly as I thought. I should be happy that I'll be gone, but why do I feel guilt again. I have regrets for leaving the others unexpectedly, but there was something I forgot, what was it? Was it something about the Roza Mystica? Wait... I widened my eyes realizing that I forgot about my old bard Master, Tokei.

That was right! He was the reason I survived the war, after I was stabbed in the back bad enough for me to never use my wings, he gave me his orb to heal my back and it emerged into my body giving me more power. That must explain why my Roza Mystica was still in me. I put a hand to my chest sadly as I felt Tokei's soul wavelength brighten in me assuring that he was fine. He was a true hero, more of a hero than Klonoa maybe.

After I had transported Seed, a large explosion took place and a metarex stabbed me hard in the back a little too close to my heart. During the time Tokei had showed up from nowhere, and as I fell into a large deep trench, he used my scythe and used it to pin against the edge of the trench while holding me in his grasp. With his orb he healed me and let it emerge with me. Giving up all of his energy he was about to fall in the trench until that time he was in my grasp.

I remember him telling me to let go and his job was done. I protested that he still had his wife and kid waiting for him, and that his wife would kick my ass if he didn't come home. But he was sure of himself. So I let go... I can still remember seeing him smile at me with that warm smile as he fell into the trench going down to the world of hell.

Suddenly, I came back reality with a start as I felt my cheeks being pinch and stretched making me smiling unwillingly. I quickly pulled away and looked forward to see a smirking Guntz. I went back to my solemn self as he spoke.

"What's with the sad face, smile. Anyway, how was it?"

"Nothing much," I replied simply.

"Well, dancing is going to start soon, who're you going to dance with first?" he asked trying to converse with me.

"Lion," I replied in the same mono tone "you?"

He flinched looking at me uneasily, and just shrugged unsurely.

"How about Leorina?"

"Why the hell her?"

"'Cause," I replied uninterestingly.

"I could dance with Suppi," he suggested.

I shook my head making him look at me questioningly again.

"Her big brother's here and he'll get suspicious if you dance with her, and you can't dance with Lolo since she'll be dancing with either Klonoa or Popka, knowing you Tat's out of the question, so now it's only Leorina." I told him simply.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leorina's voice asked.

I looked to the side seeing her in a long dark-red dress and her dark-red hair was down. Without her masculine uniform, she looked more feminine now that her curves were showing. Next to her was Tat with a big blue bow tie around her neck, she kind of look cute, since it complimented her fur.

I smirked evilly "Guntz wanted to know if you wanted to dance with him when it's time for the orchestra to play. I want to see how good a lead he is anyway."

"A-Kuroi!" he growled.

Leorina thought for moment before nodding in agreement.

"Okay," she smiled.

"What?!"

"I said yes, anyway, we've been hard on you so this is an apology, right, Kuroi." Leorina smirked brightly at me.

I nodded "This is our last time together before we leave so we should make it memorable."

With a sigh he nodded, and at the same time the announcer who was none other than Dokyoo began to speak.

"Dinner shall start in an hour along with a toast and a speech, but now it is time to begin the waltz, so now let's have our orchestra play the song of Tsubasa, War and Peace." He introduced just as I saw Lion approach me.

She was smiling at me shyly as she fiddled with her hands. I smirked as I stood up and held up my hand towards her.

"Miss Lion, may I have this dance with you," I smirked while bowing formally to her.

She smiled brightly and curtsied at me before gently placing her hand in my palm. Just as the music began, I put my free hand at her waist and began to lead the dance as the music played lightly. Lion blushed looking up at me shyly as I smirked coolly at her. At least she was a little shorter than me. That's a relief. I looked around to see Lolo and Klonoa dancing as well, and they were both looking at each other shyly.

Lolo was in a dress similar to Leorina's and Lion's only that it was light pink, and Klonoa was wearing clothes similar to Guntz only that he was wearing a light blue tie and dark blue linen pants. They kind of looked cute together. I looked down to Lion who was looking down sadly making me frown.

"Miss Lion, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up to me a bit disappointed.

"Are you really leaving?" she asked innocently.

I frowned in surprise before looking down sadly myself.

"Yeah, but I promise to come back, maybe in a month or two. You're a good friend, Miss Lion, and I wouldn't want to see you like this for a long time. Maybe in a short while we'll see each other again, I just have to do something first." I told her with an assuring smile.

"What is it?" She asked before I twirled her gracefully.

I hesitated as we began to twirl gracefully through the dance floor.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry, but I'll tell you when I think it's the right time, okay?" I spoke.

She nodded slowly and we continued to dance. As we danced in my head I was thinking that it was my last hour as I felt my heart getting weaker. I tried my best to stay in a good mood like Lion as she danced happily with me. Finally when the hour was over, we were all clapping as the High Priestess entered and sat on her throne lifting up her staff making it glow a bright emerald. Everyone in the ball room looked at her immediately. She stood up and looked around until she looked straight at me, then nodded.

"I would like to thank you all for attending this ball for my thirtieth birthday. For the past year, I have heard from Main General Dokyoo that one soldier from the Tsubasanian Militia has ran away and is now officially dead. I am sorry if this brought great misfortune to you." She inclined her head slightly.

"But I am happy to hear that you have rejuvenated after two years, and I am obliged to have you come in Phantomile on an occasion like this. Now, as everyone in this kingdom remember that a valiant bounty hunter saved a large number of people two weeks ago from a band of five murderous burglars. Now she is of the heroes of Phantomile and has done everything in her power to do what is right, even if she is not at her strongest." She then turned her face towards me with a sad smile.

"I thank you for your services, Kuroi Okami." I nodded in return as everyone in the room looked at me.

I began to hear the other Tsubasanian repeating my name in whispers. I looked around uncomfortably as soldiers near me looked at me in confused, suspicious, and angry stares. An uneasy feeling overcame me until it happened. Suddenly a large gust came out of nowhere throwing me backwards. I looked forward to see all of my maiden sisters looking at me menacingly. I summoned my scissors and threw them towards my sisters like a shuriken before crashing against a wall with a grunt. I fell to my knees as I slid to the floor.

"Mr. Okami!" Lion yelled before her father grabbed her out of the way.

I got on my feet as my scissors flew back to me. I caught them and immediately stabbed them to the ground as I glared at my sisters. They all frowned at me as they're eyes were glazed with anger. I grinned at them as I lay a hand on the handle of my weapon.

Looks like the next Alice game was inevitable now, I grinned at that grim thought.

* * *

Nya: DUN, DUN, DUUN, finally an Alice Game with all five girls. It'll be my best work yet. X3


	14. Anna, One Last Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 13: Anna, One Last Breath

I grinned wolfishly as my big sister's removed their masks. As they did so their clothes began to transform into their maiden attire. Kira Suishou's changed back to that lilac, pale pink long sleeved rose bud skirt with matching thigh high boots. In her hand appeared a long crystal sword that gleamed brightly under the chandeliers above.

Suitou's changed into a dark black and scarlet red poncho dress with cross designs on the edge and the middle of her poncho. She wore a matching headband with a violet rose in the middle with frills on the edges. She wore knee high boots laced together was ribbons and roses. On her neck was a black choker with a red cross in the middle as well. In her left hand emitted a silver sword with a golden handle in the form of wings. On her back, her black wings began to form large dragon heads that looked menacingly at me. I never liked those damn things anyway.

Kanahina's turned into a puffy pink jacket with puffy yellow shorts from the Victoria era. A yellow piece appeared on her silver hair that was tied up in curled pigtails along with a pink strawberry sewn to it. In her hands were a violin and the bow for it.

Last, Suisouseki, which were similar to mines except it had more dark greens colors than dark royal blue and it was a short skirt that just went over her knees. On her head was a white bonnet, the pupil on her right eye changed red as she held up her watering can towards me. On her back were liquid wings that emanated a white angelic light.

I smirked sadly as I summoned my artificial soul, Renpika, and my good old top hat appeared in my hand. I plopped it on my head as Kira Suishou spoke disappointedly.

"I thought for sure you died after I threw you off the cliff," She spoke before a gasp emitted from everyone. I simply shrugged as I rested a hand on my scissors.

"What can I say? The death gods won't take me, or the gods of light, I'm an unwanted girl." I retorted sadly. Suitou growled as she lifted her sword towards me quickly, I barely flinched as her scarlet eyes glared at me menacingly.

"Take of the mask, Shippuu," she demanded loudly "you no longer have the rights to hold the pride of a Tsubasanian with that mask."

I sighed complying with her words, might as well do as she says for this part. I slowly removed my mask and let it fall out of my gasp. And the moment it hit the floor with a clank everyone gasped at me except for my big sisters.

"You know, big sisters of mine," I smiled toothily at them "you should feel really happy that you found your little sister. I mean come on, be sensible. I was the one who fought in the war and received most of the wounds."

"Shut up, you useless piece of junk!" Suitou yelled loudly as her dragons growled loudly at me.

"You think we feel sympathetic about you, think again, desu! You're nothing more than an exile, an outcast, desu! You are no longer a Tsubasanian, desu! You're just junk, desu!" Suisouseki scowled as she took a step forward towards me. I frowned in surprise before laughing good-heartedly again. If anyone was me they would know how funny and ironic this was. I ignored the confused stares around me. At least I got a good laugh out of this.

"Yeah," I chuckled recovering "I am who I am, a useless puppet for that stupid pedo of a father. But Suitou, Kira Suishou, Kanahina, Suisouseki, you think I am the type who deserves such an abundance of sympathy, hardly. That's just a mere indignity next to me being the youngest and the shortest."

They all looked at me questioningly as put a hand to my wounded side.

"Although I guess I do deserve it, I did take many lives during the war. Especially, a good number of Kishin," I grinned proudly at them.

"Shut up, nano! It was because of you we lost a good bard master, nano! Now we can never see master Tokei again because of you, kashira!" Kanahina yelled loudly. I raised an eyebrow blankly, why did she say that? I thought for sure Tokei died saving me, or was this to get me framed. I looked at Kira Suishou calmly to see that she was still wearing her eye patches. She's up to something...

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kanahina. Although I'll tell you the true killers here are both in this room as we speak." I grinned darkly at the man I saw earlier.

"Shut up," Kira Suishou yelled loudly "if anyone can trust you then you have to win the Alice Game first!"

"You have no will to become Alice, nor the will to fight! You no longer have the duty nor honor as a Rozen Maiden, you should die along with those fucked up bastards from the war!" Suitou yelled. I closed my eyes chuckling darkly, still the same even after two years. I shot my eyes open to see everything blood red. I grinned toothily as I pulled my scissors out of the ground and pointed it as my sisters.

"Fine with me, but I can't promise that you'll die that easily." I spoke sadistically before I heard Guntz protest.

"Kuroi, wait, you can't go against them all at once!"

"It's okay, Guntz. One against four is fair enough... for a rarity cadet that is." I smirked wolfishly as Suitou glared daggers at me. With a growl, her dragons were the first to move and they lunged towards me with great speed. With a simple jump I landed on top of one of its heads and stabbed my scissors to hear a loud yell. I grinned as I flipped off of its head as it threw a fit. Before I could land on the floor Kira Suishou flew towards me with her sword and we began to clash weapons with each other again.

With each clash, I felt my power getting weaker. Why? Suddenly, I felt something out of place in me. Wait, why can't I feel Momo or Master Tokei? I gritted my teeth as I threw off Kira Suishou's weapon then swiped her off her feet with my legs. She fell on her side as I stood up and lifted my scissors to stab her, but before I could do so Kanahina began to play loudly on her violin making the sound barrier around her throw a good amount of force against me and I crashed against the wall again.

I quickly recovered as large vines flew towards me. I jumped off of the wall and began to run on top of the moving vines dodging thinner ones trying to constrict me. Some I couldn't dodged I sliced them easily them with my scissors and continued running towards sisters. Before I could even reached them a storm of crystal flew towards me, I cursed at myself forgetting about Kira Suishou's other powers and tried my best to dodge them. When I was cleared of them, I had come to the surprise of both Suitou and Kira Suishou attacking me at once. Immediately, I parted my scissor handles giving me two sword-like weapons to fight with. We all clashed swords and two ringing clangs could be heard, I grinned as they gritted their teeth at me as we tried to push against each others' forces.

"Damnit," Suitou grunted as she tried harder.

"Why the hell are you fighting so hard?" Kira Suishou growled at me, in turn making me grin toothily.

"It's called training," I spoke calmly even though I began to feel fatigue enter me. At this rate who knows how long I can hold out like this. All I know is that I would be the first down, but I'll have to keep fighting until it's the right time to tell the truth.

"No, you're stronger than last time," Kira Suishou frowned, then a cruel smile made way to her lips "so you finally gave in to have a medium like us."

I gritted my teeth cursing at myself quietly.

"Yeah, and?" I growled back at her.

"That means, more for me to kill," She grinned. I narrowed my eyes in anger, I was about to throw off Suitou and use my other cutter to slice off Kira Suishou's head, but she thought ahead and grabbed me by the neck and lifting me off of the ground. I grunted as she began to choke me to death with her bare hands, her golden eyes widening as she found pleasure in my pain.

"B-bitch," I growled lowly before grunting again as the grip grew tighter.

"Look who's talking," She grinned before throwing me to the ground harshly. I slammed to the floor before quickly recovering only to have my wounded side grazed by various rose bud needles and black feathers. I skidded to the side as blood stained the floor after me. Kanahina began to play on her violin again making a loud screeching sound. I put a hand over my ear while the other picked up the hat on my head and threw it at Kanahina like a shuriken. In turn crashing into her violin and throwing it out of her grip, I grinned darkly but frowned again when Suisouseki lunged towards me with her watering can. As she tried to slash at me she spoke angrily.

"I hate you, desu! I wish I never met you, desu! You're nothing, but a monster, desu! When will you die, desu?!" She yelled as I dodged easily.

"You know what, Suisouseki?!" I shouted back as I stopped her can cold with my only cutter since the other one was thrown off.

"I love and care for you like any big sister, maybe as much as the others! But you're going way too far, whatever happened to the big sister I had back during the war?! Is it because I was the last to come back or was it something else?! Either way I'm not going to kill you!"

She looked at me stunned as I glared at her sternly. She was about to say something to me before Kira Suishou tackled me to the ground holding me down by the wrists in turn throwing off my last weapon. I narrowed my eyes as my vision returned to its normal state as I stared up towards Kira Suishou's maniacal expression. I felt a bad feeling in my chest as she moved closer towards me.

"Get off of me, damnit!" I yelled as I tried to struggle out of her grip.

"Let's see if your Roza Mystica is weak enough to let me see your memories." She grinned as she pressed her forehead against mines. I narrowed my eyes unable to struggle anymore as memories of all my friends for the last two years appeared in my head. Suppi... Mr. and Mrs. Seion... John... Klonoa... Lolo... Popka... Tat... Leorina... Guntz... and Lion... I began to shiver uncontrollably as fear crept into me. I shut my eyes tight as I yelled.

"Renpika!"

Suddenly, Kira Suishou was thrown off of me and was slammed against a wall like me. I quickly got up and summoned my scissors. I clenched my teeth as Suitou lunged towards me with her sword again. Just as she swung towards me, I knew it was too late for my scissors to deflect in time and decided to do the most idiotic thing Kisho taught me when I was young. I opened my mouth just as her sword was about to hit my face then chomped down as hard as I could as my body began to fly with her swift movement. When she stopped she looked at me surprised as I stood there with the blade of her sword clamped tightly between my teeth. She gasped in surprise as I bit down as hard as I could in turn, shattering her sword into pieces.

I grinned as I began to swing my scissors towards her, but frowned when her wings that has transformed into a dragon bit down on my right shoulder and shoved me against a wall. Blood spurted out of my shoulder as Suitou flew up to me and began to pick up the locket Seed gave me. She frowned as she opened it and a lullaby played, I growled at her as she looked at it dully. Then with a forceful pull she snapped the necklace off of me.

"Give it back!" I yelled only to flinch in pain as the dragon bit in deeper.

"Why, it's just a stupid little music box?" She spoke in a malicious tone.

"I don't care, it's precious, give it back!" I yelled as if scolding at my big sister to give back something that was mine. She frowned in surprise before grinning darkly and grasped the locket tightly.

"Listen here, Shippuu, because I'm only saying this once," She smirked holding up the locket towards me, it was opened again and it was playing that stupid lullaby which was getting on my nerves greatly.

"You were the only one who father showed most of his affection to, right?" She asked darkly.

"I never loved him. He just tried to get my love because he's a stupid pedophile!" I shot back.

"Shut up! You were embraced by him... noticed by him... loved by him... To me, that made me sick, why would someone so gentle, love a tainted, unloved, murderous outcast? I'll destroy it all..." she frowned as she grasping it harder. I could hear it crackling, making me drop my jaw in shock, the locket... One of the only precious things I had left for myself was being destroyed right in front of me.

"The one that father truly loves..."

"Stop it, Suitou, I promise to give that back to Seed!" I yelled angrily.

"The one he really loves... are we, the true Rozen maidens!"

Immediately, the locket shattered into pieces and its remains fell to the ground. I faltered as I saw what I had kept for all these years for Seed just shatter like that. I gritted my teeth in anger as I gripped the dragon's muzzle on my shoulder and it immediately let go as flames flew out of my hand. I landed on my feet and summoned my scissors as I shadowed my face in anger. I slowly walked up to my sisters with a new found anger.

"Let me tell you a little story..." I smirked malevolently.

"When I was ten, I ran away... mostly because I thought about the better benefits for all of you seeing how hated and an outcast I was... By the time I turned eleven, I became one of the darkest and most deadly bounty hunters in all of Lunatea. Because of all of you, my friends and my family, I was forced to live such a life!

"Then at this age, I lose my new home, my guardian, my job, and my friends, I lost so much and now I lose something so precious you make it seem like a fucked up joke! Renpika!"

I held out my hand as my artificial spirit glowed on my palm as my hat flew right back on my head. I've had it with these brats, but I can't kill them. That's my number one priority. I grinned as I felt Tokei and Momo's power rejuvenate the energy I was losing.

_Sorry_, Momo spoke in my head, _the head Shinigami wanted me and Tokei_.

_It's okay, that's all I need. _

_But... _

_Save your energy for yourselves, I'll be with you guys soon. _

_But, Ame... _

_Momo... _

_Okay..._

I quickly lunged towards my sister with new speed. They began to lung towards me themselves just head on. I easily dodged their attacks and threw them with harder hits and cuts with my scissors. When we finally parted even though they were a little bloody, I was the one bleeding the most. Endless blood flowed out of my wound as I stood up straight grasping the handle of my weapon as my sisters panted in frustration and exhaustion. Kira Suishou grinned as a trickle of blood spilled from the corner of her mouth as she pointed a hand towards Lion. I narrowed my eyes before running towards the weak Akita and stood my ground as a shower of crystals flew towards her.

"AHHH!" she yelled falling to her knees.

"Lion!"

I quickly stood before her dropping my scissors. The moment I stood in front of her, endless crystals stabbed my body endlessly, one stab after another. I gritted my teeth as I felt more wounds open and reopen. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the crystals stopped flying towards me. I gasped exhaustedly as I began to fall to my knees, but I never made it to the floor as I was constricted by various vines locking my arms against my sides. I grunted as I was lifted off the floor and blood began to spill from my mouth. I heard Lion gasp in fear as I closed an eye painfully, I couldn't handle this much pain, if more was inflicted on me I might break down.

"Mr. Okami!" Lion called as I heard her stand.

"Lion, no!" Mr. Seion yelled as he gripped his daughter.

"B-but...!" She tried to protest.

"L-Lion," I grunted painfully, not looking back "listen to him. This is between me and them."

"Yes," Kira Suishou smiled with pleasure.

"Now then where was I?" Suitou smiled standing next to her first little sister.

"Oh yes... We are not..." she frowned as the constriction grew tighter. I looked down as I tried to bear with the pain, it was getting more intense.

"Junk, kashira..." Kanahina spoke as it grew tighter.

"You are..." Kira Suishou finished lifting up her hand. That went way too far, as I couldn't take it anymore. I began to yell in immense pain as more blood spilled. This was the first time I had felt such pain in my life.

"Stop it, now!" Immediately, the constriction loosened to make me stop yelling letting me breath easily, but I was still off of the ground. I opened my eyes to see my sisters looking below me in shock. The voice that just spoke made me somewhat relieved. It was our father, Rozen.

"What has gotten in with all of you?!" he scowled angrily.

"But father, she has no rights to become Alice anymore." Suitou protested angrily.

"Why is that, huh?" he spoke in a soft, stern voice, there was silence before he sighed "let her down first, I need to talk to her."

Immediately, I was freed from the sharp bonds and fell on my stomach with a thud. I began to shake violently as I lifted myself to my knees. I felt two embraces making me wince. I looked up to see my big sister, Mirai and Rozen.

"Anna," Mirai sobbed as she hugged me "I'm sorry."

I frowned looking down with visible guilt. She looked down to me sadly before hugging me again. I couldn't bring myself to return it. It was hard for me to move anyway.

"Anna, can you hold out any longer?" Rozen asked worriedly. Again I stayed quiet, how could I speak now? Rozen sighed before grasping my shoulders making me wince from the bite mark.

"Anna, I know you're still sad about what happen, but I need to know, do you want to go home with us?" He looked at me sternly, almost like the father I needed right now. I shadowed my face again giving him a small nod. I heard him sigh happily before standing up and turning towards my sisters.

"Now tell me. Why does she not have the rights to stay alive?" He spoke loudly.

"She already cheated in the Alice game and became Alice easily!" Kira Suishou shot back.

"Oh really, then does your sister deserve this much, look at her!" he spoke loudly. There was a pause. I didn't look up because I didn't want to see the sympathetic looks from everyone.

"Shippuu fought bravely in the war and stayed till the end unlike all of you, she was the last to return. She may be the weakest, youngest, and smallest, but that brings you no authority to treat her like this even after all that she's been through!" He scowled making them all flinch.

"But isn't this the whole point of the Alice Game, to fight to become Alice, kashira?" Kanahina asked accusingly.

"If Shippuu already won then that means the Alice Game is over. Why wasn't I told of this?" he asked angrily.

"Because," I grunted trying to stand with Mirai's support "a certain apprentice thought differently." They all looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked sternly.

"Remember the wounds I received after the war?" I asked glaring at Kira Suishou. He nodded slowly, "Most of them I received after I did the whole death massacre of the metarex and after I won the Alice game by accident."

He looked shocked at me just as everyone else. Kira Suishou gritted her teeth before shooting another round of crystals. Again, I used myself as a shield for Mirai as I held her shoulders keeping her down on her knees as more crystals stabbed mercilessly into my back. I gritted my teeth as Rozen yelled my real name. I narrowed my eyes as I lifted my right arm and summoned my scissors. I shoved Mirai out of the way as I turned and deflected all the crystals in one swipe. I growled at Kira Suishou as she lunged towards me with her sword again. We both clashed weapons as we stared at each other with hatred.

"Stop it!" Someone called making me narrow my eyes, that voice, why does it sound familiar? I flinched back to reality when I barely dodged a swipe from Kira Suishou. I lifted up my sword and slashed down on her right shoulder making it fall limp immediately. I then spun around and kicked her in the gut making her crash to the floor on her back. She shakily got to her feet then flew towards me while crystals followed after her I threw my hat again deflecting all of the crystals as I lunged towards Kira Suishou head on, we clashed swords roughly until I hit her in the gut hard enough to enable her for a few moments. Taking this chance I threw back my fist and punched her across the face making her fly back and crash against a wall.

I landed on my feet gritting my teeth as blood still seeped out of me with a great abundance. I frowned as Kira Suishou shakily got to her feet as her right arm hung limply. She began to chuckle maniacally as she trudged towards me, I caught my hat and plopped on my head again as I threw off my scissors while walking towards her. With the little energy I had left, I tackled her to the ground gripping her neck and her left wrist. For a long time, I glared at her as she just stared at me with a hint of pleasure in her eyes. Finally, I spoke in that same dark voice I used to scare my enemies.

"Why?"

"Why?" Kira Suishou mimicked.

"If only... if only you didn't do all those things..." I growled.

"Didn't do all those things," she parroted.

"Don't fuck with me!" I scowled.

"Don't fuck with me!" she spoke in pleasure again.

"You,"

"You..."

I frowned widening my eyes in shock. She planned it all out with Enju all along. She knew this was going to happen, that I would die. Next it would be Suitou and the others. I gritted my teeth as I gripped tighter on her.

"Why did you choose this life like me?" I asked loudly with a fierce grip, "You were the daughter of one of the dictators during the World war, right? Why did you choose this instead of being reincarnated again as a human when the huge air raid took place?"

"Why? You chose this life even though you knew the consequences, why didn't you choose to live again?" She shot back playfully. I narrowed my eyes as she chuckled darkly.

"I'll tell you, we are born killers, the two who went past the laws beyond the gods and gates of life. You were the one who tried to create a philosopher's stone, to get our father and your mother back, but instead you lost your grandfather and sister as well. You are a living killing machine like me. That is why we were destined to be sisters, Shippuu." She grinned at me. I widened my eyes the moment she reminded me of that day of the air raid. It was my last chance to create the philosopher's stone, to bring them back. But then the house and store were put on fire, the building collapsed on top of us as balls of fire flew down on us. When I came to, everything was burned to the ground, I lost an arm and a leg, I was bleeding a lot and I couldn't find them. Then I finally gave in and died. I shut my eyes tight trying to forget those memories. I shot my eyes open to see everything in red again and glared at Kira Suishou.

"I hope they'll be happy to see you in hell," I growled in a toothy, sadistic grin as I summoned Renpika and began to draw back my hand as the light grew brighter. Kira Suishou smiled as I bared my teeth.

"Stop it!" Lion yelled. I froze with annoyance before looking at my friend. I frowned in shock when I saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Isn't this enough? Aren't you two sisters?" She asked loudly as her voice cracked with emotion "I don't know much about this Alice Game, but what I do know is that fighting won't solve anything! That's just not right!"

"She right, Anna!" Mirai called "what would mother say if she saw this?"

"But, she..."

"Shippuu!"

"She did this to everyone. I lost Tokei because of her. I lost my home, my family, and my friends. Everything she did, I suffered." I spoke in a faltered voice.

"If you did the same thing, how would you be any different?!" Guntz yelled at me. I dropped my hand as I widened my eyes. Kira Suishou and I were the same. I looked over at Rozen, then to Mirai, to Lion, then Guntz. I frowned before looking back down to Kira Suishou sadly.

"I don't want to see you fight anymore!" Lion cried as she fell to her knees as her parents embraced her "I want you to live the way you were before all of this began I want to see the real Kuroi, no, the real Shippuu to be here!"

"Please, Anna let's go home, I want to play with you just like when we were kids in the war! I want to see the little sister I used to love so much." Maria cried pleadingly. I shut my eyes as I finally relaxed and Renpika disappeared from my palm. I opened them again to see that my vision was blurry, I felt something wet fall down my face. It took me a moment before I noticed that I was crying, for the first time in my life I finally broke down. I put a hand to my cheek to feel it wet and tears began to slip into my mouth, they tasted salty. Eventually, I looked up to Lion to see her surprised to see my face.

I smiled brightly as the tears kept falling from my eyes "I guess I was right to have a friend like you, Lion."

I then smiled to Mirai, who was being embraced by Rozen.

"Maria," I called her by her true name "let's go home,"

She smiled brightly nodding her head. I sighed wiping my tears away and was about to get off of my sister until a sharp stab flew right through my back, I narrowed my eyes in shock as I could hear gasps and yells from everyone. I was still sitting on Kira Suishou as more blood spilled on her and to the floor. Blood seeped through my gaping mouth as I looked down in shock to see a large sword coming out of my chest. I recognized it immediately. It was Enju's sword, the one I fought in the war.

"Anna!" Mirai called as she ran towards me. I began retching blood which spilled on Kira Suishou's face. I gripped the blade as I heard Enju spoke.

"Even after all these years you still haven't learned," he chuckled sadistically as I hacked up more blood.

I gripped the blade tighter as it disappeared. I began to feel weaker as I fell on top of Kira Suishou, who was smirking the whole time her face covered in my blood. My face fell right next to hers and I could hear her words in a malevolent tone.

"You really are weak after all," She spoke in a tone of pleasure.

She then threw me off of her making me crash to the floor on my back. I began to breathe in gasps as I felt my heart rate slowing down and my lungs felt as if they were being filled with a liquid. I tried to focus my blurring vision as my eyes narrowed in fear. Then I saw a woman in the crowd of people, she had the same color hair and eyes as me, but it was long. She seemed to be pregnant by how her stomach was protruding out of her. Then I finally noticed who it was. With my last breath, I spoke in a voice just over a whisper.

"Mo...ther..."

Then everything went black as I soon felt, heard, and saw nothing, last I heard was a cry of despair.

* * *

Nya: Ame, NO! Sad, huh? And just when she was finally be freed from her cursed life. T-T Anyway, wait for the next chapter. I just got home and I'm aching from playing hacky sack and doing this stupid obstacle course. By tomorrow I won't be able to get out of my bunk bed. See ya...


	15. Maria, the Memories left in Germany

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 14: Maria, the Memories left in Germany

"Anna!" Maria called loudly as she ran towards her little sister. She stopped in her steps when she saw Anna throw up blood that spilled on top of Kira Suishou. She watched in fear and worry as the small girl gripped the sword in her chest. She began to feel tears fill her eyes as she heard a man with the same voice as her father's speak.

"Even after all these years you still haven't learned," He spoke malevolently as Anna began to hack up more blood onto her sister's face.

Maria wanted to call out to her sister so badly, but she was too stunned to even say a simple word. Maria narrowed her eyes as the blade disappeared from Anna's chest and she collapsed on top of the silver haired girl. She watch Kira Suishou whisper into Anna's ear before throwing her off making Anna crash to the floor making her top hat fall off. Maria gasped as she saw her sister panting harshly that soon grew slower and she could see her life force weakening. Maria frowned as tears fell from her eyes when she heard Anna's last word with her last breath.

"Mo...ther..."

Guntz, who was watching, looked down to his hand to see that the rose ring was fading away he gritted his teeth in frustration as it disappeared. He knew what that meant. Anna was officially dead. Ame...

Maria cried hoarsely when she saw Anna fall limp, she wasn't breathing anymore and her eyes were closed. She fell to her knees as a bright light began to glow from Anna's stiff chest. Slowly a sapphire shard began to float out of her chest surrounded by angelic white and green lights. Kira Suishou smiled toothily as she stood and held up her hands towards the Roza Mystica.

"Finally... Shippuu's Roza Mystica..." She smiled maniacally as it began to glow brighter.

Then the worst happened, the blue shard unexpectedly began to crack, soon more cracks appeared, then it blew into a million pieces falling on to Anna's lifeless body. Everyone in the ball room looked in shock as the pieces of the shattered shard fell on the last Rozen maiden. Rozen, who was watching in shock, dropped his mouth as tears began to fall from his eyes as well. Why did it just shatter like that? He looked back to his wife who was watching in shock with her hands over her mouth, as if trying not to let herself scream. The other Rozen maidens were shocked by what they saw, Anna's Roza Mystica just shattered like that... but why? Suddenly, a bluish green orb fell to the floor next to Anna's limp body.

Maria didn't care as she ran up to her dead sister and picked her up into a tight embrace. She began to cry softly, flowing tears falling on top of her sister's face. All these years of worrying about her and being able to convince her to stay alive, to be happy, was now gone just with a stab to the heart. Oh how she wanted to tell Anna so many things, but now that would never happen. Everything she did for such a broken child like Anna was all a waste now. She began to speak in a cracked and painful voice.

"Anna... Anna...! Please wake up... Please... don't go... You taught me and everyone everything. The way to live alone for the sake of everyone... You can't go now and leave everyone. You can't leave me now! After all I did to find you, to tell you, you were finally going to be a big sister... That was all I wanted to say and you're already dead!

"I don't need anything else, not even your friends or our family... I just want to be with you-that's all I wanted to do! I wanted to actually live like the family we ever wanted back in Germany! Never caring about the misfortunes of the world, always laughing with grandfather! Why can't our dream be realized?!" She cried clutching to her sister tightly.

"Maria..." Rozen frowned watching his eldest daughter hug her little sister.

He slowly began walking towards Maria then he did what he wanted to do when he finally saw his first pair of daughter together at once. He gave them both a strong embrace. His wife, Maryann, followed after him and knelt opposite of Maria, caressing Anna's cold face. Tears began to fall from her eyes as well.

"So you finally made it this far, my precious rain." She spoke in a partially cracked voice.

Guntz frowned sadly watching the family mourn over the small girl. He should mourn too, but he couldn't bring himself to. Ame was so certain of herself, before she fought, that she would win this hands down. He felt a hand to his shoulder and he turned around to see Leorina's face her eyes blurred with tears.

"Guntz..." she spoke quietly "I need to tell you something, Ame told me to tell you if anything like this happened..."

Lion had her eyes closed the moment she knew the sword would stab through Anna's chest. Her parents embraced her as tears fell from their eyes. Lolo was crying on top of Klonoa, who was awestricken by what had happened. Why did it end up like this?

Suisouseki had fallen to her knees with narrowed eyes as she watched Anna suffered her last moments. She didn't know that this was so painful to her little sister. And what she heard from Maria made her more surprised, that was Shippuu's, no, Anna's true goal in her life was to let everyone live. In turn she had to suffer for them, for Suisouseki herself.

'Clink'

Maria opened her eyes looking up towards the small sound. Next to Anna was a small music box. No, it was Kaguya's music box! Maria remembered that it was supposed to be in Anna's possession from her death. Maria picked it up and opened it as a lullaby began to play slowly. She widened her eyes by what she saw. It was a circle of four people, made of gold, holding hands together and smiling while spinning in a circle. But those four people were Rozen, Maryann, when she wasn't pregnant, and Anna and Maria when they were twins. The lullaby was Kaguya's lullaby for her children... But certainly it didn't look like this when she last saw it.

She gasped as it began to float out of her grip while it emanated an angelic color that spread through out the whole room. Suddenly, images began to appear within the light. The images showed of Anna from when she was young, to the war, then to now. Her eyes widened in shock, these were Anna's memories. Just as she realized a new lullaby played along with a memory from the World War. She watched intently as the memory began.

--

_A young eleven-year-old girl with a long black ponytail was concentrating intently on a doll she was making. So far she was close to finishing the features of the face by seeing how most of the features were done. The small girl was wearing a special pair of glasses that seemed to have different magnifications on it by seeing how long the lenses protruded out of the glasses. Too concentrated in her work, another girl around the same size and age entered the room. She looked just like the other girl the only difference was that her hair was blonde and a few inches shorter than the other girls and it was let loose. She slowly crept next to her twin overlooking her first work. So far it was going well._

_"Wow, Anna, its gotten better," she smiled proudly at her sister._

_Suddenly, the small black-haired girl jumped making her head hit the shelf and she fell forward on the desk with tools falling on top of her. The blonde girl panicked as she threw off all of the tools and helped her sister up who was frowning, eyebrows twitching, as pain surged through her head._

_"D-don't do that again, Maria..." Anna grumbled as blood began to spill from a small cut on her forehead._

_"I-I'm sorry..." She stammered sheepishly._

_--_

_Anna sat solemnly, on her forehead a visible bandage, behind the counter of the doll shop she and Maria's grandfather owned. It was a simple shop filled with dolls all made and fashioned by him, not by Anna at all. Anna was day dreaming as rain fell outside while her chin was leaning against the counter. She used to hate rain because it almost rains every two months and business would slow down to the endless fall of small droplets of rain. Her eyes were glazed with thought as the patter of rain against the show case window was all she heard. She didn't even move when the sound of footsteps finally took over the rain patter._

_Behind her emerged an old man in his early sixties holding a new doll in his hands. He carefully put it in the display case under the counter near Anna then looked it. He looked up to see his granddaughter spacing out into space and sighed. He grabbed an alchemy book and gently bopped the spine on her head. She didn't react much, only blinked and that was it._

_"Is it really okay for us to live without parents?" She asked in a slightly dazed voice._

_"I don't know," he replied in his old raspy voice "but I feel really bad for Maria, she doesn't even know that they aren't really dead yet."_

_"And here you are eleven years later, watching over a doll shop with your twin granddaughters. One an alchemist and refuses to go to school, while the other one is any normal kid. Sometimes I think that there is always something in the world you can't get even if you are so close to it." She frowned sadly._

_"There is, you both can't see your parents, my shop will soon turn to ashes, then the world will fall to pieces like the condemned shit they are thanks to that bastard, Hitler."_

_"You're just pissed because I might go to those stupid camps and end up like all of those Nazis."_

_"Well, its better off if you stay in the house like you're supposed to. That damn Hitler only wanting people like me and your sister. I should have put you into hiding." He growled half to himself._

_"Oh really... then how are you supposed to keep track of your shop and your granddaughter without me, huh? Besides I'd rather fight off those bastards than hide like a coward." She growled herself. The old man looked down to his daughter with a smirk before giving out a good chuckle and patting her a little too roughly._

_"Yep, you are my granddaughter! Same personality, same grudge. Maybe we should make an alchemists alliance." He suggested._

_"Nah, I don't trust other alchemists that much. But I wish the world would just go back to what it was."_

_"Yeah... less fights more good laughs and delicious beer."_

_"Alcoholic," Anna frowned at him._

_"Book worm,"_

_"Aside from the usual name calling, I believe you owe me a detailed story of what happened to my parents. Thanks to me for getting you, the alchemy material for the Philosopher's stone." She smirked at him._

_"And I believe that you owe me and Maria a good dinner consisting steak." He grinned at her._

_Anna frowned at him resting her chin back on the counter._

_"Be lucky I cook better than you."_

_--_

_A toothy grin made way to Anna's face as she glared at the sky. It had stopped raining but it was still gloomy outside. Anna was currently on the roof of the house and shop, she seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly, she saw it, a large plane. Her grin widened when something began to fall from it._

_"That's our Sango, always on time." She spoke proudly to herself holding up her hands._

_She smiled in pleasure as the thing that fell out of the plane was a package wrapped in brown paper. When she caught it, the weight was a little unexpected making her fall back and into the open door she had used to get on the roof. With a loud thud she crashed at the bottom of the ladder she came up with the package smashed to her face._

_"Yep, that's our Sango, always giving too much," She muffled through the package._

_--_

_"Grandpa, Grandpa, I got it!" Anna spoke happily holding up the package in her hands._

_"I know, I heard you fall down the ladder...again," he smirked humorously._

_"Well, its Sango's fault for giving us doubles of what we order all the time." She frowned shaking the box in her hands._

_"Give him a break. He is a soldier for the Japanese militia." He smirked patting her dusty hair._

_"You should be happy I'm part Japanese, I get as much stuff imported from my homeland all the time." She spoke with a shrug._

_"Yeah, right, well, you better finish up Maria's doll before she finishes school. Then we can work on getting your parents back here." He smirked down to her._

_"Yeah, yeah..." She sighed putting the box down._

_She was about to turn when her eyes widened as if realizing something._

_"Grandpa, isn't there an air raid coming up on the day we make the stone?" She asked inquiringly._

_"Yes, I was thinking of sending Maria to the shelters for teenagers and kids. Knowing you, you would be too stubborn to leave." He shrugged._

_"Idiot, Maria's staying here!" She scowled angrily._

_"NO, it's too dangerous for her. Even if she does know a bit of alchemy she won't make it if she gave her share for the stone with only that amount of energy!" He shot back in the same stone._

_"She's apart of this family and she has more rights than anyone besides us to see my parents. Don't forget, she was the reason I started learning alchemy in the first place."_

_"And the reason why you dropped out of school, besides, it's too risky even on the day of an air raid."_

_"It'll be easy fending off the attacks with a mere energy shield. I could stand guard out while you and Maria make the stone."_

_"No, Maria's leaving and that's final, I'm not going to lose another child including you, Anna! You should've learned by now that she was the reason we became this! T__ell me this, Anna! Why do you always want to fulfill what Maria wants while you have things you want yourself, huh?! Why can't you do something for yourself besides reading books?"_

_Anna frowned wide eyed at her grandfather. She looked to the side uneasily as she thought it over. Suddenly, her eyes went blank before closing her eyes and sighing in defeat. Afterwards she left the room in despair._

_--_

_Anna leaned her back against a light post near Maria's middle school, she was heavily clothes and a hat had her hair stuffed in it so no one would see that she was a pure hybrid. Around this era it was dangerous if you were another ethnicity in a certain country. Luckily, Anna had inherited her parents blue eyes and her father's skin tone so she was the lucky type for the race of hybrids. Although she wished that things would go back to normal like four years ago before all this hell started, but this world was filled with idiots, power-hungry idiots._

_The young girl sighed as she shifted in her long coat, why did it have to be her to stay undercover? She could have left aboard to Japan and live with her mother's relatives, but no. An air raid already took place and people were dying from intoxication there anyway. Why isn't there a safe place in the world? Ana flinched when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. It was Maria smiling brightly at her._

_"My teacher said that I have the whole year off since the air raid will be here to destroy the school anyway." She spoke with a sad smile._

_Anna nodded with a cool smile._

_"Come on, Anna," Maria smiled taking her little sister's hand "let's go home, I want to have some more of that steak of yours."_

_"Mmm," Anna smiled sadly gripping her big sister's hand._

_As they began their walk home, Maria took the lead walking cheerfully ahead of Anna. Every corner they turn, Maria would look back to see Anna's solemn face looking down with her hand in her coat pocket. The hat on her head concealed her eyes making it hard for Maria to see her sister's eyes. The blonde girl turned around when they were a few blocks away from their home, she looked at Anna sternly only to have the small black-haired girl to bump into her._

_"Why'd you stop?" Anna asked blankly._

_"What's with that face, you're always cheerful when you see me?" She asked in a pout._

_"I am,"_

_"Then why do you look sad? Did you have a fight with grandfather again?"_

_Anna hesitated looking to the side blankly before looking at her sister in the face._

_"Maria, do you want to be sent to the child shelters?"_

_"What?!"_

_"Grandpa and I are going to create the philosopher's stone on the day of the raid. It'll be an opportunity of a life time. But it won't be safe for you here, I wanted you to stay here, but since we're both hybrids I have no choice." Anna told her solemnly._

_"But I want to stay here with you! I never wanted to be separated from you and grandfather!" She protested angrily._

_"Maria, you're being childish! I don't either, but it's too risky if you stay! We're just doing what we think is right!" Anna shot back._

_"Then why don't you go aboard and I stay with grandfather?!"_

_"Because I'm an alchemist and your not, I'm doing all of this for you and here you are yelling at me acting so childish. You're the oldest you should learn to be more mature and accept your fate!"_

_Maria dropped her mouth in shock before looked down clenching her fists angrily. She lifted her hand and with a good thrust slapped Anna hard enough to make her fall back along with her hat. Anna looked at her in shock as she held her burning cheek._

_"I hate you, Anna! You're a selfish, stupid, and useless jerk and you'll never learn anyone's feelings!" Maria scowled at her little sister as tears fell to the floor._

_With that she ran to the shop leaving Anna on the ground caressing her burning cheek. Anna looked down thoughtfully still holding her cheek. After a few moments of thinking she reached and put on her hat carefully hiding her long hair then slowly stood up and patting away all of the dust on her coat. Afterwards she looked towards the direction where Maria ran before sighing helplessly. She turned around opposite of where Maria was going and began walking slowly to who knew where._

_--_

_Anna stood in front of two grave stones in despair. It was hers and Maria's parents' graves. She remembered she used to come here every year with Maria to tell them how well each year went, the good and bad. But ever since the war began, only Maria was able to visit here. This was actually the first time Anna ever visited this place. She sighed as she read the inscriptions on the grave stones._

_Maryann Ortus_

_A sweet mother and radiant daughter_

_May she watch over us in heaven_

_Rozen Ortus_

_A great man of prodigy_

_May he rest in peace_

_Anna lifted her hands from her pocket with a small decorative box in her hand. It was a small music box with small scriptures on it as well. It was her mother's words she had learned by heart from her grandfather._

_A true alchemist is able to protect his or her people with a golden heart and a flame of hope._

_Anna cherished those words just like she did for Maria, but should she now? Anna didn't know, she sighed as she dropped the locket in her pocket then held up her hand again as a blue rose appeared on her palm delicately. She caressed it in her hands, such fragile beauty that could fade away in such a swift movement. She gently settled it between her parents' graves before turning around getting ready to walk back._

_But before she could take a step forward, a trio of kids around her age looked at her with fake grins. She noted immediately that they were holding metal canes in there hands, she knew they weren't here to pay their respects to the dead in the graveyard they were in. She frowned looking at them darkly as one of them who were a boy with thick brown speaking in a cheerful tone._

_"That was pretty cool when you made that rose appear on your hand, almost like magic, can you teach us how to do it?" He asked in a playful tone._

_Anna smirked. She'll have to play along to get out of this._

_"Just a pointer, read an alchemy book," She replied in the same tone._

_"What's alchemy?" A boy with red hair asked moving a little closer to her._

_"Find one and you'll see. Now while you excuse me, I'm going home." She spoke blandly trying to walk past them._

_But she stopped in her tracks when a blonde boy held out his cane in front of her to keep her from leaving._

_"What's wrong, boy, too much of a wimp to stand up to a few guys?" He smirked toothily at her._

_Anna looked at her blankly before giving off a dark chuckle._

_"How rude to say that to me, you fucked up bastard." She grinned darkly._

_The boy frowned nastily with angry narrowed eyes before seizing Anna by the collar of her coat._

_"A wimp like you doesn't have the rights to insult someone as superior as me." He growled at her._

_"That's ironic for you to say," She grinned toothily at him._

_The boy widened his eyes in anger before lifting up his cane and began to swing it at her head. But after he swung it was stopped cold by Anna. He and the other boys narrowed their eyes in shock as Anna smirked toothily._

_"They don't call me a true alchemist for nothing," she grinned as electricity began to crawl around the cane. Immediately, the blond boy yelled in pain as electricity crawled up the arm he was holding with his cane crawl around his body making visible volts of energy surround his body._

_"Alfonse!"_

_The two other boys watched in shock as their friend yelled in pain before finally letting go of Anna. The moment she landed on her feet she swiped the tall boy off of his feet with the cane then spun around swing the cane to hit the other two who were stunned. They both fell on top of one another as the cane made contact with the brown-haired boy. When they were all down, Anna stomped on Alfonse's chest with great force._

_"If I find you torturing other people like you tried to do to me today, I'll be sure to send you to a world where hell stays." She threatened him pointing the cane at him._

_"S-son of a bitch," He growled "you're a damn freak. I hope you die along with the other losers who'll die in this war." Anna grinned toothily again as she put more pressure on his chest._

_"I look forward to seeing you in hell too." She spoke in a low tone._

_Behind her, the two boys had recovered from the hit and were lifting up their canes over their heads ready to slash Anna who wasn't even paying attention. Forcefully, they both slammed down on Anna's head and back making her fall to her side losing her hat and music box in the process. Anna grunted as she fell down as Alfonse stood befor her stomping his foot on her rib cage._

_"Wait, Alfonse, this guy's a girl!" the brown haired boy protested._

_"Shut up, Carl, either way this bitch was trying to kill us, might as well do what she was thinking." He grinned malevolently._

_Suddenly, Anna began to cough up blood as she clenched her fists tightly. Carl and the red -haired boy gasped in worry by how much blood she lost._

_"Come on, Alfonse, give her a break let's just get out of here before someone sees." The red head pleaded._

_"Ugh, Fine!" He growled annoyingly before leaning down and taking Anna's music box "but I'm taking this, this'll probably give us alotta cash."_

_Anna gritted her teeth as the trio of boys left her on the ground as endless blood began to spill from her mouth. Shakily she got to her feet and reached for her hat. She had to get the music box back that was all she had left of her parents. Anna put a hand to her side where she was stomped on and picked up a cane limping quickly after the boys. No doubt she was going to give them hell._

_--_

_Maria ate stolidly at her steak as she sat at the dinner table with her grandfather. It was already past 7:30 and Anna still hadn't returned. She again looked outside the window to see if Anna was at the door, but again she wasn't there. Maria sighed before taking another bite of her dinner. She looked up at her grandfather who was already wiping his mouth with a napkin and getting ready to put his dirty plate in the sink. She watched him sadly as he did so before finally speaking._

_"Grandfather, do you think I was a little hard on her?" Maria asked guiltily looking up to him._

_"I don't know... your sister was always the mature type. She spends a lot of her time helping me watch over the shop and take care of you and me. She's very good girl, it's just she's been so secluded with you and me, she became the type where she was left unchanging for a few years, that's why her development as a normal kid is a little below yours." He told her simply as he began washing his dish._

_"I see..." She sighed sadly._

_The old man smirked as her held Maria's shoulder firmly._

_"You know Anna was trying her best to keep you here, she even knew it was risky for you. She loves you a lot she just doesn't show it openly like you do. Give her a chance, Maria." He smirked before the door to the kitchen opened with a slam._

_They both looked up to see a tattered, tired, beaten Anna who was panting heavily while holding her side. Her clothes looked torn and splotches of dark blood seemed to mix in with the dark blue color. There was dirt and bruises along Anna's face along with a noticeable cut on her cheek. There were also hints of stained blood below her lip. Maria gasped as she stood up and walked up to her sister quickly._

_"Anna, what happened?" She asked worriedly._

_Anna looked down, the torn hat on her head concealing them from her sister. With a grunt, she walked or quickly limped past her._

_"Nothing, I'm going to bed, I'm not hungry." She replied in a raspy voice._

_Maria looked concerned at her sister, but flinched when she heard her grandfather speak._

_"You're late, what were you doing, really?" he asked suspiciously as Anna made way to the hall which led upstairs._

_"None of your business, old man." She spoke in a tired, annoyed voice._

_Maria frowned as she watched her little sister trudge, she about to call her before she heard a hard thud from the hall. She and their Grandfather ran into the dark hall to see Anna lying limply on the wooden floor as a small pool of blood appeared under her. Maria's voice faltered as she cried quickly running up to her unconscious sister and began shaking forcefully._

_"Anna, Anna! Wake up, what's wrong?! Answer me!" She yelled shaking her sister._

_Suddenly, she heard something fall out of Anna's ripped coat pocket. Maria looked down to it to see that it was the music box, it was covered in blood and dents could be seen on it. She picked it up shakily and opened it to here a broken lullaby. She began to cry despairingly, tears flowing from her eyes and down on her sister's serene face. She leaned down and embraced her sister not caring if the blood would stain on her clothes._

_"I'm so sorry, Anna! I'll go aboard for you, it's all my fault you ended up like this, I'm sorry!" she cried as their Grandfather kneeled beside her and patted her back._

_"Its okay, Maria, let's get her in bed, she's been through a lot she needs to rest is all." He assured her solemnly._

_Maria didn't reply as she continued to cry on top of her precious sister saying again and again about how selfish she was, how mean she was, how childish she was. And it went on like that for a while._

_--_

_Maria looked down to Anna sadly. She was gasping as she moaned in her sleep. She grasped the hand Maria had given her as tight as she could through the fever. Her fever was very high, along with the bad wounds she received from those boys. Her wounds consisted of a few broken ribs, a minor concussion, various cuts all over her arms and legs, a stab to her right side, and a bloody left leg. Now she was covered in white bandages and was resting in her room with incense their grandfather put to help Anna through the fever._

_Maria took off the wet flannel she put over her sister's eyes and forehead, and felt it with her cold hand. It was still very hot. Subconsciously, Maria dipped the flannel in the basin beside her then wringed it before placing the cold rag over Anna's closed eyes again._

_Her tears stopped falling hours ago, now it was way past midnight. Their grandfather had fallen asleep a few hours ago when Anna's fever was at its highest. Not that it was beginning to cool down he suggested to Maria that he would put ice on it later, but she protested saying she wanted to stay with Anna. Now she was looking at her sister blankly watching every painful, gasping breath she took. Maria sighed as she put her hands around Anna's limp one as she laid her head down next to her sister's._

_She watched Anna as her gasps gradually slowed to quick breaths, then to slow breathing. From time to time, Maria checked her temperature to feel it gradually cooling down. With a relieved sigh, Maria finally rested her head sleepily and drifted off into her own sleep._

* * *

Nya: I decided to put the chapter I mentioned in the last one I put up after the next two I'm to put up. I thought there was a big whole in this so I just decided to put this in 3rd or omniscient, I don't know... -.- Anyway, have a good weekend. X3


	16. Tokei, the Long Sadistic War

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 15: Tokei, the Long Sadistic War

_Anna shifted in her bed as she slowly came to. Weakly, she opened her eyes only to shut them tight as she shifted painfully in a contorted face. She winced as she painfully turned to her side only to flinch when her face met Maria's, who was still sleeping heavily beside her. Still dazed, Anna looked at her blankly before yawning quietly. She slowly moved her bandaged hand up to her sister's face and lightly brushed her bandaged hand against it. aria stirred as she felt something rough against her cheek and weakly opened her eyes to see a pair of her own sapphire eyes looking at her expressionlessly._

_"Maria..." Anna croaked in a raspy soft voice. Maria gasped as she quickly grasped her sister's hand._

_"Anna, are you feeling okay?" She asked worriedly. With a weak, soft smile, the black-haired girl smiled before her eyes began to grow blanker. Within seconds she fell back to sleep her hand falling limp on the bed. Maria sighed in relief as she embraced Anna. While doing so, their grandfather walked in with a tray filled with food._

_"She woke up I presume," he smirked laying the tray on a table next to Maria. Maria nodded with a soft smile._

_"Good, you'll be staying here from now on."_

_"What?"_

_"The transportation grew so every person who has the chance is going now. I was going to send you now, but I don't think I can take care of your sister alone." He grinned toothily at her._

_"Besides, Anna really wanted you to stay. That's why we got into that big fight." He said before leaving the room. Maria looked down to Anna with narrowed eyes before another smile made way to her lips. She lifted her sister and embraced her tightly again._

_"We'll go through this together, Mother's Precious Rain."_

_--- _

_"There that should do it," Anna spoke sternly as she lifted up a piece of chalk in her powdered hand._

_"Good, make sure that the liquid and minerals are accurately at the right spots." Their grandfather told her as he and Maria kept a look out. They were all on the roof._

_"Is it really that dangerous to make a tiny stone?" Maria asked looking up to the tall old man._

_"It is," Anna replied as she carefully placed a diamond on the edge of the circle she had made out of chalk._

_"Why?"_

_"The Philosopher's stone, a stone that is capable of turning metal into gold, an elixir of life to bring rejuvenation or better yet the achievement of immortality. With this stone, we can even go over the paths of the gods if we wanted to." The old man spoke._

_"Yep, that was what mother and father were targeting before they disappeared." Anna added with a nod._

_"What do you mean?" Maria asked looking back to her sister._

_"Old man said that because of our bad conditions with that sickness I forgot what it was... Mother and Father decided to seek the stone themselves. Then I think when we were two months, was it? They both disappeared off the face of the earth. So visibly they are still alive, but not on this world." Anna explained as she patted her dusty hands together._

_"So what are we going to do with the stone when we create it?" Maria asked curiously._

_"First, we get your parents back. Second, we'll put a barrier around the village. Then we can destroy all those damn weapons from the military." The old man growled with a toothy grin._

_"Yeah, I want to see those damn wimps cry like babies when I blow up their tanks." Anna growled in the same manner. Maria chuckled sheepishly at her little sister as she jumped off the ledge of the roof they were standing on and examined the circle._

_"So... how do I do this again?" she asked uncertainly._

_"Circulation," Anna replied simply "Like this circle, you must circulate you're alchemic energy into the circle while concentrating on what you want. Be sure you stay on task at all times, if one little mistake then that's it for all of us."_

_"Is it bad, if I mess up?" Maria asked innocently._

_"Yes, very bad things. One of us might lose our limbs, organs, maybe even our bodies ourselves. That is what we might have to sacrifice for the stone aside from the dead bodies in our village right now. With this much to sacrifice we have a good hand down to getting the stone." Their grandfather spoke patting a hand on Anna's bandaged head._

_"Ready," he asked Anna. She nodded sternly. It had been a week since she had woken up in bed and she was better than ever aside from the still healing wounds on her head, leg, arms and abdomen. She looked better and she was able to move freely without feeling anymore pain. Now she and the others were on the roof of their shop, it was the day of the Air Raid. The perfect time to make a Philosopher's stone._

_The three put their hands on the edge of the circle concentrating. They all kneeled side by side as they palms touched the white circle as it began to glow a bright golden light. They grinned as the transmutation began according to plan. Light began to swirl out of the circle as a red dot of light began to float within the middle. That was the developing Philosopher's stone. Anna frowned when the golden light soon turned into a dark black and violet, red lightning bolts swirled along. She straightened herself looking around worriedly. Something was wrong. Suddenly, she flinched when she heard two cries next to her. Quickly she turned to see Maria embracing their grandfather who was yelling in pain as he was dissolving into the vortex of dark light._

_"Old man, Maria!" Anna yelled as she began to reach for Maria's hand. At that moment...Maria's and Anna's grandfather disappeared without a final word of good-bye. Now it was Maria's turn to disappear._

_"Maria, Maria, NO!" Anna yelled as she tried to reach for her sister._

_"Anna, Mother's Rain, stay with me!" She yelled as she was pulled into the vortex trying to reach for her sister._

_"No, don't go! You need to see them, we need to see them!" Anna cried loudly as tears began to form in her eyes._

_"Anna~!" Maria said before she finally disappeared into the dark light completely out of Anna's reach now._

_"Maria, Father's Sun, No! Come Back!" Anna yelled in despair as she was too pulled in with small hands constricting her body. The last thing she saw was the endless balls of fire falling from the sky as large planes began to fill the skies._

_"NO~!"_

_--- _

_Anna watched with narrow eyes as she was forced to look into the golden tunnel before her, images of everything known to man entering her head. Life, death, knowledge, war, and harmony, all of them, were mingling together in Anna's mind. She couldn't understand what was going on, but as more images rapidly made way into her head she knew. She knew that this was what alchemy was. Then the images of her family made way into her head and she gasped finally blinking. When she opened her eyes she saw the one thing she wanted before her, her family. Immediately, she began reaching towards them desperately, not even caring about the hands holding her back. She began to trudge desperately to her goal._

_"Mother, Father, Grandfather, Maria!" She yelled. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down to what was holding her back. An infestation of peoples' shadows around her back, she noticed that people were holding her back as she tried to struggle._

_"Stop! Let go! Let go of me!" She yelled trying to struggle from their grip as they began to smile and laugh maniacally. In a flash, Anna was let go and appeared in front of a large black-stoned gate with statues of people on it. The gates were open revealing eyes and mouths smiling down on her. She looked at it wide-eyed as the gate slowly began to close. When it was closed she finally gasped as if realizing something. Quickly, she ran to the closed gate and began to bang on it._

_"Wait, open up one more time, you need to bring them back, I was so close! The truth, the thing I seek was in there, everything we sought was in there!" She yelled banging harder. Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard making Anna frown._

_"Equivalent exchange? What do you mean? Toll?" She asked confused. Anna looked down to her right leg to see that it was gradually disappearing as a bright light crawled up her leg. Her eyes narrowed as she watched in terror; finally she let out a terrified yell and everything turned dark again._

_"AAGH~~~~!"_

_--- _

_Anna cried loudly as she grasped her fists as she lay on the circle with a bloody leg that was more than half gone. Tears began to flow out of her eyes as she looked up. She watched painfully as the mist around her slowly began to disappear. She was completely aware that everything was on fire and would soon collapse into rubble._

_"T-The stone..." she grunted as she tried to get on her one knee. She gasped, eyes narrowed by what she saw, on the circle was a small pool of red liquid. It looked like sparkling blood, but no doubt it was the Philosopher's stone. No, a failed attempt of the Philosopher's stone. Anna looked away shamefully as she began to shake and hacked up blood violently._

_"Damnit!" She cried slamming her blood covered fist "No... This isn't what we wished for... Maria... Old man... It's my fault... It's all mine..."_

_"All those years... all those years of studying... waiting... why Maria...? Why can't our dream be realized?!" Anna yelled in the sky._

_"Because, you can't realize the truth, Maryann's precious Rain," A man's voice spoke before her. Anna gasped as she looked up to see a man with pale blond hair and pale blue eyes like her. She noted that he had a shot gun in his hand and a blank look in his eyes like her._

_"Who are you?" She asked a strain in her voice._

_"Isn't it obvious, I'm your father, Rozen." He spoke simply._

_"No, you're not; you're just a bad imitation of Rozen." She growled darkly at him._

_'Rozen' raised an eyebrow blankly "How can you tell?"_

_"Because, Rozen gives of a glow of safety and happiness even in his pictures but you, you give off this mist of bad energy that's already killing me as we speak." She grunted as blood began to spill from the corner of her mouth. 'Rozen' frowned as he pointed his gun at Anna. She growled as his finger pulled the safety trigger then placed his index finger curling over the trigger. Then in one shot, the bullet flew into Anna's left shoulder making her yelp in pain. Anna gritted her teeth as she began to shake again gripping her bleeding shoulder._

_"B-bastard,"_

_"I don't see why Rozen has such interest in you aside from you being his last daughter... Oh well, hopefully they'll be happy to see you in hell," 'Rozen' frowned pointing the gun to Anna's forehead._

_"F-Fuck you!" she panted struggling to speak._

_"Say hi to Satan for me," he grinned toothily. Then he pressed down on the trigger..._

_--- _

_Anna opened her eyes slowly to see endless blue sky flowing with white clouds. She floated there limply as she stared off into nothing with her dull blue eyes. She looked down, dazed, as she could see more clouds below along with the deep blue sea. On her back were two angelic wings keeping her a float in the sky. A gust of soft wind blew against her at the same time an angel bigger and older then Anna appeared. She had pale pink hair and amber eyes, she was wearing a beautiful robe like Anna's but it was more decorated. She was smiling beautifully at her as she flew towards the small girl. When she finally reached her, she placed a hand on both of Anna's cheek. She smiled softly at Anna, while the other girl just stared at her lifelessly._

_"Anna... you finally made it to the other side."_

_"..."_

_"What's wrong...?"_

_"Where's Maria?" She asked dully._

_"She's in heaven." She smiled simply._

_"Where am I?"_

_"In the bridge intertwining heaven and hell,"_

_"Then why am I here, aren't you supposed to throw me in hell?"_

_"I wanted to ask you, do you want to become an angel of the living to protect others, or do you want to live as a human again?" She asked still smiling._

_"..."_

_"Do you not want to live?_

_"...I want to be an angel..." The angel widened her eyes in interest._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't have a good enough reason," she replied simply._

_"Still, why?"_

_"...I can't describe it..."_

_"Okay," the angel sighed in defeat. She pulled Anna towards her by holding her face, when they were so close that they could feel each other's breath. The angel's face went past Anna's at the same time three different girls appeared behind her in the same stature. They all looked similar to the original Anna. They all floated there limply behind her as the angel spoke to her._

_"These are your supporter lives; they will watch over and take care of you as you grow. Now listen carefully. When you start to remember about your past you will suffer both physically and mentally. When an immortal angel dies, you will begin to die out. Once that angel dies you must runaway, as far as you can and wait. There you will stand ground on your own. No one will interfere with you. If they do, you have the right to take lives. You will be a Meister of the people and against the people._

_"Suffering and pain will eat away at your soul, and there will be no turning back when you start the path. When you know the time is right, you will hit the end of the path and become Kaguya's death scythe or Konnichi's life spear. If you're good we'll spare the lives you hold dear in exchange for your mind and soul." She smiled in such a calm tone. Anna looked at her blankly as she plucked a feather from her own wings. She delicately held it and pressed it against the middle of Anna's chest. I glowed angelically as it dissolved into her chest. Anna put a hand to her chest as she savored the feeling. Slowly, Anna's receded into her back and she began to fall limply into the ocean. As she fell, she saw the angel smile down on her as the three girls disappeared._

_"I, Kohaku, will watch over you as well..." She spoke before disappearing. Anna blinked for a few moments thinking about her new fate, Kaguya and Konnichi... Anna closed her eyes slowly and waited hoping to fall in the ocean with a huge splash. Then everything, once again, went black._

_--- _

_A young woman with black hair and silver eyes looked down lovingly to a bundle of blankets in her arm as she rested in her bed. Inside the bundle a baby's giggle could be heard as a pair of tiny hands reached out towards the young woman. The new mother laughed happily as she let one of the hands grasp her finger._

_"Such a beautiful baby girl, aren't you?" She giggled._

_"Yup, just like her mother," A man spoke proudly as he entered the room._

_"Hey, Konnichi, I thought you would be finishing her birth papers?" She asked in a tired voice._

_"I was, but I don't know what to name her. She's a very special girl. It took us three whole days to wait for her to be born." He grinned sitting on the bed with her to see his new daughter._

_"Yes, but it was worth it bringing such a frail child with such a strong wavelength within her into our world. It's almost difficult to name her now she's like a child of taijutsu."_

_"Well, Kaguya, hopefully this is our last child. We should give her a very special name." Konnichi smirked putting a hand to his new daughter's face. Kaguya looked out the window, it was raining that night. She looked at it dazed before a thought made her widen her eyes._

_"Ame..."_

_"What?"_

_"How about Ame Mitsukai," Kaguya smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow at his wife. He looked out the window as well before sighing in defeat._

_"Yeah, I like it, Ame Touki Mitsukai, the last born of the Mitsukai clan. The next heir of the kingdom of all the kingdoms, I like it, a perfect name for a perfect daughter." He grinned at his wife as he began to write it down. They both looked down to their daughter as she giggled happily waving her hands freely._

_"Pretty energetic," Kaguya giggled rocking Ame back and forth._

_"Why don't you sing her a lullaby she should be sleepy by now." Konnichi suggested. Kaguya nodded with a beautiful smile and smiled down to Ame who was looking at her curiously._

_"Konoko na kawaisa kagirinaya_

_"Ten ni tatoeba hoshi no kazu_

_"Yama de wa ki no kazu kaya no kazu_

_"Obana karu kaya hagi kikyo_

_"Nanakusa chigusa no kazu yori mo_

_"Daiji na konoko ga nenne suru," Kaguya smiled to see her daughter fast asleep._

_"She's even cuter when she sleeps," Kaguya giggled wrapping Ame tighter to keep her warm._

_"I'm going to finish her papers then I'll come back and rest with you, how's that?"_

_"Okay," she nodded before looking down to her sleeping daughter's serene face. With a nod, Konnichi left quietly closing the door behind him._

_---_

_"The angel of and against the people, huh," Konnichi sighed leaning back in his chair._

_"Why would Kohaku endow someone as special as her upon us, we don't even exceed the powers of the gods yet. And yet Ame is already holding more soul wavelengths than a normal Tsubasanian baby..."_

_Just then Kohaku appeared behind him in new robes and a soft look in her eyes._

_"Well, she did enter and pass through the gate." She smiled at him. He didn't turn back as he looked up thoughtfully._

_"My own daughter, a soul who suffered in the World War, seems pretty bad if you ask me. Luckily, Kaguya's coped with it for now, but wait till Ame meets her siblings all hell will break out. But truly, Kohaku, we would have been fine having Ame as a normal child without such a burden on her." He suggested turning to her in his chair._

_"It was her decision after she had entered the gate. You know how those gods are, torturing people who use the gate for their own selfish reasons."_

_"But that was for Mirai, right? I mean Mirai and Ame used to be twins before all of this happened. Ame was just trying to bring Rozen and Maryann back." Konnichi frowned._

_"Well, yes, but going past the boundary lines that we stand in is a felony and whoever tries to pass through those must be severely punish maybe even losing their arms and legs to pay for the price of being there." Kohaku sighed in defeat._

_"Ugh," Konnichi growled gathering the scattered papers on his desk._

_"I don't know what has gone with all of the clans, Kohaku. They all work together in harmony, but when it comes to land they surely despise one another, even economy, and we don't even have a currency. Sometimes I wish that we didn't have to be reincarnated into a place more disastrous than hell and more beautiful than heaven. Some place to live as we live as angels and devils don't you think?" He smirked at his friend._

_"Well, over populating heaven and hell would be very difficult if we sent all of you there. So far the gods watching over their people all agreed that all who don't believe in them should just end up here." She giggled._

_"I guess, a bit ironic don't you think, non-religious people become angels and devils here to learn to become gods." He chuckled then gave out a good-hearted laugh._

_"Visibly, Konnichi, you and Kaguya are next in line for death and life gods." Kohaku reminded him in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"Yeah, but I don't want to leave Ame. She's just been born, and I'm worried about her." He quickly frowned looking to the side thoughtfully. Suddenly, the door crashed open to reveal 'Rozen' again in tattered bloody clothes. Konnichi narrowed his eyes as the man trudge to him and grabbed him by the shirt._

_"Where is she?!" He asked loudly._

_"Where is who, and how the hell did you enter my N-field?" Konnichi asked in the same tone._

_"The angel! The angel of and against the people! I know she's here." 'Rozen' growled holding up the gun in his hand._

_"There's no one here, so you either leave or I kick your ass to kingdom come!" Konnichi growled putting a hand to the sword that was latched on his hip._

_"I know she's here, not even someone as powerful as you can give off such a strong wavelength." Rozen growled again as his eyes turned scarlet red._

_"I'm telling you, no one's here!" Konnichi yelled as he unsheathed his sword and lunged towards Rozen. In a flash the two clashed weapons with one another. They glared at one another as anger began to build up in them._

_"What do you want to do with such a frail child anyway?" Konnichi asked loudly._

_"That 'frail child' is a menace to everyone around her and I've come to end her to keep everyone safe!" Rozen replied loudly._

_"Konnichi," Kaguya called from the door holding a whining baby in her arms, "I heard a loud sound and it woke up Ame, is something wrong?"_

_Kaguya froze when she saw the two clashing weapons. She froze when her eyes met with Rozen's and within two goods shots from his gun which he quickly held up. The two bullets hit Kaguya and Konnichi in an instant. Rozen grinned as their blood stained them and saw Kaguya fall over while still holding Ame. Ame was crying softly as Rozen walked over to the frail child and picked it up by the blanket tightly wrapped around her._

_"Hmph, already fifty years and here you are again as a baby, might as well mess around with you for the next few years, you're not that much of a threat anyway," Rozen grumbled to her as he cradled her in his arms and taking her small right wrist. Suddenly, his palm began to glow around Ame's wrist and black tattoos began to spread across her small body. Slowly, Ame began to lose consciousness and immediately fell limp in Rozen's arms. He dropped her next to her mother then left the room as if nothing even happened. Luckily, Kaguya was still breathing weakly and she caressed her child for one last time while bringing out her music box. It clicked open by itself as it played slowly and softly._

_"A-ame..." she spoke weakly "you must become... strong and fight for us... and your people... I will always watch over you... with your father... please bring us... to harmony in the... fu... ture..." She then fell limp with her child still in her arms, she wasn't breathing anymore and the blood spilling from her fatal wound spilled all over her child's sleeping face._

---

Maria narrowed her eyes in shock, history... was repeating itself. She looked down to her dead sister surprised, Anna had gone through all of that and she didn't even have the guts to tell anyone. She gave her little sister a sympathetic look, until the light from the orb that fell out of Ana's body began to glow. She looked up quickly only to gasp like everyone else. Before her stood two people clad in white. The first was a girl the same size, stature, and face as Anna. The only difference was that she had white long hair. The other was the unmistakable Tokei, one of the true heroes from the war. This was the first time Maria had ever seen or met him, she remembered hearing from rumors that he was the one who saved Anna from falling into hell.

She watched them as they kneeled beside Anna's body. The girl with white hair put a hand to her pale cheek as a tear escaped from her eye and dripped down Anna's cheek. Maria frowned as she reached and placed a hand on top of the girl's.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect. She wouldn't let me." Maria frowned sadly at her.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault... She just couldn't bring herself to tell you." The girl frowned.

"W-What do you mean?" Maria asked confused.

Tokei frowned sadly at her "After I had died, she began to die out herself. She was trying to hold out as long as she could until new children were born into your clan. This was her fate, Mirai, and we can't change that for her."

"B-but she deserves to live longer than all of us, she sacrificed everything, even her way of life." Lion protested. Tokei and the girl shook their heads.

"You'll see the truth now," They both said as memories began to play from the music box again.

---

_"But sir, I will not take part in the war as a weapon! It goes against laws!" Anna protested loudly slamming her fist on the table that kept a distance between her and Dokyoo. Dokyoo looked at her quickly._

_"I enforced those laws for a reason, but rarity cadets are not enforced in it!" he shot back. Anna narrowed her eyes in anger with gritted teeth._

_"When I enrolled in this militia, I wanted to fight for our home with my own powers. You said so yourself when I enrolled as a world class alchemist, why do you intend for me to take this?" she yelled banging on the table again. Immediately, Dokyoo slammed his fist on the table._

_"I'm doing this for my home and for our families!" he replied loudly._

_"What families?! I'm an orphan and you don't even have a wife or kids!" She asked angrily. Angrily he stood up instantly, knocking the chair he was sitting on fall to the floor. They both looked at each other angrily for a few moments._

_"As an honorable and loyal cadet I will fight for my home, but if I must be given certain powers to defeat my enemies then I decline!" She growled at him._

_"You will not!" He shot back making Anna narrow her eyes. He smirked pressing a button on the remote on his desk and a screen appeared behind him. Anna narrowed her eyes as she watched the screen as she did so Dokyoo spoke._

_"When they enrolled in the military they swore to give up everything, and also their lives. It would be a shame if I were to shoot bullets at their orbs and let them die slowly." He smirked wolfishly. Anna looked down thoughtfully, then after a few moments she sighed in defeat nodding to her commanding officer._

_"I will take part as a Rozen maiden and win this war hands down." She frowned sadly dropping her head._

_"Good," he said in a tone of pleasure._

_"As a Rozen maiden you will have a new family now, I would like to introduce you to your new father." He smiled as a tall blond man appeared behind him. Anna widened her eyes when the real Rozen entered the room._

_"This is Rozen, your new father." The man introduced_

_---_

_A man in his early thirties with dark green hair and river green eyes ran with a group of men in a war ground. He panted hard as he followed behind with a gun in his hand and many weapons strapped to his back. He and the group of men he was with stopped when they heard a loud howl and painful screams. The man gasped for breath looking around the barren wasteland. Suddenly, a crash appeared before them as their comrades fell to the floor bloodied and unconscious as a Kishin wolf appeared with something gnawed in its mouth. It began to shake its head violently still holding the thing in its mouth. The man gasped when he saw it was Anna and her right side was being torn off by the wolf, he then noticed that her left arm wasn't moving due to the big bite mark on her left shoulder. Too stunned to move, he flinched when Anna was slammed to the floor with the wolf still biting hard on her small body._

_Anna grunted as she tried to get out of its grip, but its teeth or mouth wouldn't budge. She began coughed up blood as she was slammed again and more blood spilled out of the wolf's mouth. Suddenly, she was dropped and she crashed hard on the rocky floor as the man began to batter away at the wolf. Weakly, she got on her knees holding her bleeding shoulder watching the man fight. She raised an eyebrow as if wondering who this man was and why he was helping a rarity cadet like her. Finally, the wolf ran away with various wounds on his body making the man grin victoriously before turning back to the young girl. He widened his eyes to see that this girl was way younger than he thought. She looked like a ten-year-old. He was about to ask until he noticed that she was badly injured and knelt in front of her beginning to wrap her wounds with bandages from his portable first aid kit on his belt._

_"What were you trying to accomplish fighting that wolf?" He asked worriedly as he tried to stop the blood flowing out._

_"That wolf is a Kishin, it was trying to take the angels from our squadron headquarters there. He's been stalking me and my squad for a month now, so I decided to end it before he would take the cargo I had been protecting," She replied tiredly as she collapsed on her bum panting hard. The man looked up to the girl to see she was an elemental like him, but something was different about her. She had this look in her eyes that he had never seen in any other elemental he ever met. He noticed by now that the young cadet was nodding off as they sat there in silence._

_"What's you name, cadet?" He asked looking at her ranking badge._

_"Shippuu Okami, of the elemental clan, you?" She asked tiredly._

_"Tokei, Tokei Jikan, a master bard from the elemental clan as well." He replied before she finally fell forward and immediately went limp. Tokei picked her up under her shoulders and rested her limp body on his back making sure she was secure. He then turned to his men ordering them to get her assigned squad while he took her to the infirmary._

_---_

_Tokei watched the sunset on the empty land of war ground he and his crew just cleared, he was waiting for someone. He flinched when he heard footsteps to his right side and turned towards it to see Shippuu covered in bandages with a sly grin on her face. She partially limped over to the tall young man and looked at the setting sun with a grin._

_"So... you're Ame of the Mitsukai clan." He smirked at her to receive a good hearted laugh from her. He turned to her with a smirk as she laughed with a bright smile._

_"Yeah," she sighed recovering "I was told I was when I turned seven. Makes sense as to why I was the only orphan in the whole kingdom of water."_

_"You do know that you are the one of and against our people, right?" He asked inquiringly._

_"Yep," she frowned sadly "Kurayami, the head Shinigami told me that an angel who would be a true hero was going to die because of me."_

_"You betting it's me?" He asked._

_"Yeah, since you saved back there two weeks ago. Be happy I finally killed off that damn wolf Kishin, I thought I'd never get out of his mouth, his drool smelled so bad it stuck to me for a whole week before I finally fell in the ocean's waves while infiltrating a flying craft from the enemy." She replied simply._

_"When were you deployed here?" Tokei asked looking down to her._

_"Three months ago, I still have three more to go before I return home." She replied in that same mono-tone._

_"That goes against laws for a cadet to stay that long." He frowned at her._

_"Yes, but not for rarity cadets," She replied exasperatingly. Tokei narrowed his eyes at the young girl as she continued to look at the orange sun. The red tint made her dark blue hair a little brighter and her blue eyes sparkle a little even though they were glazed with sadness. It was visible she had gone through a lot even more than her past months here. And even though she looked better then he saw her before, she still had visible cuts, burns and bruises all over her arms necks and face and that was only things that weren't covered by her clothes._

_"I see you're wearing the armor mail on your chest, you weren't wearing it when I saved you." He grinned at her with a dark chuckle._

_"I let my 'precious cargo' use it, she was supposed to stay at the camps but she's very stubborn when I take chances with myself so she came along until the attack. Luckily she was behind the barricades when I and the other leaders fought. We already have two of them crippled from that attack and some have a few broken bones, unlike me I got the most damage and here I am two weeks later talking to my savior." She explained to him still looking at the sun._

_"You know ten year olds are usually still in the militia's training academy this war should be for older people like me." He suggested._

_"I know, I didn't want to come here at first, but when I heard some privates and other ranks lower than sergeant majors began to get badly injured or close to the feeling of death again I had to come here. Except that bastard Major General Dokyoo wouldn't let me deploy myself unless I took the powers of the last resort weapons and some good ranking officers around my age range. Stupid idiot thought I was too weak to go alone and he wanted to test me by how long I could hold out like this. So he doubled my deployment more than the main leaders in this, I guess that's what I get for being one of the double digit battle systems." She sighed sadly._

_"You know life isn't fair, you should know that by now." He frowned at her._

_"I guess, but life is sometimes worth it. The princess asked me the weirdest question when I was eating before I went back to sleep last week." She smirked._

_"What did she say?"_

_"She said 'what was your wish when you were younger?' and I replied 'To see everyone smile,' I thought it was a stupid question so I chose that answer." She smirked grimly._

_"Really, your wish is to see everyone smile?" He smirked inquiringly._

_"Well, yeah when I was five, my master said he always smiled whenever I had fun during training so I came up with the thought that I was a good girl in the world." She smiled sadly "But as I grew older, I found out that life is never easy from step one."_

_"Who was your master?" Tokei asked._

_"Kisho Ronin, I believe he is a good friend of yours. He did mention a bard like you who was born to this clan, and of course there is only one bard for each clan so it was easy to see through that." She smirked before turning back "thanks for the save, but I suggest you keep yourself in top shape, because the next we meet... might be the last."_

_And with that she left walking in little strides._

* * *

Nya: Sorry got carried away with this, oh well, I have a candy hangover right now so I'm going to bed. *yawns* Good night... X3


	17. Touki

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 16: Touki...

_Anna grunted as she was thrown to the ground harshly, she skidded on her back before she was grabbed by her neck by Kira Suishou who was looking at her malevolently. Just then the ground below them began to shake and just behind Anna a huge crack of earth appeared behind her and fire began to spew out of it. Kira Suishou smiled toothily at her little sister as she summoned a crystal in her hand. __Anna gritted her teeth at her as she tried to get out of her sister's grasp, she looked exhaustedly spent and she was bleeding a lot as it was. _

"_It's too bad you won't be able to see father again, oh well he loves me more than you anyway." She grinned maniacally._

"_That's what I hate about you; you would go this far just to see that stupid pedo!" Anna growled only to be pulled closer to Kira Suishou. __She placed her mouth near her ear as she hugged Anna to keep her from moving._

"_I hate you too, and I'll be sure that you suffer more than anyone here." She spoke darkly._

"_Too late," Anna grinned before narrowing her eyes. Kira Suishou grinned as she pulled out the crystal she had stabbed in Anna's back. Immediately, Anna fell limp and her eyes grew blank as Kira Suishou threw her down the trench as blood flew out of her back. As the girl fell lifelessly Tokei dove in after her holding her scythe in his right hand while reaching towards Anna. Luckily he grasped her hand then stabbed her scythe against the wall and they skidded for a few moments before they stopped cold. __Tokei panted hard as he looked down grasping Anna as tight as he could, the bowls of hell spitting fire at him and the barely conscious girl. He looked down to Anna to see her barely breathing as she opened her eyes, Tokei looked her to see a pained look in her eyes as she tried to speak. But it was too much for her and she immediately went limp. Tokei gasped as he looked at her back to see his hand completely soaked in blood._

"_Ame, Ame!" He called shaking her not too roughly. She didn't respond, only that her body began to glow brightly. Slowly, a red Roza Mystica emerged from her body and floated before Tokei, who was looking in awe. He widened his eyes looking down to the possibly dead girl, without thinking, he pecked her on the forehead square on her birthmark. He pulled back the moment she began to glow an angelic light again and her Roza Mystica flew towards them. It stopped in front of Tokei's face and it glowed brightly as he nodded as if understanding what it was doing. The birthmark on his cheek began to glow as his orb flew out of the pocket of his shirt and they combined together._

_With a flash, Tokei looked up to see Anna's Roza Mystica transformed into a sapphire shard with a blue-green light emitting around it. He watched in awe as it flew back into Anna's body as the wound on her back closed up quickly and the blood had stopped flowing. He sighed in relief as his grip began to grow weaker. Anna stirred a little before opening her eyes quickly looking around. She gasped as she and Tokei began to fall again. Quickly, she grasped the handle of her scythe while holding Tokei's wrist this time who didn't even try to pull himself up. __Anna looked down to him with blue eyes as her long blue hair began to dim to a dark black, she had a look of worry as they both looked at each other. Tokei smirked at her sadly making her frown._

"_Let go, Ame, I did my turn, now it's up to you." He spoke sadly._

"_NO!" She yelled shaking her head "I already lost my parents, I don't want to lose you either. What about your wife and daughter? What am I supposed to tell them?" _

"_It's okay, I won't hold out anyway, besides there are a lot of people you still have that are happy to be with you like me," He smirked cocking his head._

"_Screw it, I already lost so much! I don't want to lose anymore, neither does your daughter!" She scowled at him._

"_Ame... what's the whole point if you can't handle fate?"_

_Anna narrowed her eyes, before looking down thoughtfully grasping Tokei's wrist._

"_It's okay, we'll see each other again, I'll be sure that Momo will take good care of me, okay?" He assured, cocking his head._

"_What about our wish? What was the whole point to fight for our people if we fight against them?!" She asked loudly._

"_That's my wish, your wish is to make people smile, see I'm smiling for you so I already fulfilled your wish."_

_Anna gasped as tears began to form in her eyes._

"_You promise you'll visit your daughter?"_

"_Yes," He smirked. __Slowly, Anna's grip loosened around Tokei's wrist and he began to all limply into the bowls of hell. Anna watched blankly as he grinned softly at her as tears fell out of his eyes._

"_You better be good," He spoke before he disappeared within the flames._

"_That's a promise I can't keep," She replied as she just hang there looking down to the flames in sorrow._

"_I hate this place, it's worse than hell." She growled before she began to climb up towards the edge of trench._

_--- _

Anna skidded to a stop as more explosions appeared before her. She gripped Suitou tightly, who was lying limply in her grasp. A man appeared before her making her growl at him as he grinned at her toothily.

"_Give it up, Shippuu. She's already dead, now you are the new Alice." He spoke in a joyous tone._

"_Fuck you, Enju!" She yelled before being thrown of and crashing against a broken stone wall while dropping Suitou in the process. The older girl crashed to the floor limply. Enju grinned as he kneeled beside the girl who looked as if she was sleeping serenely caressing her cheek. Anna grunted as she got on her knees grasping her left shoulder._

"_Don't touch her, you sadistic bastard! I'll be sure you die after what you made me go through for the past sixty years!" She yelled as she began summoning her scythe. Enju smirked as she lunged towards him only to stop her scythe cold with just the palm of his hand. She gasped as her scythe was thrown out of her grip and Enju punched her with an uppercut making her fly upward. Anna grunted as she opened her eyes to slits and wings began to emerge out of her back. Enju flew up towards her with his own white wings just as she began to flap her black wings flying higher into the sky. She lifted a hand as vines flew out of her long sleeve as her wings transformed into dragons lunging towards him. Enju grinned before the shower hit him. Anna grinned, but immediately frowned when they were all deflected. Enju smirked at her madly as he summoned a large sword in his hand._

"_You bastard," she hissed._

"_Come on, Anna, you can do better than that, give me all you got!" He taunted her raising his arms. Anna gritted her teeth as her eyes turned blood red as she summoned Suitou's sword and her scissors._

"_I'll be sure you end up in hell like all of those bastards, you pathetic imitation of that pedo!" She yelled lunging towards him. In a flash they both clashed weapons then flew back from the force._

"_Renpika, Sufi, Sui Doriimu, Pizzicato, Meimei!" _

_Suddenly five glowing lights flew out of Anna and flew towards Enju. Enju gasped as he protected himself only to be stab in the gut by Anna with her scissors. Anna grinned as she spun and kicked him hard enough to make him crashed to the battle ground. Enju grunted as he shakily sat up as blood stained the middle of his white shirt. He frowned darkly when a sword was pointed towards his direction. He stared up to Anna's malevolent eyes with his own._

"_First you ruin my transmutation, then you cause me to lose my family and my leg, and then you shoot. And now in this life you murdered my parents and you shot my sister! Now I lost my bard master! What else do you want me to lose, you fucking bastard?!" She yelled._

"_I want to see you suffer, everything that makes you happy I want to see it burst into flames. Don't forget you little bitch, you crossed the gate! Now I want to obtain what I couldn't! I want to become a god!" He yelled. __Anna narrowed her eyes before thrusting towards him only to be hit by a strong force and flip to her feet. She gritted her teeth as blood began to seep out of her mouth and forehead. She cursed as blood covered her right side of her face and it began to fly in specks as she lunged towards Enju. Enju threw her off making her fly up towards the sky again. Luckily her wings stopped her from going any higher, she growled as she summoned a bigger scythe and a large, long sword blade gun in her hands._

"_Momo, Touki," Anna grinned as two transparent girls appeared behind her._

"_Do you want to try it?" Momo asked. __Anna nodded with a dark grin._

"_Let's do it, Momo," Touki grinned as her eyes turned blood red as well. __Anna assumed her position as her wings transformed into steel plated wings as she raised her arms to the side with her scythes still in hand. At the same time the three souls within Anna's body yelled._

"_Three Soul Resonance!"_

_Her scythe changed into a crescent moon blade and at the end of it was a blade mallet, her blade gun transformed into a canon barrel that covered most of her lower arm. Her wings spread widely as they began to glow blood red. Enju raised an eyebrow as Anna pointed her weapons towards him with sadistic toothy grin._

"_Power up commencing," Momo spoke sternly._

"_70%" Touki spoke_

"_80%"_

"_98%"_

"_100, countdown commencing, three," Momo spoke louder._

"_Two,"_

"_One,"_

"_All set," Touki grinned._

"_Death Massacre," Anna growled and immediately a shower of weapons and laser began to speed towards Enju. He gasped looking at her in shock before the shower hit him and all you could see was endless explosions. Anna grinned at the shower as she just floated there in the sky watching her makeshift fire show. Behind her, Touki and Momo watched uninterestingly as they just floated behind her. Finally, after a few moments smoke shaped like skulls emerged from the ground._

"_Did we do it?" Momo asked hopefully. Anna frowned, her face scrunching a bit as she looked carefully._

"_Fuck," she said before Enju flew out of the smoke with her scythe and used the other side with the mallet hit her on top of the head harshly. She crashed to the ground right next to Suitou and she had reverted to her normal self now that her wings were gone and most of her armor was gone. Shakily, she began to lift herself as she began to cough up blood. Enju walked up to her slowly as she got to her feet leaning on one leg trying to keep balance. When he was a foot in front of Anna, he grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her to eye level as she continued to cough up blood. Now most of his white, dirty sleeve was soaked in the red liquid._

_Enju smirked as nostalgia gleamed in his eyes as he reached into his belt holster bringing out the same gun he used for his murders. He shook Anna who grunted at the sudden movement. She had a pained look on her face. She growled as she weakly lifted her head towards him as he placed the gun at her chest._

"_Like old times, huh?" He grinned before pulling the trigger._

_Then 'BANG!' _

_He let go of Anna and she limply crashed to the floor as blood began to spill from her chest and back. Her body began to glow as six Roza Mystica flew out of her body and flew onto Enju's palm. He grinned toothily as he picked up Suitou while dropping a bomb in front of Anna's body. A portal appeared behind him as he delicately carried the young girl before turning back to see Anna's limp body._

"_Let's see you get out of this, Maryann's rain," He grinned darkly. And as he went through the portal the bomb exploded._

_--- _

Rozen ran through the infirmary quarters with a paper bag in his arm, he skidded to a stop in front of a closed hospital room. He opened the door swiftly to reveal an overexerted Anna. She was covered in bandages from head to toe. Currently she was on her bed, trying to slip on her boots after changing into a long-sleeved shirt and shorts. Next her were her crutches leaning against the side of her bed. Rozen sighed in relief as he walked up to his daughter and helped her put on her boots.

"_You sure you want to leave now? You should stay in intense recovery for another week." He suggested worriedly._

"_No, I want to go home. I'm tired of staying here." She frowned sadly as she tried to stand up from her bed._

"_But I don't think you should go home with me, I don't know how Maryann will react." He frowned at her as she picked up her crutches._

"_Stupid, I mean you N-field, that's the only damn place not even Dokyoo can find it. Plus, I left something there before I went to war so I need to see if that stupid rabbit actually kept his promise." She grumbled as she began to take small steps with her crutches. Rozen tried to suppress a chuckle as he watched the small girl trying to get to the door. Anna blushed as she continued to make it to the door, by the time she reached it she turned to Rozen who was trying to suppress a chuckle but he couldn't stop fitting. Clearly annoyed, Anna leaned against one crutch while grabbing the other and slamming the handle against Rozen's crotch. His face paled as he fell to the floor writhing in pain while now trying to suppress a yell of pain._

"_God, Anna, why the hell did you do that?" He asked with a strained voice._

"_First you cut off most of my hair while I was unconscious, now you're laughing at me! I know I feel undignified after that damn ordeal but I'm tired of being humiliated; at least now I'm happy you won't be able to have anymore kids. I don't want any younger siblings; anyway I'd be the worst big sister ever." She growled._

"_Come on, Anna," He grunted trying to stand up "What would Maryann say if she heard that?"_

"_I don't care anymore; Maryann could have better kids than me anyway. Maria should be happy with her now so I don't have much of a purpose." Anna frowned looking down sadly._

"_Anna..."_

"_Hurry up, I want to get home before they find out I left my room." She prompted leaving the room in quick, small steps._

---

Maria looked back down to Anna again as she grasped her sister's cold hand, tears of anger fell from her eyes as she turned to the man who shot the blade through her sister. The young man grinned as her father ran to Enju and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Enju grinned at his master as he saw tears falling from the older man's eyes.

"You fucked up bastard. This was all your doing, is it wasn't for you my daughter wouldn't have to suffer so much!" He yelled his grip beginning to shake.

"Your daughter is a monster that's what she deserves this, going against the laws, committing endless sin. She has more right to go to hell if she wanted!" He yelled back.

"Enju is right, father," Kira Suishou spoke as she turned to him.

"What?" Rozen asked.

"What you didn't know?" Enju grinned "you're daughter is the seventh deadly sin, Wrath."

Rozen narrowed his eyes quickly shooting his stare to his daughter. He growled through gritted teeth as he glared back at Enju. Then with a forceful thrust he threw Enju a glancing blow with his fist. Enju merely chuckled as he looked back to his master with a red bruise on his cheek and blood spilling from the corner of his mouth.

"My daughter was the only thing I couldn't make smile! I did everything I could do for her, but your mind of mass murder toiled with her. I'm tired of you using her for your own selfish reasons!" he yelled shaking with anger.

"Come on, Rozen. Your daughter would never be any better than Kira Suishou. She's just a useless puppet just as she said she's an unwanted girl." Enju grinned only to be punched again.

"To us, her friends and family, she was wanted as our protector and the child we want to protect. She wanted to live and you took that away, why does being a god is more important than a lonely, broken child!" He yelled ready to hit him again only to stop when Maryann grabbed his wrist from behind him. He turned to her to see tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head.

"See, even your wife knows better." Enju grinned. Suddenly, Maria got in between them and threw a strong kick to his gut making him fall back and crashed to the floor. Kira Suishou and Suitou quickly came to his aid as Maria scowled at him.

"You unforgivable bastard, all these years of worrying about my sister and I find the truth that she was protecting us from a murderer like you. Mostly me! All I wanted to see her again and you take that away by taking her life!"

"Oh so now her friends and family are going to finish her job for her, look at her. She killed all those people and she even tried to find retribution for those unforgiving sins. I say she has more rights to stay dead and rot in hell for all I care." He grinned toothily.

"Shut it, Enju. She's sacrificed enough, it's all because of you she had to suffer and you intend to watch her in pain until she's to the point she can't take it anymore. Kurayami has the right to revive her any time she wants." Tokei spoke sternly as he stood up.

Momo turned to Suisouseki who was now kneeling over Anna's body holding her cold hand tightly. Endless tears were falling out of her eyes as they landed on Anna's face. Momo sighed as she reached for Suisouseki's hand and gripped them tightly. Suisouseki looked up to see Momo smiling softly at her.

"You know you can heal her body now, she'll need when she wakes up." She smiled making Suisouseki gasp. The long haired girl shook her looking back down to her sister.

"I don't want to make another mistake." She frowned sadly.

"But if you love her that much it won't hurt." Momo smiled at her. Suisouseki looked up to Momo to see her reassuringly at her. With a sigh, she picked up Anna's limp body and softly planted a kiss on her sister's forehead. Anna's body suddenly began to glow as her body began to float in the air and the shattered pieces of her Roza Mystica began to piece together above her body. Suisouseki looked at her sister solemnly as beams of light began to fly through the wounds on her body. Finally, after she was comepletely healed and the Roza Mystica was pieced together the two slowly merged together as Anna's hair turned back to its original color and the ears on her began to disappear along with the marks on her wrists.

Guntz gasped when he saw the same girl he saw all those years ago, this was what Anna should have looked like if none of this happened. He felt something warm on his hand and looked down to see the rose ring slowly materializing around his finger. He gasped as he saw wings spread out of her back, soon they disappeared and Anna's body softly lowered to rest in Suisouseki's arms. Just as she did so, a young woman appeared behind Momo.

"Is she healed, Momo."

"Yes, Kurayami-sama." Momo replied standing up.

"Good, right now she's mopping in her N-field, she should be coming here with Daniel any second now." The woman replied as she summoned a large pair of doors on one of the walls.

"Are you sure she'll accept?" Momo asked standing up.

"We'll have to see." Kurayami frowned as the doors opened to reveal a sad girl.

* * *

Damn! I had a better chapter for this and my little sister messed it up while I was eating dinner, so I had to try again and this is what I got. T-T


	18. Ame, Retribution and Contrition

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 17: Ame, retribution and contrition

_When you get older, you'll be as powerful and heroic like your parents._

_You should join the army. We need a kid like you._

_Why won't you die?!_

_Please stop killing!_

_What was your wish when you were younger?_

_What, you want to live your life as an exile?!_

_Life is never fair, Ame!_

_This time we'll start life again, with you as a new person._

_I'll just tell you that you and the other fourteen are the last hope for all living things._

_Kuroi, are you really going to keep fighting like this until you die._

_I will not stand and watch my companion suffer._

_Why did you really move here after the war?_

_Yes, and I want you to live the way you want it pains me and your other friends to see such an angelic child spill blood._

_No, Ame, there are many people who want you to live._

_If you did the same thing, how would you be any different?!_

_I don't want to see you fight anymore!_

I opened my eyes solemnly to see nothing, but pure white. This place was endless with either a floor or ceiling. It was just empty. I was completely clad in black pants with straps tied around my legs to prevent me from running. I wore a dark red long sleeved shirt and black cloak that was tied around my neck with a dark red scarf. I sat on the floor, embracing my knees and my chin laid down on them. These voices, kept saying something to me and I couldn't even bring myself to understand. Why was it that I was told to do this? I fight to die... I died to protect... I protect for what...?

I looked from the corner of my eye to see a black scythe next to me. It looked just like the one Momo gave me, but it gave off an angelic light before me. I felt nothing ever since I appeared here. I felt no pain, no sadness, not even relief. This was what I was born to into that world, now I was back here and to stay here forever. I hid my face in my knees as the voices began to fade away. At least I was able to see my mother now I don't need to live anymore... right?

"Ame," Daniel's voice called behind me. I didn't move or replied I just sat there sulkily as the voices around me began adding into nothingness.

"Ame, it's time to see her," the black cat with devil wings spoke as he walked in front of me. I didn't want to see her, but now that I was her loyal servant I guess I'll have to go. With a sad sigh, I stood up picking up the black scythe and walked behind Daniel as we walked through a double door that appeared before us. As we entered, all we saw was what I was sitting in, in the previous room. All was white and I could only see three people, Momo, Master Tokei, and the head Shinigami, Kurayami. Momo looked at me blankly as she held her own white scythe. Master Tokei who was a man in his early thirties with dark green hair and river green eyes smiled at me the same way he did when he fell to the bawls of hell.

As for Kurayami, who was in the same attire as me along with the same hairstyle only with longer hair, she was grinning at me with pleasure. But in her eyes they were overflowed with sadness. I don't know why, but she had such a tone of pleasure when she told me that I was dying. In her hand was her latest death scythe, I knew because every time I saw her she always held a new one with all kinds of details.

"Ame... or should I say Kuroi Ikari, how was it, your last two years?" she asked in that motherly tone I hated so much. I frowned at her darkly before grinning in the same mood "Like hell, lady, now what is it that you want? I have to start Kishin hunting soon, right?"

Kishin hunting was difficult and a good number of Meisters and Soul takers were needed for that task. Kishin were humans who ate innocent souls of humans and their goal was always becoming the strongest and most powerful, even for Kurayami herself. Thanks to us the world is at piece but if a Kishin was born we might as well call all of the planets hell instead.

"You know, it's not like you to talk like that. You were more respectful when I told you that you were dying two years ago." She smirked devilishly.

"Did you call me here to make more fun of me or are you going to tell me something?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes," she smiled "I was wondering, what was your wish, when you were younger?" She asked as a chair appeared behind her.

She sat on it as I narrowed my eyes, that question was the same one Seed asked me. Why would she want to know anyway? Wasn't she, Momo, and Tokei watching me all this time?

"Why the hell do you want to know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just curious," she spoke simply.

I sighed exasperatingly before replying "To see everyone smile," I spoke in the same tone.

She frowned in surprise with a raised eyebrow. I gave her the same look too. And for a few moments we looked at each other before I finally turned back at the doors.

"If that's all, I'm going," I spoke angrily "at least maybe here I won't have much indignity for being dead."

"Oh really, are you going to go back to sulking in your own world." She spoke in a teasing tone.

I stopped in my tracks and turned towards Kurayami with gritted teeth.

"I did my job for the past four years. At least I deserve more rest now. I even failed to go to heaven like Kaguya and Konnichi had wanted me to," I growled turning again.

"Come on, Ame, you should be happy now. I bet everyone is back on the land of living crying sorrowful for you."

"You know what, Kurayami? You are just like that stupid rabbit butler. You sass my ass too much!" I scowled holding up my scythe towards her "I did everything I was told, take lives as I was told, save lives as I was told, and here it sounds like I didn't even do more than half of the work! I'll tell you this. I gave up my life for all of those humans, even that idiot pedo, Rozen! That should be enough shit for you!"

"Actually it isn't," I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"Those two, Enju and Kira Suishou, are still breathing with death in their eyes while you sit in my hell sulking around. And also there is one person who you hadn't made smile, and that's the one you called mother." She smirked.

"Let them kill for all I care, I can't do anything at all, and also I might have gone delirious during my last moments anyway. Plus a whole clan is dead because of me, I'm way worst than those two put together." I scoffed with a simple wave of my hand.

"So you would sacrifice Rozen and the others just so that you can mope around. The real you, the one who went to war, would want to keep fighting until you got rid of those two just like you did in that war. Why could you just give up now?" She asked inquiringly.

"I am nothing now! I'm too weak to even beat Kira Suishou maybe even Guntz, and he's a human! All I do is use weapons, take lives, lose them, and hide my true self like the stupid coward I am!" I yelled loudly.

"Oh really, then what you told Mirai, Lion, Guntz, the High Priestess, and Rozen were all lies?! You never pay attention what they tell you, they want you to live and this is what they get?! A girl who was already dead even before she became this bounty hunter, this world class alchemist, this last child of the Mitsukai Clan! You are a disgrace!" She scowled at me. That pressed my button hard, I lunged towards her and we clashed weapons with one another. I gritted my teeth angrily as she did the same as well. I couldn't understand why she looked just like me except she had white starlight eyes. I always thought that was ironic. Aside from that they were now filled with rage.

"Yeah, I've been a disgrace since day one when I was born as a stupid protector. I'm an angel who can't even fly! I have more rights than you to stay in hell anyway!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"If you can't fly then why do you want to be in the skies, if you're such a disgrace why do you keep moving forward? If you are so sad, why do you still have friends that care about you making sure they smile to you everyday?!" She asked accusingly. I narrowed my eyes before throwing her off and flipping to my feet. I landed lightly with a slight skid backwards as she held up her scythe towards me.

"My friends don't consider my destiny! I do, I look forward to my own future!" I shot back. Kurayami grinned at me as she lunged towards me, I flinched trying to move, but the straps on my legs kept me still for some reason. The next thing she did, made me stunned, the moment Kurayami was close enough she didn't swing her arm to hit me with her scythe. Instead she gave me a soft peck on the cheek. I narrowed my eyes as I fell backwards falling on my bum dropping my scythe. I looked up to the Shinigami in shock as she smiled down to me motherly.

"You are the rain of our souls... my precious rain drop... you are still small just like you were when you were born into this world." She smiled as she knelt down to me caressing my cheek. I dropped my mouth when I looked at her closer, she looked just like me and Jinjo and my other siblings. Those eyes were just like the ones I saw in my dreams, and her tone just now was the same voice I heard in my dreams as well. I slowly put a hand on top of hers as she began to caress my face in her palms.

"M-mother..." I spoke softly as her soft grin widened. I suddenly remembered everything, the first lullaby she sang to me, her smile when I giggled or smiled at her, even the words she spoke to me before she died. All of that had returned to me.

"You are such a good girl, Touki. Your father and I were proud of you the moment you smiled at us. Now you have to make your new parents smile."

"M-mother!" I stammered louder.

"It's okay... you always had a second chance in life." She smiled pulling me into an embrace.

"My last baby and here she is, I forgot how wonderful it felt when you were in my arms. I'm sorry you suffered so much. I keep forgetting that you were my real daughter all this time." She spoke in a comforting tone as I felt dampness on the back of my shirt.

"But... how did you...?" I spoke in a stunned voice.

"Momo did," she replied simply in my ear. I narrowed my eyes as I sat up looking at Momo. She had tears in her eyes as she gripped her scythe in her hands.

"Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, you are now a death scythe, as a death scythe, the head Shinigami grants you one wish after you die. So we all wanted to know what that wish was along with everybody." She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion "Everybody?" I echoed. She and Tokei nodded.

"Ame, do you know what this place is?" Tokei asked in that same tone he last spoke to me. I shook my head. All I saw was pure white, like in the last room. I frowned when I saw him smile.

"When you wake up you'll know," he smirked as Kurayami caressed my face again.

"We'll meet again someday. Until then you'll be my next death scythe or your father's life spear." She smiled before softly kissing my forehead. I narrowed my eyes as everything began to turn black. Suddenly, images appeared in my head. I couldn't make them out though; they were all too blurry to make out. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, I finally blacked out.

---

"Ame... please wake up..." a voice called as I felt a pressure against my chest. I twitched my eyes before opening them half-way only to wince as I tried to breath. It felt like my lungs were filled with something. I screwed my face as I turned my head to the side and coughed harshly as the liquid in my lungs spilled out of my mouth. Thankfully, I felt something turned me on my side and pat me on my back as more liquid spilled out of my mouth. Finally, after that ordeal I sighed as I was helped on my back again taking a good intake of breath. I opened my eyes again, but it was a little blurry and I felt a little nausea due to the smell of blood around me.

I grunted as I tried to move, but for some reason, I felt too weak. I then felt something pull me up into a sitting position only to wince feeling a sharp embrace around me. I looked at the person hugging me to notice that it was Maria and she was shaking as I could here sobs.

"Thank goodness," She cried softly making me blush.

"I-I'm sorry, did I make you cry again... like last time?" I asked her.

"No," she shook her head "I'm happy, so is mother and father, now you can be a big sister now."

I raised an eye brow at her as she let go of me but kept me at a steady sit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked inquiringly with a smirk.

"You're going to be a big sister." She smiled. I flinched again only to wince at the sudden movement, but grunted more when I felt an embrace behind me and something big against my back. I turned to look at who hugged me only to freeze at what I saw. It was Maryann, our mother. And she was... smiling at me with tears falling freely from her eyes as well. I began to blush again as she spoke in her angelic voice.

"Yes, my precious little rain, I always wanted you to be a big sister just like your father wanted to." She spoke making me blush.

"I... saw Mother... Maria... you know the one in..." I hesitated, should I tell her about what happened to our mother who brought us into the angel world?

"I know that's why we all know that all this time you were doing the right thing." She smiled softly at me.

"Eh?"

Maria giggled before she looked to the side towards Lion who was looking at me in surprise.

"Because helping out good friends and fighting for them is a true hero."

* * *

Yay, back to 1st person! X3 That's all I have to say. XD


	19. Anna, Birthday?

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 18: Anna, birth...day?

For some reason... life is better for me now. After I had fallen back to sleep in Maria's arms after that ordeal, I woke up in the pilgrim quarters in the Moa Temple. I was a bit surprised to see that Rozen, Maria, and Maryann had stayed with me the whole few days I had spent resting. I heard that Guntz and the others would visit a few days after I would be able to walk again since I was forcibly confined to bed by Maria who didn't want me to take chances.

Nowadays I waste my time sleeping... a lot, after that battle I felt too weak and it was hard trying to get out of bed enough. Although sleeping was bliss and I liked it better than anything, no more dreams either. Recovering was a bit boring though, I had nothing much to do aside from eating, resting, and the attempts of trying to get out bed was all I thought.

I was thinking of trying to find Enju and Kira Suishou if I had the opportunity to get out of bed and try and sneak to the mirror in the forest, but I felt guilty about it just like I had for the past four years. I already made Maria, Lion, Lolo, and Seed cry, but I wanted to do something. Ever since I first woke up here, when I saw my family they were all asleep I haven't actually spoke or seen anyone. The reasons I know I would see the others again and I was confined to bed was because I heard one of the priestesses who were caring for me tell my parents that while half-conscious.

So I was actually in my own world listening to other people around my limp body. I felt lonely and declared that I should just visit my cabin to see if I could get my stuff before the priestesses came back to leave me food. By noon on the end of the week I had awoken, I tried to get out of bed. It was hard since I felt a little stiff here and there making it difficult, but I did get out. I walked over to the new pair of clothes laid out for me since I was only wearing a big white shirt that was long enough to go down to my knees.

I took timid steps to the chair near the door, my clothes were there. But they weren't the clothes I wore when I fell asleep. They seemed newly bought and were exceptionally clean. I picked up the long sleeved shirt to see that it was a little big for me but it would have to do.

I pulled off the shirt only to gasp in shock, my bandages, my scars, my bruises, they were all gone! All I saw was the stupid long wavelength infrared underwear someone must have changed me into while I was sleeping, what sucked was that it was pink with stupid flowers on it. I mentally noted to myself I would kick Rozen's ass for buying me such useless clothing. I sighed annoyingly as I pulled the shirt over my head and popped my head out of the hole. I knew it, it was too big and the sleeves were a bit too long too. I tried to suppress a growl as I put on the tan shorts that actually fit. Finally calming down I pulled on the black boots near the chair and tried my best to walk quickly out of the room.

The moment I stepped out of the room, I saw Guchuko walking around the corner of the end of the hall. Why was she here? I thought cocking my head to the side. I quickly followed after her to see around the corner that she was going into an open room. I cocked my head as I quickly walked after her finally getting used to walking again. When I appeared at the door it was completely dark making me uneasy as I walked in, the lights suddenly turned on and everyone in the room yelled 'Surprise!' I jumped back in shock to see all of my friends and family in the decorated room. They threw a party for me...

"Anna," Maria smiled at me as she walked up to me grasping my hands "Happy 13th Birthday."

I raised an eyebrow at her before looking behind her to see my parents, siblings, Guntz, Klonoa, Lolo, Leorina, Chiffon, Jakunen, Kitsune, Koneko, Mr. and Mrs. Seion, and Lion. I looked back at Maria's smiling face before looking down to our hands sadly.

"You know... Maria... I never liked this day..." I frowned at her making her frown.

"Huh, why...?" She asked looking at me worried.

"Because, this was the day I lost you... and the day I became a full bounty hunter..." I frowned not looking at her.

"B-but, today was the day we met again when you were five and the day we won the war." Maria smiled softly down to me.

I looked up to her guiltily before smile sadly.

"Come on, Anna, I want to tell you a lot, we all missed you for the past week and we want to say thank you for everything you did for us." She smiled brightly at me. I looked at her uneasily, I don't know why, but I felt like I didn't belong. I suddenly blushed when I felt our mother embrace me from behind.

"Let's have fun, Anna. Mama wants to tell you a lot too." Blushing madly I nodded timidly and everyone cheered as the party began.

The party went fine with us just eating and listening to my older siblings play music with some instruments they found. I was told that Enju, Kira Suishou, and Suitou disappeared after I was revived. I was also told that they saw everything I did during the World War and the war in Tsubasa. I was told every detail of what really happened and the big fight Rozen had with Enju. Suisouseki and Kanahina were telling me how sorry they were about all the bad things they did to me, heck they were crying. Speaking of Rozen...

"Hey, old man," I said turning to Rozen.

"Yes," he smirked brightly at me. With a good thrust, I punched him on the cheek hard enough to make him crash on the floor. He quickly got up rubbing his burning cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked quickly.

"That was for all the junk you made me go through and what that stupid butler of yours made me go through." I shot a glare at him "Plus the blood loss,"

"Blood loss," Leorina and Lion echoed.

"Yeah, while I was recovering from the war this idiot would hug so hard while I slept I'd cough up blood. The doctors were always yelling at him while I was trying to go back to sleep all the time." I glared at Rozen who flinched.

"Oh, but that's all in the past, Anna. Hey do you and Maria want to feel your little sisters?" Maryann asked putting a hand to her large stomach. I flinched in shock as Maria nodded smiling brightly. I've never even touched a baby in my life not even if it was still in its mother's womb, but these were my siblings. No, I mustn't fall into the temptation of family love! Before I knew it Maria had put my hand on our mother's stomach, I stiffened as Maria giggled as she felt around. I could hear Guntz whispering to Klonoa I was being such a wimp now. I shot a glare at him, but flinched when I felt something. I looked up to Maryann who nodded smiling brightly to me.

"Did you feel them kick?" She asked.

"Yeah, when will they be born?" I asked looking up to her.

"Mmm, maybe next month." She smiled.

I blushed before taking my hand off her stomach and looking to the side uneasily. Maria and Maryann seemed to notice since I heard them giggling at my attitude.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Maryann asked.

"Nothing," I pouted only to growl as Guntz patted on the top of my head a little too roughly.

"She's not used to this type of thing, right, Ame?" He grinned toothily wrapping an arm around me.

"Oh shut it, and it's Anna, servant." I grinned back making him frown. We both glared at one another emotionlessly and in a flash we both were holding off each others fists.

"Hmph, still strong even after a whole week of resting," He smirked challengingly.

"Oh no, I'm really rusty this is only half of half of my power." I grinned toothily.

"A-Anna-san," I turned to Lion, who was blushing as she held out a box wrapped in blue paper. I looked down to it then back at Lion before smiling at her softly taking the box. I thanked her and opened it to frown in surprise. I looked at Lion who was smiling sheepishly at me scratching the back of her ear. I lifted the small locket that Suitou had destroyed and opened it solemnly as the lullaby began to play again and I saw the pictures that I saw earlier. I sighed as I felt sadness overflow me and I shut it tight.

"Y-you don't like it?" Lion asked sadly. I shot my head uo shaking my head while smiling at her.

"N-no, just brings back certain memories is all. But thanks, I like it." I smiled at her as I put it back in the box.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Guntz spoke behind me as he strapped something around my head and it snapped painfully on. I raised a brow as I reached up and felt it, they felt like... goggles. I took them off to see that they were red with blue tinted lenses. I looked at in awe until I saw my reflection in the lenses. Something was different about me I narrowed my eyes as I put a hand to the side of my head to feel nothing. I dropped my mouth then looked down to my wrists to see that the marks were completely gone.

"W-what?" I stammered only to receive a giggle from Suisouseki.

"I healed you, desu," she grinned at me. I sighed in relief and smiled at her as well.

"I seem to be getting a lot of surprises today." I said before turning back to Guntz "Where did you get this type of goggles these cost half a fortune?"

"John ordered them while you were resting and I went through the trouble of getting it for you from Volk." He replied simply. I raised a brow before letting out an exhausted yawn. Crud, I'm starting to get tired again. I then felt fatigue take over me making me frown wider.

"Crud," I cursed as I stood up from my seat stretching my arms upward "I can't stay awake anymore, I'm going to bed."

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Nah, I don't want to past out in the middle of the party." I yawned as I began to make my way towards the door. I stopped when I felt something grabbed my legs and I looked down to see Guchuko and Suppi pouting as they held on tight to them.

"What?"

"Meanie," Suppi frowned.

"For what?" I asked annoyed.

"We threw you a party and now you're going just to sleep through it." She pouted. I was about to answer before I felt a large wave of exhaustion and fatigue and fell forward. I grunted as met the floor and I heard everyone yell for me.

"See, Suppi," I growled as I tried to lift up my upper body, but I felt too weak to even move one bit.

"Shippuu, are you okay, desu?" Suisouseki asked helping me up.

"Yeah, just exhausted," I replied in a tired but reassuring voice.

"I knew something like this would happen." Rozen sighed as Guntz walked up to me and pulled me onto his back.

"Why the hell are you so light?" he grunted as he shifted me.

"How the hell should I know?" I shot back.

"Shut up and sleep, we'll take you to bed." He growled as he began to carry me back to my room. I didn't need to be told twice as I had already fallen asleep.

---

_"It's amazing that you actually returned here after all these years, Shippuu." A doll with long, golden hair that was tied up in pigtails and blue eyes smiled at me before sipping from the yellow tea cup she was holding. She was wearing a red dress with a velvet poncho, a matching bonnet with a green ribbon holding it with a small, pink rose in the middle and black shoes with a single pink rose on top of each. I grinned back as I set my cup down on my lap. I was sitting on a chair a few meters across from the doll and her sister who was sitting right next to her._

_"I guess I was forced to come back here for a certain reason from you, right, Shinku?" I asked inquiringly cocking my head. The doll smiled softly as she set her cup down on the small platter she was holding._

_"Well, we both would like to tell you something Laplace couldn't, right, Souseiseki?" Shinku asked turning to the other doll that was sitting next to her. Her clothes were similar to my maiden clothes the only difference was that it was all dark royal blue and a black bow on the chest where my rose would have been. She looked just like me, but the only difference was that she had dark brown hair and green and red eyes. The doll nodded before setting her cup down._

_"Remember the Kishin you killed after the war?" Souseiseki asked looking at me. I nodded slowly._

_"Well, there is going to be a strong one that'll be destroying earth first. We were thinking you would be a good candidate for that spot. It's the strongest and oldest of them all." Souseiseki frowned._

_I began to chuckle darkly before taking another sip of tea._

_"I see, although I might need to stay undercover, maybe participate in the Meister and weapons program at Shibusen to keep a low profile. Although I know it's impossible to awaken a long dead Kishin unless, of course, the seven deadly sins revive." I grinned darkly._

_"Yes, and now that the Alice game is on the block I believe you take this advantage and go there. If the Kishin gets loose and more Kishin awaken the results will be catastrophic, not to mention that it will hit this place and your home as well." Shinku frowned._

_"I see," I nodded looking down to my cup. I looked down to my reflection in the liquid before sighing._

_"When do you wish for me to go?" I asked looking up to them._

_"We believe you have to make a decision first, you have two days to think it up or do you need more time?" Souseiseki asked cocking her head._

_"Uh no, that's enough time, I think I should leave before Mother gives birth to the twins." I frowned looking down to my tea thoughtfully._

_"But what about Father? Knowing him he has been very overprotective of us nowadays." Shinku suggested looking at me softly._

_"Don't worry. I'll sneak out tomorrow night. That should keep me in shadow while I go to the portal in the forest. It's a long path, but I'll try and manage." I replied sternly._

_"You seem really whole hog on this, are you sure you want to do this?" Souseiseki asked with a smile._

_"You said so yourself that the Kishin may multiply if that one awakens, it's best if we prevent that as much as we could. With a good estimate, that is well within a month. I should be done by the end of the month and return within good time to explain to them." I replied serious._

_"Okay, Kurayami-sama has already endowed you with Momo and Touki. When you find the third soul you are missing, things will change for the worst, sad to say." Shinku frowned at me._

_"What do you mean, Shinku?" I asked inquiringly._

_"There is a high possibility that you might not make it if you fail your mission." She frowned at me._

_"I know," I nodded "but I'm doing this for my little sisters, I don't want to lose any of them. I am willing to give up something that is mine, weren't you like that, Shinku? You know, with doll master Jun?" I turned to her who nodded. Suddenly, I heard two dark chuckles behind me making me turned to see Suitou with Suigintou, a doll-girl with deathly, pale skin with a pair of black wings sprouting from her back, snow, white hair and red eyes. This doll wore a dress marked of darkness with a reverse cross, a black bonnet with a single pink rose on top, a black choker with a ribbon, and black high heeled boots with a single rose on each. Next to them were Kira Suishou with Bara Suishou and Kira Kishou. The two were twins like me and Suisouseki and Souseiseki and Suiseiseki. They both wore clothes that combined to Kira Suishou's clothes. And in front of them was Enju smirking darkly at me. Shinku, Souseiseki, and I gasped as I got up from my seat dropping my cup in turned making the tea spill on the carpet I was standing on._

_"It's nice to see you again, girls." Enju smirked as he walked towards the large window on the side of the room we were in. I glared at him as he slowly strode to the window._

_"Why are you here, Old man?" I asked menacingly._

_"What's the matter, still angry about our little fight at the ball?" he asked tauntingly._

_"Maybe," I shot back accusingly._

_"Well don't fret, child, I'm only here to tell you that you will never survive this. That's all I want to say, and also the Alice Game will continue once you return so you better not die on this." He frowned as he turned to me with a stern frown._

_"You're not of higher rank than me, bastard. And I know, but I will take my chances, I am determined to do this for the people. After all I am of and against the people." I smirked._

_"Suigintou, why are you teaming up with this man who tricked us?" Shinku asked the pale girl. The girl looked at her menacingly, but didn't speak as Suitou patted a hand to her head._

_"She has nothing to say to you, you piece of junk." Suitou frowned at her._

_"Hmph, and after all I did for you, you still intend to go against me." I grinned with a chuckle._

_"You may have protected me in the war, but becoming Alice is my number one objective." She spoke to me._

_"Fine, I will take my fate, but if I survive then you call off the Alice game and let the sisters of the game live, deal? I believe that becoming Alice has a different way, like father said." I asked glaring at him. He looked at me blankly before smirking and nodding towards me._

_"But we never made this promise here if you catch my drift?" He cocked his head._

_"Although you do know I do not intend to plunder my sisters' souls in battle, this was just a mere test for us." I grinned toothily._

_"True, what happens when the true, true Alice awakens? Who will die first?" Enju asked darkly. I looked at him blankly before looking down chuckling maliciously._

_"I'll be sure the true Alice is the one who truly deserves this." I replied back._

_"Good answer," Enju smiled lifting up his palm. I narrowed my eyes as a flash of flame appeared before me. Then I began to hear yells from all of my sisters the most painful thing I hated to hear. I fell to my knees shutting my eyes as I covered my ears trying to block out everything. Then all went black._

It's almost the end! X3 Stay tuned, maybe tomorrow... If you go to my side I will give you chocolate chip cookies! X2

* * *


	20. One Last GoodBye

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Chapter 19: One Last Goodbye

I shot up, gasping, and a cold sweat drip down my body. I panted a few times before my breathing finally slowed down. I noticed that I was back in the room, alone. I suddenly felt like a tickling itch on my cheek and was about to get until I felt something wet the moment I touched my cheek. I was crying again. At that moment the door opened to reveal Guntz and Leorina along with my mother and Maria.

"Hey, Anna, we're going to get all your stuff at the cabin you wanna..." Guntz stopped himself when he saw tears falling from my eyes endlessly. They all looked at me shocked as I made no attempt to wipe. I didn't know why either, but for some reason I just felt lonely and sad before they came in. I flinched when I heard Maryann tell the others to wait outside for a bit saying she needed to talk to me alone. When they were gone, she closed the door behind her smiling softly at me. I looked at her sadly as she walked up to my bed and sat at the edge right next.

"What's wrong, sweetheart, did you have a bad dream?" She asked smoothing my hair. I stiffened before nodding slowly.

"M-mother,"

"Hmm,"

"I was thinking, what would happen if I left again maybe for a month or two? Would you be lonely without me?" I asked looking up to her. Maryann smiled at me softly as she began to wipe away my tears with her hand.

"I would be, but knowing you, you're a responsible girl and I respect that if it's something important, if you need to do it you can, but you need to know within I you should be the one to do it." She smiled at me. I smiled back weakly before turning to her sternly.

"I have to go to Shibusen by tomorrow, the first and oldest Kishin is going to awaken unless I prevent the seven deadly sins and the black blood to reach him. It's a hard but short mission and I'll only be gone for a month maybe two, I have to act now, but I want to stay here and see my little sisters be born." I frowned at her.

"Well, if you want you can discuss that with your father and I can tell everyone the news." She smiled reassuringly at me.

"But don't you want me to stay, you know, to be a big sister them?" I asked gesturing to myself.

"It'll be okay, you're a good girl and I trust you, and don't worry, your little sisters will still love you."

I sighed chuckling a little to myself before giving her a full out bright smile.

"Okay, then, tell Old ma- I mean Father to meet me at the door to home in the forest, I'll go with the others to go clean out the cabin. Although I don't know how I should break it to them, I feel guilty about leaving Maria and Lion again." I frowned guiltily looking down. I felt mother grasping my shoulder and pulling me into a comforting hug.

"If you wish to fight your future with us together than it is a sacrifice we must all have to pay, I'm sure Maria will fully understand you should stay calm like you did when you fought in the war." She smirked. I nodded and got up getting beginning to take off my shirt and changing into my new long sleeved shirt when the door bluntly opened to reveal Popka and Tat flying making me flinch.

"What tha heck is ya problem throwin' a party without us?" He asked angrily only to freeze and blush and quickly ran out of the door yelling while I heard Guntz scowling at him to have knocked first. I froze for a moment looking at Tat who looked at me in cheerful blankness before leaving the room and closing the door, the moment she left I heard Leorina yelling at her by how stupid a move she just did right now. I kind of frowned when I saw Popka look at me with a red blush on his face, what is he, a pervert?

"Looks like you've become a little more feminine." Maryann giggled at me. I raised an eyebrow looking at my stature. I don't see how much grown I've gotten, I still had a flat chest, I'm still short, and I don't wear that much feminine clothes nor do I have any.

"I-I'm going now, oh and when I come back," I turned to my mother with a smile "make sure you make a yummy apple pie for me, I've never tasted one before."

---

"I'm sorry about Popka. I forgot to tell him about the whole party thing." Lolo apologized smiling sheepishly.

"Uh no, it's okay," I replied in the same tone waving her off. I looked up to the sky as we walked along the forest path to my cabin, or should I say Seion's cabin now. Maria told me that she and I were going to live with our parents after my adoptions papers were filled out and I would be officially their kid again. My old master, Kisho, had started a family already and had put me back as an orphan. I guess he did the right thing.

I looked over at Klonoa as he was talking to Guntz about this new adventure he wanted to go on. He told me a while back at the hot springs he and Guntz would go on a big adventure a few days after the ball so I guess he's getting all pumped up about and so is Guntz seeing him pay a lot attention to the cat-rabbit. I looked at Leorina who was talking to Lolo about this big treasure that was located near the lonely sea, yeah she and Tat were going back to heisting while Lolo and Popka stay here caring for the temple with the High Priestess.

Dokyoo was stripped of his title and was fired from the militia. My good old friend, Yuuta, a rarity brigadier general, has now taken place over everything. He was even nice enough to lift up my ranks at least up to five, so now I am a rarity Lieutenant Colonel. Although I've been released from my duties until I am of age range that is. He's finally releasing all the kids who were forced or volunteered in the war and gave them a paying vacation to spend more time with their families until they were old enough. I was relieved to hear that, but I never actually got the permission to do off duty work for our home, so I'm a bit uneasy.

"Hey," I said and everyone looked at me questioningly.

"What would happen if I left again, you know just for a while?" I asked looking at Maria.

"Well if it's just for a month or two I would be fine, what about you guys?" Maria asked the others. They all nodded smiling at me. I sighed looking down sadly dropping my head. Maria leaned to me as I looked back up to her again.

"I have to go to... Shibusen for two months..." I mumbled.

"You mean that weapon and Meister school in death city back on our home planet?" Maria asked surprised. I nodded slowly.

"Remember that Kishin the head Shinigami was holding captive that old one, well it's going to awaken maybe close to April 1st so I was thinking maybe I should stand guard there... for a while." I replied hesitantly.

"Then why don't you go, if it's only for that long you can, we'll be too busy preparing for our own things plus I have to get your room ready at home." Maria smiled at me.

"I know it's just that, I feel like I should stay... you know... for mom's new kids." I muttered at the last part.

Maria seemed to know what I meant as she began to laugh good-heartedly at me.

"It'll be okay, you'll only be gone for a short while any way the twins will only be less than two months old by then so you won't miss much. Lion will be going with Lolo to finish her priestess training so all of us will be busy. You should do something to get your mind off of the recent events mostly after you were just revived." She smiled at me before taking my hand "Come on, we should better help you start packing!"

"W-whoa!"

---

"Man, all of my clothes are completely ruined." I growled as I picked up my once favorite blue long-sleeved shirt that was now dirty and had a big cut and splotches of blood on it.

"I guess you'll have to pack the new ones I just bought you." Maria replied as she began to clean the dirty sink.

"I'll take all of the weapons back to John so he can repair them and hold them for you while you're gone." Guntz offered carrying a box filled with shot guns.

"I guess I should clean out all of this furniture outside, Lolo, Klonoa, you guys should help me too." Leorina offered as she began to pull out the worn out table outside.

"Maria, I need to go somewhere for a bit can you finish up here?" I asked after folding my dirty bed sheets.

"Sure," she smiled.

---

"I thought you would be here before me?" Rozen asked as he leaned against a tree near the portal.

"I was here before you I just wanted to clean out the cabin, anyway I know you know about the little Kishin problem right?" I smirked making him flinch.

"Ugh..."

"Listen here, Old man, I was one of the top Kishin hunters in our militia and I need to know about the seven sins. I'll only be gone for a month, maybe two. I've already gotten approval from the others so everything is in place, now I need your permission." I spoke sternly to him.

"You have my permission, but I don't remember having Shinku and Souseiseki speak to you." He spoke looking forward thoughtfully.

"That's because I made alliance with Enju."

"What?!"

"That idiot has something up his sleeve ever since I entered Shinku's N-field if it has any connection with the Kishin and him I need to know. The Kishin were abundant during the war, but on earth it is vulnerable if one is loose. I believe it's best for hunters like me to take part within this." I spoke sternly.

"I see, fine, tomorrow night you enter Death City hopefully Mr. Reaper has a place for you to stay. If I here that you get badly hurt like last time you're coming home with me permanently." He said sternly.

I smiled sadly before replying "Yeah, I promise... father."

---

"You sure you want me to go, I can have another person take my place. You know I feel kind of happy here," I smirked back at all of my friends and family as I stood in front of the mirror.

"You have our permission. You should go so we can make big surprises for you." Maryann smiled.

"Oh yeah, you left this in the room." Guntz said throwing me my goggles. I caught them with my free hand since I was holding my backpack slung behind my back. I put them in my old cargo pants pocket then reached into my back pocket to produce seeds locket and my music box. I walked up to Maria and Lion and gave them the musical treasures.

"You guys watch this for me, okay? I want you guys to take good care of this for me, I might need this we I come back." I winked at them. I looked up to see the full moon closing to the middle of the sky. I grinned back at everyone before turning to the portal mirror and breathe don it making a big fog on it. Quickly I wrote down with my finger: 42-42-564.

I stepped back as the mirror began to glow and immediately it revealed a shadow with a childish skull mask on nest to him was a man who looked just like Rozen, but her wore black clothes and had dark red hair and emerald eyes. I began to grin sheepishly as the shadow spoke.

"Hello, Yo, Welcome, it's nice to see you again, Ame-chan!" The skull spoke happily.

"It's been a long eight years, huh?" I replied sheepishly.

"Yes, and look how big you've gotten you already reach the age range for my school. Well, we should hurry, Kishin hunting is starting to begin here." He spoke cheerfully to me.

"Okay, just let me say my last good-bye, please." I replied a little shyly.

"Of course,"

I turned back to the others with a bright smile.

"Hey, Guntz, when we meet again, we'll have a real fight you and me." I grinned toothily at him.

"You're on, partner." He grinned.

"Oh yeah, dad," I grinned at him as he walked up to me.

"Ye-gah!" He fell over again after I punched him hard in the cheek.

"That felt better than last time," I sighed rubbing my fist against my chest.

"Anyway, you guys better not get into any trouble." I grinned as I began to walk through the mirror.

"Hey, Spirit!" Rozen yelled as he sat up. The man with red hair looked at him when I was on the other side of the mirror.

"What the hell do you want, Roze?" He asked annoyingly.

"You better protect my girl!"

"What makes you think I'll lose her?!"

"Because you damn playboy, your daughter hates you right?!"

"Go to hell with all the other loveless bastards!"

"Tch, perv,"

"Look whose talking, pedo!"

"CHOP!" The reaper yelled as he both slammed the men to the ground with his large hands.

"Knock it off! Spirit-kun, would you call your daughter I need to enroll Ame-chan now." The reaper spoke blankly as he turned walking away from the mirror. I turned back to the mirror and gave the softest smile I could muster. The others on the other side were waving back to me some crying, some showing sadness.

"Good-bye," I mouthed before they disappeared. I grinned at the memories I saw as I entered through the mirror before turning and following after the Shinigami.

* * *

Yay, next is the epilogue. X3 If you review I shall give you lots of cookies just tell me what kind you want. X3


	21. epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Klonoa, but Kuroi or Ame and OCs are mine. You can't steal them unless you ask. X3

* * *

Epilogue

"Mother!" Maria called running through the large double doors in their new house. Maryann turned to her rubbing her big stomach, she looked down to see that it was a letter and it was from Anna.

"Oh it's from Anna, come on let's go read it with your father." Maryann smiled taking the envelope.

---

"Hmm, let's see," Rozen said as he opened the letter as they sat in the back patio drinking tea. He began to read it out loud slowly.

_Dear Mother, Maria, and Old Man_

_It's my first week here and, surprisingly, it's fun here. I made lots of friends and the teachers at Shibusen are unique and strong. I miss you guys and the others in Phantomile and home a lot, I want to see your smiling faces when I get back, plus I'm looking forward to your apple pie, Mother. A small vacation is coming up and I'm looking forward to Kishin hunting with my new guardians, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater. _

_They're really nice and have a pet cat, she's just like Suppi. Maka is really nice like you Mother. Soul is a cool type of guy and is Maka's weapon. We both like to travel a lot on his bike whenever we go on adventures when Maka is on special training at the school. It's a lot of fun; the many friends I made all have different talents. There's Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Black Star, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Some have crazy errors and have insane problems but they're really nice. When I left I felt kind of left out of your guys' lives, but now that I'm apart of other peoples my life way more fun and less dangerous._

_Although there is bloodshed here and there, but I've gotten used to it thanks to that war. I'll be going on a new adventure soon and with the little extra study I've been doing, I'm already ahead in class even though I am one of the youngest in my class_

_I miss you all a lot, mostly Mother and Maria. Old man, I'm still pissed about our little incident back at the house if you remember the regular training sessions? I hope the twins are born already, although I'm betting that they'll look just like me and Maria. I'll try my best to be a good big sister when I come back._

_Anyway, see you in two months._

_Love,_

_Anna_

_P.S. you better take care of the music box and locket, Maria and Lion._

Rozen flinched when he read the part about the 'little incident.'

"F-father, what did she mean about the incident?" Maria asked with a fake smile.

"I-I shouldn't say," he stammered.

"Oh, she put in some picture in the envelope." Maryann said as she produced three pictures. She laid them down on the table separately. The first was a picture of Anna and a girl with pale blond hair and emerald eyes hugging her like a doll. On the other side of Anna stood a boy with silver hair and scarlet eyes petting her on the head. Anna was smiling brightly while waving. The second picture showed a group photo of her the two other people from the previous picture and a lot more with labels for each person. The last was a picture of Anna sleeping on her bed with a purple cat wearing a witch hat curled next to her side, her arms and legs were spread with a blanket only covering her legs. Maryann giggled at the last one as she handed it to Maria.

"When Anna was a baby she always slept like that, I can't believe some of her habits still live on in her." She giggled.

"Uwaa, she looks so cute." Maria squealed.

"You know what? I really think... she's at peace now." She smiled softly.

The End

* * *

Yay, I'm done! X3 Next month is the sequel: The Exile 2: Ikari the Outcast of the Seven Sins


End file.
